One life to live
by poisonivy228
Summary: He's the bad boy of Chicago in the 20is. She's a good girl about to marry his business partner. But nothing is ever as it seems. And they have just one life to live. A glorious one or a disastrous one? It's up to them to figure it out.
1. You can't live from dreams

**You can't live from dreams**

**1923 **

"Where do you want these Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson was my old man, long dead and buried thank God. I'm Nik."

" Alright Nik, where do you want these?" the delivery man was getting a bit antsy and annoyed, these were not times to get fresh. But Nik find all of this amusing … Standing in the back alley of one of the most notorious clubs in Chicago in a tux smoking a cigar while boxes and boxes of prohibited alcohol were pilling up.

"Take them in the back room, you know the way." he winked at the delivery man. The man gave him a look saying: "Don't you know you could get arrested over this?"

But Nik was just smoking his cigar and enjoying a fine day in his beloved Chicago. Night time was almost arriving, and before you know it the club will be packed with the fine and chaste people of Chicago. All mighty fine, looking for booze, drugs and sex. And entertainment of course … All provided night after night in the club behind him. And Nik was there every night; he was just a silent partner, doing all the dirty work for Richard Lockwood, and for the last year since he died, for his beloved golden boy Tyler Lockwood. Luckily that Nik didn't mind being the big bad wolf of Chicago, how everyone called him. No, he didn't mind being the under dog. He had this role all his life, being the bastard child of the mighty Mikael Mikaelson, sent to Britain when he was only 10 and staying there until he was 23, finally returning to Chicago 3 years ago when his "father" died and starting his way up. The only good thing that came out of it was his accent, adored by the ladies of course. Ladies adored not just his accent or his angelic face; they also adored his brutality and his evil smirk. Silly little creatures they were. He had an angels face but a devils demeanor. It was a name he chose to build for himself in the fair city of Chicago. So no, in case you were wondering, he didn't hate Tyler Lockwood, or like him. He was indifferent to him. He was just means to an end to Nik, like everything else in his life. One day he'll be just as rich and successful as the Lockwood's, the only difference will be he'll do it all by himself.

"One day …" Nik thought to himself.

"One day I'll own Chicago."

Tyler's voice interrupted him from his daydreaming. In the end, you can't live from dreams.

"Everything ready for tonight?"

" You doubt me?" Nik asked indifferently not even raising his eyes from the glass of whiskey standing in front of him.

" Never my dear friend. If there is anybody that has everything under control than that's you. I have a complete and utter faith in you. But … Tonight has to be special."

Nik finally looked away from the whiskey glass and looked at Tyler.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"I'll tell you why. Because tonight my friend we're celebrating my engagement."

Nik wasn't sure if Tyler was kidding or not. Well, he wasn't sure if anyone was kidding when it came to marriage, he wouldn't be caught dead even thinking about a stupid thing like promising yourself to one woman for the rest of your life. Not that that stopped married men from cheating and playing the field but marriage was just so trivial.

"You're serious?"

" As serious as they come. Bill Forbes finally agreed for me to marry his daughter Caroline."

Nik had to pinch himself not to laugh at loud. Of course this pompous boy of barely 20 had no idea what love truly was, his marriage to the little Forbes girl was just a business deal.

"You struck gold, didn't you partner?" he was teasing him.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Tyler was playing a part of an offended man. A part of an honorable man. And it didn't suit him more then it would suit the big bad wolf Nik. And least he wasn't pretending. Ever. What you see is what you get, take it or leave it was his only game.

" Caroline Forbes is a beauty like you have never seen before …"

"… seen them all, tasted them too …" Nik interrupted him, not being a gentleman as usual.

"Trust me, this one is special. She has a face of an angel, a smile that lights up rooms. Golden curls you just can't wait to wrap around your fingers … And yes, it doesn't hurt her father is Bill Forbes. My father was aiming to make this alliance for years, rest his soul. And this is a perfect way. A win- win situation, marrying the most gorgeous girl in Chicago and increasing my wealth and power over this city."

" A win- win situation, for you …" Nik was thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Tyler was obviously confused.

" I mean maybe little Mrs. Forbes isn't so keen on marrying you."

Tyler just burst out laughing. " Oh Nik, you and your wicked sense of humor, it kills me every time, I tell you. Please, let's get serious, who wouldn't want to marry a Lockwood?"

* * *

><p>"Please, please … pleeease mother don't make me go through with this."<p>

The beautiful blonde also known as Caroline Forbes was sobbing in her mother's arms. You wouldn't think it by looking at her delicate features and her angelic face but Caroline Forbes actually wasn't a crier. This only meant something very serious was happening, or was about to happen. And you would have been right on the money.

"Please, don't make me marry him. I don't want to marry."

"Caroline, be quit before your father hears you." her mother reprimanded her.

"You know his temper …"

So Caroline wiped her eyes and was trying to calm herself down. Yes, everybody knew her father; the pillar of Chicago's society had a nasty temper, her mother more than anyone else knew it ever so well. For her, Caroline decided to calm down and try this without tears.

" Why, why is he doing this? Wasn't I a good daughter to You? Kind? Obedient? I did everything he asked me to. All my life."

Caroline looked out the window of her father's mansion. Great. She was going to pass from one gilded cage made of gold to another one.

"I'll never be free." she thought and once more felt like crying.

"Sweetie, of course you were a good daughter to us. Please don't look at this as punishment, this is a good chance for you … "

"A good chance? To be caged? I had plans. I wanted to go to college. I wanted to be a writer, a journalist maybe …"

"Oh child, you always had such silly ideas. Women go to college only to find suitable husbands. And you've already found the best one there is. "

"I don't even know him …" Caroline cried out.

"But you will, and I'm sure you'll like him eventually."

Like him? Eventually? This made Caroline sick to her stomach. She was an idiot for reading all those romance novels in her bed, and burning them right after reading so that her parents would never find out. She knew she was an utter and complete idiot but a part of her really wanted love and passion … She wanted Prince Charming. Not - "liking him, eventually." And more than anything in this world she wanted to go to college before marrying. She wanted to be educated; she wanted the world to admire her for more than just her looks. Her stupid looks and her stupid last name … She was useless … It was all useless and pointless now … She couldn't defy her father … She couldn't talk to him, he didn't know how to listen to anyone but himself. She would have to marry that Tyler Lockwood and suck it up.

Her best friend Elena Salvatore came to her that evening to help her decorate. As she was informed by her dear father she was to appear in Tyler's club that evening and announce to the whole Chicago their engagement.

" I feel like a prize turkey. I'm getting decorated so that he can show me around. Disgusting."

" Caroline …" Elena was trying to calm her friend down.

" You really shouldn't talk like that in front of him. I mean … You are going to spend the rest of your lives together. No point to start it on a bad note."

"Elena Salvatore always the voice of reason." Caroline was being mean and she knew poor Elena hadn't deserved it. It was not at her she was mad.

"I'm sorry Lena, I didn't mean that. I know you're only trying to help me. I'm just so upset."

"But why? You're marrying one of the richest guys in Chicago. I also hear he's quite handsome. And smart …"

"You couldn't understand it. You married Damon for love."

"I'm sure you'll love Tyler in no time. I mean he would be crazy not to fall in love with you and adore you."

"The problem is I don't want him to love me and adore me. I had plans; you know I wanted to go to college. And I most certainly wanted to pick my own husband. I mean, for Gods sake are we not in the 20th century?"

" I know … But your father is Bill Forbes, he has a name to uphold. Not that I'm justifying him, but he probably things this is best for you, and for your family."

"Are you happy with Damon, Elena?"

"Of course I am, you know I love him madly. I can't wait to get pregnant, and have a family."

"You never wanted something more?" Caroline didn't mean to sound condescending; she was just genuinely curious about her friend's hopes and dreams.

"You can't live from dreams my love. I thought you'd figure it out by now sweet Caroline but you're still a dreamer. You have to embrace reality, life, here on this Earth with the rest of us mortals. You know, it's not so bad. I promise." Elena said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Elena, you're like the sister I never had. And thank you for accompanying me to the club tonight. I don't think I'd bear to go there alone."

"Yes, I heard it can be quite notorious at times." Elena giggled.

"Luckily Damon is coming with us." Elena announced happily.

Luckily? The only lucky thing about this would be if the Earth would somehow open and swallow her whole. But what were the chances for that happening …But no, her fiancée awaited her … Her lovely destiny awaited her …

Caroline had no idea how right she truly was … Right on the money …

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo ... This is an idea for a new story. First I thought I wouldn't start writing it because I really don't have the time. So, even if I continue, I won't be updating as often as I did with my previous story ... <strong>

**This story as you can see is set in the 20is, and nobody is a vampire or a werewolf but a lot of our familiar characters are and will be here ;) ... And Klaus and Caroline are here ;))) ... **

**I have no idea if I should keep going with this or not ... So PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what do you think about this idea, do you like the first chapter and if you think I should continue of not ... Please be honest with me ;) ... Love you guys, it's only because of you and your amazing response to my last story that I decided to keep on writing ... **


	2. It's ok, I got you

** „It's ok, I got you"**

Caroline was standing in front of her house in a ridiculously short white dress.

"Elena I'm seriously freezing my ass off. Are you sure this dress isn't too short?"

„ Care, I swear it's the latest fashion. And please, this is the night of your engagement you have to look flawless, and you have to dazzle your future fiancée."

" Really? Do I really have to? I mean this marriage is just a business transaction. So I'm pretty sure he would marry me even if I came in wearing pants."

„ Caroline!" Elena was appalled.

„Please don't tell me you'll become one of those feminists? I hear they don't even bathe."

„Oh Elena, you always make me laugh."

„ I promise I won't stop bathing, even if my marriage turns out to be a total nightmare."

„Have a little faith, all I'm asking." Elena said and squeezed her hand as Damon was approaching in his car.

„ I think our ride is here." Elena said ecstatically.

Damon Salvatore stepped outside and opened the door for them. Who would have thought? Once a bad boy and almost a playboy ( whispers of Chicago said it) was now a respectable husband. Elena had a strange power over men, something she didn't even know she had. And that made it even more enticing. When they were younger Caroline was sometimes jealous of her, but then their lives took a different turn. Elena got interested in marriage and forming a family and Caroline into books and building a career, and now … Now she was a bit jealous again … Elena got what she wanted but Caroline will be left empty handed, I mean, full handed, with a husband to manage, something she most certainly didn't want, not yet anyways.

„ So Caroline …" excited about the marriage I pressume? Damon just had to ask.

„ No comment is all I'm going to say. A lady never tells."

„ Since when are you a lady?" Damon was teasing her like he always did, since they've known each other all their lives practically.

„Damon, I don't think it's appropriate to talk to Caroline like that." Elena scolded him and Caroline found it amusing. And a bit sad, when she remembered she would probably never have a relationship with her husband that would resemble this. She didn't know Tyler Lockwood, that is true, but somehow she just doubted he was a relaxed and laid back sort of guy.

„It's ok Elena. You know Damon and I go way back. And I know his manners are a bit rusty." Caroline wasn't the one that would back down easily.

„My manners are quite in order my lady. Better than your husband to be."

Damon had caught Caroline's attention.

„ Oh? I didn't know you knew Tyler Lockwood."

„Not personally, but I know the lot he hangs out with. Nik Mikaelson?"

„Oh Damon, those are just rumors."

„Please Elena, everyone in town knows Nik Mikaelson is the mysterious silent partner to all of the Lockwood's projects. It's been that way for years, and it's even worse now that Tyler is in charge of everything."

But Elena was sulking and not backing down.

„ I don't care what you say Damon I refuse to believe that an honorable man such as Tyler Lockwood would socialize with the likes of Nik Mikaelson."

Caroline was listening to all of this, taking in every word, but still didn't get all of it. She had spent the last three years in a girl's school up north, and she was never crazy about rumors. Maybe she should have paid more intention because she had no idea who Nik Mikaelson was.

„Nik Mikaelson?" she asked almost shyly.

„ Caroline, you don't know about the big bad wolf?"

„The big bad what now? Seriously Elena, are we talking about my husband to be and his partner or about Little Red Riding Hood?"

„ Oh don't make jokes dear friend this is very serious. This Nik guy is a legend in this town, and I don't mean in a good way."

„Honey, don't scare her." Damon warned Elena.

„ No, but I'm sure your fiancee would never have anything to do with him. He just hangs out at his club a lot, or so I heard … But so does half of Chicago so this really means nothi …"

„ Would someone please fill me in on who this Nik is?" Caroline interrupted Elena because she was dying to know about this Nik guy. Like already said, she wasn't much into gossip, but something about this legend, something about him… Even his name sounded so guilty … Nik..„

Maybe this really isn't for your delicate ears." Damon was teasing again.

„Oh shut it Damon, my ears are just fine and anyways … In a matter of moments I'm entering this world. Don't make me go unprepared, it would be like throwing me to the wolves, throwing me to this wolf you call Nik Mikaelson. I have to know everything."

„ He's a pompous ass that thinks he ownes this town. He treats people like cockroaches even though he's a bastard son of the old Mikaelson. I hated that family since forever."

„Now Damon, don't use words like that. We don't really know him. But, it is true no one really has kind words for him." Elena tried to mellow it down.

„Of course not, he's an ass. Has more money than he can spend, women to … Treats them like whores I here … Some women apparently like that …" Damon said in disgust.

„ Well, I do hear he's quite the looker." Elena whispered into Caroline's ear so that Damon wouldn't hear.

„What are you two whispering about back there?"

„No, no, nothing my love. I was just saying to Caroline to be careful. In case she ever runs into this man. She should just stay away …

„ Yes Caroline, stay away. He's the devil himself and he'll drag you to hell with him if you let him."

„You guys …" Caroline finally spoke.

„ I appreciate your concern but please stop treating me like I'm a stupid child. Just because I was in an all girl school doesn't mean I know nothing about nothing …"

„ How was it in that all girls school Care? Did you have pillow talks and pillow fights? In your underwear perhaps?"

„Damon!" both of them screamed at him at the same time, but poor Damon was just trying to ease the tension that the notorious Nik left behind. Luckily they just arrived at the club so Damon managed to keep his head on. Lucky for him …

And the club really looked glorious. In every possible sense. There were hundreds and hundreds of people around it, going in and out. There was music, and so much noise, laughter, screaming and singing. Caroline has never seen anything like it before. Since she was never before allowed to go anywhere near it. It was all so much – confusing and scary but at the same time it was magnificent. Like she was asleep for 19 years and now she was finally awaken.

„Like what you see?" Elena teased her.

„ It's just so … Overwhelming."

„You ain't seen nothing yet toots." Damon winked at her.

„But please … Let's not just stand here, you are the future madam of all of this. Start behaving as such." Damon went to talk to the bouncer, mentioned the last name Forbes and before she could even turn around they were in.

And it was even better inside. The bright lights on the podium, people dancing and drinking. People kissing shamelesly in dark cornes, some in not so dark corners but right in front of everyone to see. It made her head dizzy. It was so shameless, all of it, but she couldn't look away, she actually liked it. This sort of freedom was new to her. She had never experienced it and God damn it she wanted to. She wanted to be dancing and drinking and yes, kissing. Kissing a handsome stranger in a dark corner… There were a lot of handsome gentleman here tonight, but she didn't see her fiancee yet, yes she knew him only from a picture in the newspapers but she was sure she would recognize him and not make a complete fool out of herself. Why didn't he come to greet her? He was no gentleman, Caroline thought, and started pouting.

Elena and Damon asked her if she would be ok for a second, since they apparently loooved this next song and wanted to dance. I mean, what was she supposed to say? But she hated to stand alone in the middle of this club not knowing anyone, so she decided to head across to the bar and try to find her missing fiancee in the process.

She was just about to move but this place was so crowded she was losing her breath. When she tried to move forward someone had pushed her and she would have fallen if someone hadn't caught her.

„It's ok, I got you." a rich British accent exclaimed.

She was so embarrased and shaky she barely had the strenght to look up. And it would be better if she didn't. Because as she did she was looking at the eyes of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He looked like all of her romance novels heroes combined. Angelic face, beautiful green/blue eyes and such full, tasty lips. And a strong grip.

„ Oh Lord Caroline, just stop staring at him." she said to herself.

So she tried to release herself from his grip, although in a strange way it was so soothing.

„Thank you for your assistance sir." She said and tried to move past him.

„It's your first time here." it wasn't a question on his behalf, it was more of a statement. He was so sure of himself, too sure for her taste. She hated cocky men, and loved it at the same time. This one looked like someone who had reasons to be cocky, a lot of them.

„ As a matter of fact it is. Hoping it's my last also." she was trying to be rude to make him leave her alone, his presence unnerved her and she didn't even want to know why, or she didn't want to admit it to herself.

„Oh really?" he said trying to look uninterested but kept going.

„ Not to your taste madaimoselle? he was being rude and she knew that, she was no fool, and knew when someone was mocking her. But nevertheless, the way he said madaimoselle made her shiver. His accent was like music to her ears. Even when he was disgustingly rude he was still sexy.

„ Prefer cocktail parties and family brunches?" the rude man with a sexy accent wasn't backing down. And she was pissed. And aroused. Aroused like never in her life. Which made her even more pissed.

„ As a matter a fact … yes, and I also prefer gentleman … „ she said and looked down at him like he was trash. She had never ever done something like that and it was strange and some sort of power was rushing through her veins, her blood was boiling like lava.

He started to approach her and she felt like running but she had no where to go. So she just stayed in place and stopped breathing. She was afraid he was going to hit her or something like that, but hoped he wouldn't dare to do such a thing in a public place. Still, one can never tell with men of this sort, angelic face or not.

But no, he approached her, removed a loose curl from her face and leaned forward. She could feel his breath on her ear and it made her sick, but not in a bad way. She felt his lips on her ear, touching it lightly, but it was enough to make her almost faint.

„ A true gentlemen could never show you the things that I could … The things I would make you scream …"

She couldn't believe this was happening. A complete stranger was whispering indecent things in her ear and she was supposed to be disgusted. She was supposed to run to her fiancee and ask him to fight this man because he offended her honour or sth. silly as that. But what she really wanted was for him to do all of this things he was talking about. He was crazy, but she wasn't far along.

„ Nik …" she heard a voice behind them.

„I see you've met my fiancee."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok,here goes, second chapter ... I apolagize for all the mistakes, I have some problems with my laptop so I can't check it properly ... Still not quite sure what to think about this story, or this chapter ... SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;) ... And thaank you so much for all the lovely reviews and your encouragement to keep it going ;) ... Love you :) <strong>


	3. A bad boy

** A bad boy**

Nik was watching people arrive at the club. It would be another night of roaring success. It was funny actually, sooo funny … He was seen as the big bad wolf of Chicago and yet he wasn't half as bad as half of people in here. The only difference was they were dying to preserve their appearances and Nik never gave a damn about his. Speaking of people dying to keep up appearances… Tyler just stepped into his office.

" I see another night of success ahead. I'm glad my fiancée will see this." he said sounding as cocky as ever. Nik couldn't even blame him, he was young and rich, and everything was given on a silver platter to him. He had no idea what it meant to be down in the gutters. He had no idea what it meant to be a bastard child, an outcast, the big bad wolf …

"You always know how to impress the ladies young Lockwood."

"Oh come on Nik, don't be so hard on me. You know I'm only stating the obvious. All women are the same, especially women of higher class. They are all after money and a good name." he said the last part trying to put Nik in his place. Everybody knew Nik was the lover of many fine, respectable and rich women, but because of his reputation and background it was considered highly improbable any of them would dare to marry him. Which suited him just fine, since he had no plans on marrying anyways. So Nik wasn't falling to Tyler's provocations, he knew the little cocky boy was actually jealous at him. He had the money and the name, but he didn't have Nik's class and charm. And he never will, Nik thought. So he once more let it slide and just looked at the numbers, trying to keep himself busy.

"You're not going down? The party is starting."

"I have a business to attend to. Someone has to."

"Nik, Nik, Nik … All business and no fun? Come on, a lot of ladies will be very disappointed if you don't come down. You know I'm right, right?" Tyler was winking at him, but was so obviously jealous. Nik found it amusing, Tyler was so obvious and Nik would let him know this instantly.

"First of all, I'm your manager not your gigolo, I choose my own ladies. And second of all, you just want me to meet your lovely fiancée? Right? What think that would make me jealous Lockwood? I assure you, I had better and prettier …"

Tyler just smiled but you could see he was feeling a bit uneasy. Nik was always making him feel that way, he was only a few years older but when it came to experience he was a thousand years ahead.

"I would love for you to meet my beautiful wife to be. She is going to be a big part of my life, and this club. About the jealousy part … Don't know Nik … You are the bad boy of this town, do you ever even get jealous?" Tyler was genuinely curious about that one. Did the big bad Nik Mikaelson ever get jealous? Because yes, Tyler wanted him to just for once be truly jealous of him, and not the other way around.

"No, I don't … There is no point of getting jealous. When I want something, I go and get it. And trust me when I tell you Lockwood, I do get it."

The two men stood there staring at each other. The intensity could be cut with a knife. The rich boy and the bad boy confrontation was far from over, Nik thought to himself. One day he'll make a name for himself and this boy won't stand a chance.

"Boss?" Victor came into the office and interrupted their staring contest.

"What?" they both said at the same time and the awkwardness of the moment continued.

"Nik …" Victor said this time, stating which one he was referring to. Tyler was the owner, but everyone thought of Nik as the boss and the sole manager of it all. Of course Tyler had no idea about it, until this moment …

"The detective is here to see you … I think there's some trouble ahead. I guess the bribe from last month wasn't enough."

"Don't worry Victor, I'll handle it." Nik said cocky as ever not removing his eyes from Tyler's face. He was the "handle it all" guy. All the dirty business … That's what bad boys are known for … That's way Tyler tolerated him regardless of everything …

"No, wait Victor …" Tyler proclaimed.

" I'll handle it." I guess Tyler thought Nik would pout or give him an angry look but Nik surprised as him as always. Whatever Tyler did or wanted to do, Nik was always a step ahead.

"Oh, you want to handle it? Go ahead Tyler Lockwood. Handle it away. You know I think you were actually right. This office is a bore. I am going to go downstairs and find myself a nice girl to keep me company. Enjoy handling things." he patted him on the shoulder and stepped outside with the biggest grin ever, leaving the confused Tyler Lockwood to "handle things".

He was making his way through the crowd. The men cheering him and the women … Well, why be modest? Nik Mikaelson was not a modest guy and well, will be honest … They were throwing themselves at him. Oh Nik this, and Nik that … But somehow Nik just wasn't in the mood tonight. He did get his little victory over Tyler, but he was still feeling kind of antsy. Maybe he did stay his welcome in this club; maybe it was time for him to try it on his own. In the end, this is how it has always been, him on his own … Just as bad boys were supposed to be, I guess. There were just so many guesses in his life … And oh man, did he need a drink. A big one. He went to the bar when suddenly someone found himself in his way. A little one, a blonde one, a gorgeous one. Nik Mikaelson was not the one that would be mesmerized easily, but her eyes when she lifted her head up … Oh boy … They reminded him of stormy days in England, just before the rain was about to hit he ground. They reminded him of that feeling when you wait anxiously for something to happen. As he waited for the rain to stop and for his mother to come and get him. It never came … But the waiting continued … And so did the memory … Some of them he could never shake off … So here's a fact about the bad boy no one ever knew … And no one would ever find out … They were lost … Lost in waiting for that something or that someone that in the end never came …

Soon he found out she had a face of an angel but a mouth that could cut you and let you bleed out. She obviously wasn't impressed with him like other girls in the club. She obviously was a lady of the highest rank, the one he hated and despised the most. She treated him like dirt and he found it fascinating. Yes, he was a masochist, aren't we all sometimes? But he decided to be a full on bastard tonight, and shake her little high world. That is the only thing the thought of when he whispered those things in her ear. Ok, maybe it wasn't the only thing, maybe, just maybe, he also thought about how his body felt pressed into hers, how her hair was soft as silk when touching it, and how he suddenly had a strong urge to ravish her right there on the dance floor and really make her never want a gentleman again. Yes, he really did want her to scream his name … And he was cocky enough to believe he would have succeeded in this by the end of the night when he heard Tyler's voice behind him saying: "Nik, I see you've met my fiancée."

He didn't stop staring at her while she removed her gaze for him and gave her full attention to Tyler, but he was no fool. He saw how scared she truly was. This was not the face of a happy bride to be.

"I see Nik has beat me to the bush once more." Tyler said and was desperately trying to give her his best smile but Nik knew he was angry because he wanted to introduce her to Nik and brag, not the other way around. Once more Nik was, even by a complete chance, one step ahead.

"It is my outmost pleasure to finally get to know you Caroline Forbes."

"The pleasure is all mine." she said and gave him his hand. Nik felt a sting of jealously as he saw Tyler kissing her delicate hand. Nik was never a gentleman, bad boys rarely kiss just a delicate hand, they kiss far more interesting parts of the body, but at this moment her hand looked as the most beautiful thing in the world. And for the first time in his entire life deep deep deep down Nik wanted to be in Tyler's shoes. He actually didn't want to be a bad boy but a distinguished gentleman. How silly is that. Far too silly, if you ask him.

"I am so glad you could join us sweet Caroline. But funny that the first person you should meet is Nik, hope you don't judge all of us by him. He's a bit of a bad boy of this town." Tyler was trying to put Nik down, obviously feeling threatened.

"Oh please Tyler, you don't have to praise me so highly." Nik remained cool while lighting his cigarette.

"Yes, no need to worry, Nik here … I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name Sir. And Nik seems just a bit too forward."

He found it amusing how Tyler's lovely fiancée was trying to maintain distance, apparently trying to forget the intimacy of a moment they shared earlier. Maybe he wasn't the only one that felt something. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, and she was a proper lady after all, the ones he detested so much for being hypocritical as hell.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service Mademoiselle. But please do call me Nik. Niklaus is the name my father gave me, and I detested it ever since."

"Caroline Forbes, to make it official." she gave him her hand and it was so small and so delicate in his hand. And for a glimpse of a moment he felt the urge never to let it go but Tyler saw the look in his eyes and decided to ruin this beautiful and intense moment, or was it just intense in his head? Man, this was turning out to be the strangest night for this bad boy.

"Soon to be Lockwood my dear … Speaking of, I really should steal you away. There are so many people you just have to meet. They are dying to see you, my beautiful wife to be. You don't mind Nik, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. You kids have fun. Hope to see you soon future Miss Lockwood."

And then he did it. He couldn't control himself. He took her hand and he kissed it gently. It was as soft as silk and it smelled like lavender. And it was so erotic it almost made him take her by that arm and carry her away, from everyone and everything. But it did last just a second since Tyler was already taking her away. But in just a glimpse of a second she turned her head and their eyes met once more.

He didn't know what to see in them … She was a puzzle. Was it happiness, sadness? Lust? Fire? Or did he see nothing because there was nothing there to see? Maybe she was lost … Maybe she did need someone to save her … He knew he could never be that person. He was as lost as she was … Maybe even more … The truth of the matter is, deep down beneath, bad boys always are … a bit lost …

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long, I'm on my Spring break at home, and I don't have my laptop with me so ... Oh, not an easy chapter to write because I was trying to make Nik bad and not caring but still show that deep down he did have emotions ... And I tried not to show Tyler as too much of a bad guy, just insignificant in comparison to Nik (as I see these two in the show). i hope you like it ... I'm still not quite sure what to think or where this is headed, if anywhere ... We'll just have to see ...<strong>

**Thank you soooo much, to all of you, for all the lovely reviews ... So if you feel like REVIEWING I'll appreciate it soo much :))) ... xoxo**


	4. The devil has compelled me

** „The devil has compelled me"**

Caroline was in Tyler's club again. But this time there was no people there, no music ... Only her and him ... She was in her night gown but he was in his tux. Now, this is unappropriate, she thought. But he didn't seem to mind, on the contrary ... He was looking at her like she was a very delicious breakfast snack. Like he would like nothing more than to nibble on her just a little bit, or maybe a little more. And she wanted to let him do it … He was approaching her across the club and she just stood still and waited for him.

"I believe you very expecting me, Miss?"

She lost the ability to speak; all she could do is nod her head a little. But this was enough for him. He took her hand and started applying kisses to it. He moved her body closer to his. It felt like they were dancing, but they were still standing in place. But the sheer nearness of him made her dance. Made her heart dance the quickest Charleston. He looked into her eyes and said: "Mmmm, delicious. What part of the body should we try next?"

And before she could say anything he kissed her neck and she screamed: "Niiik!"

And then it hit her. She was in her night gown, but she wasn't in Tyler's club, she was in her house, in her bed and it was all just a dream. Or a nightmare, to be precise. Why was she dreaming about that man? He must have put some kind of a spell on her, he was the devil himself. Yes, it was black magic not her that couldn't keep him off her mind. Damn devil and his angelic face …

" Caroline honey? Are you up? I thought I heard someone screaming?"

" I'm up mother. It was just a nightmare, I'm all right."

"Ok dear, then get dressed and please come down. Your father is home and wants us to have breakfast together."

Her father was never home for breakfast. This had meant just one thing. He wanted to know if everything went according to plan last night. His plan of course, her being just a piece of meat on a marriage market. And did it? Go according to plan, she asked herself? I mean, I guess it did … She met her future husband and he was fine. Handsome, educated, had fine gentleman manners and treated her nicely. What more could she ask for?

"It could have been much worse." she was trying to console herself. She was trying to be realistic and let go of her romantic girly dreams. So what if Tyler was a little egocentric and liked talking about himself? All men are like that … So what if he resembled her father? Noo, she shouldn't think like that, she had just met him. She should give him a chance. At least he wasn't rude and pompous as that British guy, Nik … Oh; even thinking about his voice got her angry, it was too sexy for human ears. And she couldn't get it out of her head.

„ A true gentlemen could never show you the things that I could …" she remembered him whispering in her ear. The scoundrel he was ...

She had to stop thinking about him. He was just being rude and teasing her, it's not like he was really interested in her. I mean, he could have had any girl in that club, Elena said so herself when she pulled her aside yesterday, while Damon and Tyler where getting them drinks.

„Oh my golly Caroline, that man you were talking to before Damon and I came ... Was that? You know?"

„Nik Mikaelson? You can pronunce his name Elena, his not God you know."

„I know, but he is a legend." Elena said with dreamy eyes.

„Elena!" Caroline shouted at her. „What is wrong with you? Don't let Damon here you, or there'll be hell the pay."

„Oh Caroline ... You know I love Damon to death but ... I have heard so many stories about Nik Mikaelson. I wonder if any of them are true."

„Well, I haven't heard any and I can already tell you they're probably all true. He's a rude, pompous asshole and he things he's God's gift to women."

„Caroline ... I don't think you should express yourself like that. It's not lady like."

„I know Elena, but when it comes to him I think it proper. He's no gentleman himself." Caroline exlaimed and aroused Elena's curiosity.

„ Care? Did something happen between the two of you?"

„Whaat?" Caroline said a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly. It sounded exactly as she was defending herself, and that would be preposterous, since she had no reason to feel guilty, no reason whatsoever.

„ Don't be silly Elena, I talked to him for a minute maybe, but a minute enough for me to realize the sort of guy he is. Not the one you'd like around."

„ So you don't think he has gorgeous eyes? Angelic features? And a voice that screams sex."

„Elena! I didn't know you married women get so shameless. I swear ... You never talked like that before ... Or is it the fine champagne talking?"

"Just common sense. Everybody in this room knows he's a dish. Even us married women." Elena giggled but luckily at the moment Damon and Tyler were back with their drinks and the topic of the dashing Mr. Mikaelson was dropped. Once and for all Caroline hoped. It was obvious Damon has completely corrupted her friend, Caroline wondered if marriage would do the same to her. The sex and the … My God that man and the dream she had came to her mind again … Yes, the devil had compelled her … She had to finish dressing up and go downstairs for breakfast before she lost it all together … Her father most certainly wouldn't appreciate it …

"Morning father." Caroline said formally while sitting at the breakfast table. Her father was as usual reading the paper and not minding her or her mother.

"Caroline … I presume all went well last night. I presume Tyler is pleased with you."

Caroline started blushing. This was so embarrassing. And even after nineteen years she wasn't used to her father being this cold with her. She was just another business transaction to him, nothing more or less. And it hurt so much it made her want to cry. But what would be the point? This would irritate him even more. So she bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm herself, she didn't want her voice to shake because it would make him suspicious right away.

"Yes father, I think it all went quite well."

"You think? Quite?" he finally raised his gaze from the morning newspaper and just stared at his daughter. She felt like a little child again, she felt like she had done something wrong even though she knew she didn't. She just never had the strength to stand up to him. She could only hope this would change one day …

"Calm down Bill. You know our Caroline is a perfect girl for every man, I'm sure Tyler was delighted."

"Nobody asked you anything woman." Bill was harsh to her mother as always.

"It all went great. Tyler is very pleased with the marriage." she spat out trying not to choke on her bagel.

"Now, that's what I wanted to her. This is a very important marriage daughter. Be very careful how you act …" Caroline had shivers down her spine; it felt like her own father was threatening her. She truly was just a business transaction to him.

"The marriage will be in a month. So get all your preparations ready."

He threw the newspaper and left the table without even looking at them. Like they were nothing … And that is what they were to him … A tear dropped from her eye …

"Caroline dear …" her mother started talking.

"Don't … Just don't …" she said and ran to her room before she showed another sign of her perpetual weakness.

* * *

><p>She needed to get out of the house. And she needed to be alone for a while. So she didn't ask her mother or Elena to accompany her for a walk. She knew her father would be mad at her for roaming the streets of Chicago on her own, but for a split of a second she took the luxury not to care. It felt so liberated. For a second she actually thought her life was an open road, and that she could do whatever she wanted. But her bubble soon bursted when she approached Madam Levier's shop. Madam Levier was know for making the most beautiful wedding gowns in Chicago, only for "royalty" of course, the richest and the finest, the crème de la crème. And Caroline was just that, but she closed her eyes and thought how her life would look like if she was born poor. Would it be worse? Would she have anything to eat, anywhere to sleep? Would she have to work from 5 do 5 in some horrible factory? But would she … be free? A voice behind her interrupted her daydreaming.<p>

" So desperate to marry Mrs. Forbes, soon to be Lockwood?"

No, it couldn't be, Caroline thought. It couldn't be that from all the people in Chicago she would bump into him. This wasn't happening. She was so not in the mood for his snotty little comments.

" Mr. Mikaelson, wish I could say it's a pleasure, but I pride myself for being an honest person. As for your assumptions about my marriage … Don't presume about something you know nothing about …" she spat at him in one quick breath and started walking away without looking at him twice. But her heart was in her throat. A part of her just really wanted him to leave her alone, never to see him again or hear his enchanting voice but the other part … You know, the part that was compelled by the devil, that part wanted him to run after her … Luckily or unfortunately, depends which part you ask, he did the very same.

"Oh come on Caroline. Why so hostile? Can't we be friends?"

She turned around and bumped straight into his chest. His firm, masculine chest that made her head dizzy. She right away took a step back, and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to be strong, trying to resist the devil: "No, I don't like you."

And then she saw something strange on his face. It almost look like hurt. But nooo, this just wasn't possible. She, little Miss Caroline Forbes couldn't heart he big bad wolf of Chicago. Could she?

"But you don't even know me. Come on Caroline, take a chance. Get to know me. For starters, let me drive you home."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. What kind of a game was he playing with her? She, she just had to put a stop to this.

" I appreciate your kind gesture Mr. Mikaelson. But I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I promise I don't bite, although you have surely heard otherwise. And I promise my intentions are very much appropriate. I just want to give a lift to the lady."

She just stared at him not knowing what to say. A part of her was screaming: "Don't fall for it, don't fall for this silly act Caroline" but the other part just really wanted to … get to know the devil … She was compelled … His smile was so intoxicating it was melting her bones away.

He extended his hands and said: "Come on Caroline. I dare you."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thank you for all of your reviews and comments, KEEP ON REVIEWING ;)) ... I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to show Caroline's backround a bit and how being a golden child isn't always great ... Hopefully Nik will heal all of her wounds ;) ... Will see :p ... He's plenty damaged himself, so they're actually perfect for each other ... They just don't know it yet ... <strong>


	5. To the stars

**5. "To the stars"**

It was eight in the morning and Nik was already in his office. Now, there's a thing you wouldn't have guessed about the big bad wolf of Chicago. If you were the sort to believe in rumors you would think the scoundrel called Nik Mikaelson was up all night pleasing the finest ladies of Chicago's upper society and slept till noon. If you were to believe the glitz and glamour … Nik loved glitz and glamour, he enjoyed hearing these stories about himself. It was very entertaining, like listening about someone else's life. The reality wasn't so glamorous, not by a long shot. The reality was him staying till 2-3 in the morning in the club checking everything was in order, and then coming in first thing in the morning the check up on everything that wasn't in order the previous night. If people knew how little he slept they would think he was a vampire. He smiled at the thought of that. Not that he actually believed in those blood sucking creatures but Bram Stoker was one of his favorite writers and Dracula a very entertaining novel. The character of angelic, but voluptuous and sexual beneath the surface, blonde called Lucy reminded him of someone. Oh yes … The angelic and voluptuous Miss Caroline Forbes he had the pleasure of meeting last night. Tyler for once wasn't exaggerating, she really was something else. And she was going to marry Tyler Lockwood, poor girl, she deserved better. He saw something in her eyes last night … Something saying she was aware of it, something saying she wasn't like everybody else although she was trying to hide it. Not like he'll ever have a chance to find out … Although it would be fun to try to steal the girl from Tyler, just because, he didn't have the time for that. He had his agendas, goals, and there was no time in his life for distractions, no matter how thrilling they might me.

"Love is a human's biggest weakness. And I am not weak." he kept repeating to himself. He was repeating it all his life.

"Boss, there is somebody here to see you." Victor interrupted his thoughts about the sweet blonde.

"I'm kind of busy right now Vic. And it's eight in the morning. Who on Earth would even know to find me here so early? His thoughts went to one person … But no …"

"She's pretty relentless."

" She?"

"Hello Nik. Long time no see."

"Tatia." was the only thing he managed to say before the gorgeous brunette entered his office.

Victor left them alone and the awkward silence began. In the end he was the one that couldn't take it anymore; Tatia could play this mouse and cat game for days. She was good at games.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is this how you treat a lady after not seeing her over a year? My God Nik, you haven't changed a bit." she said and smiled at him coyly.

"I don't see a lady here." he was quick to replay.

"Now, now… " she said and sat in a chair opposite to him still smiling at him with that smile that made boys and men of all age lose their minds and everything else they had in the process.

"I come in peace my sweet."

"Anything you have to sell, I'm not interested. Does my brother even know you're here?"

"If you're referring to Elijah, than yes. My husband knows I'm here. I would never hide anything from him." she said and looked at him while batting her eyelashes. God she was an amazing actress. If only he knew that a year and a half ago when he met her. If only he had known he was nothing but a toy to her, good for a few tosses and turns in the bed, and then dismissed when a better opportunity came along. But Tatia liked to keep things interesting, so she chose his respected brother Elijah Mikaelson, the pillar of Chicago's society, to be her husband. Yes, she was the one that chose him. Because to Tatia everything was a game. Nik wasn't even curious to find out what she wanted this time around.

" Tatia I'm a busy man, what do you want?"

" I want us to be friends again moins cher. I have missed you so badly."

" Luckily I haven't missed you one bit." he said it and meant it. The day she married his brother he dead and buried her.

"Always so severe." she got up and walked up to him. Before he could even notice what was going on she approached him and started caressing his cheek.

"That's what I always liked about you." she said in her finest seductive voice. Nik was taken aback for a second but he learned how to handle the likes of her in the past year.

He slowly removed her hand from his cheek, looked her closely in the eyes and said: "I have never in my life hit a woman. But if you ever touch me again, I'll break those fine fingers of yours, one by one."

She finally twitched a bit and moved a step behind.

"I'll ask you one last time before I kick you out of my office. What do you want?"

"Very well Nik." she said pretending to be on the verge of tears, but he knew how much her tears were worth, not a dime.

" I … I wanted us to be friends, to get along, I mean we are family."

"You are no family to me. We are not a family. I don't have a family." Nik said harshly although with a sting in his heart. A sting only he knew about.

"But you do … And that is why I'm here. Elijah really wants to see you. He has been leaving you messages, coming to see you, but you always avoid him."

"So he sent you?" Nik said while smiling. "He seriously thought this would do the trick? Is my brother going mad?"

"He wants you to come back to the family business, to come back to the family. His intentions are genuine."

"Like yours Tatia?"

" I want you back too Nik." she said not explaining in what exact way she wanted him back, but Nik decided to ignore it either way.

"Listen to me carefully, because I have no intentions of repeating myself. And you can quote me on this to my dear brother. I don't want the scrapes from the Mikaelson table. All my life I was doing fine on my own, and I'm more than happy to continue this state. I don't need nor want Elijah in my life, or any of them. I don't need anyone."

Nik yelled at her and stormed out of his own office.

* * *

><p>Damn him and his stupid temper. This is not how this was supposed to go down. He was supposed to kick her out and storm out of his own office. He was roaming the streets of his favorite city and just thinking how ridicules he was. But God damn it he was just so angry. What was Elijah thinking? Now he wanted to be his brother? Where was he when Mikael was treating him like garbage? Where was his big brother when he was shipped to England like a dirty little secret he was? Where was he all those nights when Nik actually still prayed, prayed for a family? Prayed to be with his mother and his siblings. Too little, too late big brother, he thought to himself. There was no way he was taking charity from him. He was going to make it on his own, and laugh to his face while doing it. He'll show them all what a bastard's son can do. And her … She had the nerve … She always had the nerve … Tatia … She once had the nerve to make him fall in love with her, foolish little boy he was then, and then crush his heart by marrying the one person he despised the most, because he could never be like him. Right then and there he learned he would never be respected in this town for being good and honest, he would have to learn to earn respect in different ways, by being feared and loathed. He was even surprised how good he was in playing this role, like he was born for it. Maybe he was … Maybe he really was a bastard's son … And it all could have been so different ... He would have forgotten Mikael and all the injustice he went through, if only she truly loved him, if only she truly wanted to be his. But she was once more a person that had let him down. A woman desperately wanting to marry to get status and a good name. Just like...<p>

Just like this sweet angel standing in front of him. From all the streets in all of Chicago you had to cross mine, he thought while looking at Caroline Forbes staring at a wedding dress. If this was any other day, he would have been fair and let little Miss Forbes be. But there was Tatia, there was this dreadful morning, and he just could not help himself but to say:

" So desperate to marry Mrs. Forbes, soon to be Lockwood?"

He was pleasantly surprised when she answered him the way she did. She had fire in her. Suddenly he remembered Tatia has also always been quite the fiery girl, but pushed those thoughts aside immediately. Somehow he didn't want to think about Tatia when he was with Caroline. He only wanted to think about her, focus his whole attention to her. She was so intoxicating. And the more she was pushing him away the more he felt the urge to make her want him, the way he wanted her. Yes, he wanted to toy with her, mess with her mind and her perfect little high society life, but he also just plainly wanted her. These were the things crossing his mind when he offered her a ride home and when he said: "Come on Caroline. I dare you."

This was it, the moment he was waiting for. He would see if all of his theories were correct. It all depended on that one yes or no. Would she take a chance?

" Fine, I bet I'll never get rid of you if I say no." she said while pouting but he saw why she said yes, she was intrigued. It's not like he hadn't had this effect on women before, but never was he glad like today.

"See sweet Caroline? You already know me so well." he said while flashing her with his most notorious smile. But she still wasn't backing down from her high horse.

"Just because I'm letting you drive me home doesn't mean you can call me Caroline. It's Miss Forbes." but he saw she was trying so hard to remain serious and not to burst out laughing.

"Very well Miss Forbes. I will be honored to be your chauffeur for the morning. Right this way Miss." he showed her the way to his car trying to be all serious and official. This was actually quite amusing; it made him forget all about Tatia and Elijah and everything. He opened the door for her and everything. He was being the gentleman she was claiming he wasn't. A fun role to play, he didn't get the chance to be like this ever since … Well yes … Ever since Tatia …

"Where to Miss?" he asked her in a professional chauffeur voice but her answer left him speechless.

She didn't look at him. She looked somewhere, somewhere in the distance when she said: "To the stars."

He was completely awestruck with her answer, not just what the said but how she said it. There could have been so many comebacks to this, but for once he decided to keep them all to himself. He just stared at her while she was daydreaming about her trip to the stars. She was so beautiful, she looked so happy. He was just about to say something when she finally spoke.

" Actually, drive me home? It's 55th Lane. "

" Oh, the life in the fab Lane?" Klaus was teasing her about leaving in the richest district in Chicago and waiting to see her reaction.

" I just call it the 55th circle of fab hell."

"Is that the circle where all the rich people go?"

" Oh yes, and they have their tea parties while roasting their fat behinds."

" A tea roast? Now there's a term I have never heard before."

They were developing the idea of a tea roast all through the drive. They were talking and laughing like they had known each other for years. It was strange. But it was just what he needed; bumping into her was what saved this day. Although the day wasn't over yet … He would make sure of that. Just before he dropped her off he said:

"Come to the club tonight."

She was looking at him completely surprised. She was so relaxed with him a minute ago, but now she was a bit hesitant again. She was trying to figure him out, he saw that. And he saw this was a hard task for her so he decided to give her a little break.

So he slowly came a bit closer and took her hand in his.

"Caroline …" he whispered her name gently.

"Come to the club tonight and I promise I'll take you to the stars."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long update you guys. I'm just still puzzled with this story, I do like it and I'm glad so many of you like it too, but I just wasn't sure if I should continue or not. But then I really felt like writing today and this came out, and I actually like it, love the character of Nik. Even adding Tatia to the mix was fun. And a little Klaroline bonding, and a lots of Klaroline ahead if I continue it ... PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THAAANK YOU :)! <strong>


	6. Kidnap me

"**Kidnap me" **

It was almost night time. And Caroline Forbes was still sitting in front of her dresser completely and utterly puzzled. She stood up and went to her closet. She opened it and looked at her little pink flapper dress. Her mother bought it to her just a few days ago. She told her it was completely unnecessary because she had enough dresses already, but she had to admit it was quite charming. Just the right dress to wear to the club. Tyler invited her to join him again this evening … And then … There was another invitation that was burning her up inside.

"Come to the club tonight and I promise I'll take you to the stars." he said. He … Nik … She closed her eyes and remembered how her stomach twisted and turned when he took her hand. She remembered how he made her laugh. He could be a lot of things, a scoundrel, the devil, the bad guy, the big bad wolf, but he was also intelligent and not just book smart. He knew about life. And the possibility he could teach her … Teach her how to live, was just so toxic. Like a shiny apple dangling just in front of her. But would she ever have the courage to grab it?

"No!" she screamed at herself and closed the closet. She wasn't going to behave like a silly little girl. No, it couldn't be enough for him to sweet talk her into anything. She knew the likes of him. He only wanted one thing. But yet … He seemed so different with her that afternoon, so genuine … And let's be honest … Nobody has offered before to take her to the stars … Especially not in that rich British accent … She opened the closet again and stared at the dress again. She was so conflicted. She still thought he was the devil that was trying to compel her to do something wrong but she just didn't care so much anymore. Maybe it wasn't wrong after all … Maybe … Maybe it was just about right?

" Caroline?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"I just came to tell you have a visitor. Someone you'll be very pleased to see I believe."

" Who is it mother?" but before her mother could utter a word Miss Katherine Pierce stormed into the room like a hurricane she was known to be.

"Katherine!" Caroline screamed from joy and threw herself into the arms of her dear friend.

"Missed me that much sweet Caroline? My, my I guess I'll have to go away more often."

"Don't tease me Kat. You know I missed you. It's never the same in this town without you."

"I have missed you too little Care bear. So much … But come, let us sit. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Caroline let Katherine do the talking. It was just so amazing to listen to her. Katherine was 3 years older then her, but had experienced so much in her life. She was like a role model to Caroline. She was also a part of a very old and distinguished Chicago family, but unlike Caroline, she had a father that was crazy about his only child, and that let her get away with anything. The streets of Chicago talked about the infamous Katherine and her shameful behavior, but old Pierce didn't seem to mind, as long as she was happy. He was a bit of a trouble himself in his young days, so he liked to see himself once more in his independent daughter. Katherine has been Caroline's role model because she managed to go to college and study to be a fashion designer. Something most respectable women of Chicago frown upon, but Katherine got to travel to Paris and Rome and work with some of the most respectable fashion designers of the time. Her and her fiancé Stefan Salvatore. Yes, funny coincidence, she was dating and being engaged to Damon's younger brother for years now. Caroline was proud so say she was also the one to introduce them. But although they loved each other very much Katherine had no intention to marry any time soon. "First I want to finish college and build a name for myself. In Stefan truly loves me, he will wait." she always said and she was right. Her charm and beauty were hard to resist. Her witty brain even harder. And her strength … Ah, Caroline really wished she could be more like her.

"Hey, Earth to my little Care bear? Where have you wandered off baby doll? I just asked you what's new in your little life. Although I have to be honest and say I already know … Getting married, ha? For the little Lockwood brat? Now, whose bright idea was that?"

"Kat, I really don't think you should talk like that." Caroline said shyly.

"Don't worry; your father is not at home. I saw him leave as I was coming. Pleasant as ever, I think he thinks I'm a bad influence on you … But he can't say anything since he's friends with my father. Got to love that." Katherine said and winked not giving a damn what anyone thought of her.

"I … I don't think he dislikes you Kat. He's just, you know … Him … He's a hard man to understand."

"Caroline, I've known you for years now. You don't have to defend him in front of me. Remember all the nights you cried to me because of his maltreatment? I'm sure you haven't forgotten, because I haven't either. I know his making you marry Tyler. Oh Caroline … What about college? Your hopes and dreams? In the end, God damn it all, what about love?"

" Kat …" Caroline said and started crying. Katherine just hugged her and said: " Tell me everything."

And so Caroline did the exact same thing. She told her friend every little detail, even about Nik.

"Wow, and here I thought I led an interesting life. None other than the Nik Mikaelson? I met him once you know. But I doubt he even remembers that. He's quite the looker though. Very charming, but kind of cold and distant. But it seems he has taken quite the fancy in you. That's great."

"Kat, are you out of your mind? How on Earth is that great? I'm marrying another man in less then a month from today."

"Please, nothing is set in stone yet. Until I see a ring on that pretty finger of yours I'm still rooting for a Forbes/Mikaelson rendezvous."

"Kat … You're insane!" Caroline screamed but then calmed down, remembering her mother could be eavesdropping at the door.

"Am I Care bear? Do you dare to look your friend in the eyes and lie to her that you don't like him? At all? Not one tiny, tiiiiny bit? Do you?"

Caroline should have said something, she knew she should, but she just stayed silent and smiled a bit.

" Ok, so that's that. We are getting you dressed and dolled up and your going with Stefan and me to the club tonight. And I don't want to hear a word about it. Destiny awaits my fair lady."

* * *

><p>Katherine always had her way, so another night in the row Caroline found herself in Tyler's club. Although it wasn't Tyler that was on her mind. She was standing there in her pretty little pink flapper dress, hair up, slight make up on, and elephants in her stomach. Seriously, these weren't sweet, little, precious butterflies, these were horrible huge elephants making her sick. She wanted to see him so badly. She was constantly tilting her head left and right.<p>

" Looking for Tyler?" Stefan asked her. They were standing alone near the bar while Katherine was greeting some old friends of hers.

" Hm, yes …" she said but not very convincingly.

" I heard about the marriage. I guess I should congratulate the lovely bride? Right?" Stefan was asking her suspiciously. He was totally under Katherine's influence.

"Stefan, you know I love you like a brother I never had, but please … I beg you … Don't you start too!"

"You're right. I bet my dear Kat already gave you a piece of her mind. I … You know I just want to see you happy, right? If anyone in this world deserves it then it's you Care."

"You're just saying that because I met you to Katherine and now you're forever in my debt." Caroline was kidding.

"Forever in your debt or forever cursing you? That woman is the devil. But she's my devil." Stefan's eyes softened. He loved Katherine so much, and Caroline wished someone would care for her so deeply and genuinely. And right at that moment Tyler appeared by her side.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. So honoured you have accepted my invitation two nights in a row." he kissed her hand gently and she smiled politely but felt nothing. She was still holding on … Waiting for someone else … Stefan and Tyler already knew each other since they belonged to the same circle, but they didn't particularly fancy one another. Tyler thought Stefan was a love sick fool running after that Katherine Piece and following her around the world the way he did, and Stefan thought Tyler was a daddy's little boy that would forever hide behind his last name and money. But because of Caroline they were smiling at each other and pretending to be best buds. That is until hurricane Katherine stormed into the picture …

"Well, well if it isn't Tyler Lockwood." she said and looked at him up and down.

"Miss Pierce I presume? It's a pleasure." Tyler kissed her hand but Katherine took it away from him and just seemed bored. She knew how to put a man down without saying a word.

"So, how were you travels Miss Pierce? I hear you like to spend a lot of time in Paris." Caroline wasn't sure if Tyler was truly trying to be pleasant or if he was trying to put Katherine in her place.

"Paris is wonderful, as is Europe. Have you been?"

"No, I'm afraid I am very busy, a business to run and all." Ok, Caroline saw know he was being just cocky, and she didn't like him one bit. At least when Nik was cocky he did it with style. Where was he by the way? He told her to come here and now he was nowhere in sight? Caroline didn't want to admit it but she was dying to see him. It was only a few hours since their last encounter, half a day, but it seemed like forever. She longed to be near him.

"Too bad Mr. Lockwood. You have no idea how much you can learn abroad. About culture, art, good manners."

Oh, Katherine was on fire tonight. She had no idea if Tyler would pick up that this was a plain insult to him and if he would lash out to Kat. But then suddenly she heard a voice behind them.

"Good evening."

She turned around and yes, it was him. He looked so handsome in his suit it made her heart skip a bit. She looked at him not more then a second, but she saw the recognition in his eyes. He was glad she was there, he was glad she came.

" Nik … You decided to join us. He usually doesn't leave his office if there isn't some girl in question. Who is your victim tonight?" Tyler was teasing him.

"Oh, you don't know her. You don't know her at all." Nik said and Caroline felt his look on her.

"Anyways, my name is Nik Mikaelson. He introduced himself to Stefan and Katherine."

Katherine gave him his hand and said: "You're quite the legend Mr. Mikaelson. Should I believe everything I here about you?"

" I don't know Miss Pierce. Should I believe everything I hear about you?"

Katherine just smiled and said: "Touché."

Caroline knew Katherine had liked him the second he said that sentence, he had guts, and Katherine liked men with guts. And Caroline felt something strange in that moment. No, it couldn't be, but it was. She felt jealous. She of course knew Katherine would never look another man while she was with Stefan, but she still felt jealous. She was going crazy. Especially since he was standing so close to her. But there was Tyler in between them … In every way possible … She couldn't stop staring at him as he was getting into a heated discussion with Katherine about the best European writer at the moment. He was just so powerful. In his looks, in his knowledge, his behaviour. Everything about him screamed power and Caroline was once again feeling a little out her league but at the same time very, very intrigued by this man and what he could offer to her. What he could be for her … And maybe … What she could be for him …

Stefan was cracking up while listening to the banter between Klaus and Katherine, but Tyler was obviously bored since nobody paid any attention to him. Nik stole the spotlight. And he's wan a good way to steal my heart, Caroline thought to herself not being able to fight this strong attraction any longer.

"Oh, I think I see the mayor. What an honour that he visited my club. I should go greet him. Caroline are you coming with me? This is a great opportunity for him to meet my beautiful fiancée."

Caroline felt trapped. Oh no … She didn't want to meet the mayor, or go anywhere with Tyler. She wanted to stay here. Close to Nik. Just being close to him made her blood boil.

" I …" she was trying to figure out what to say. Some excuse … But there was none actually …

But saint Katherine flew to her rescue as always.

"Oh no, Caroline? My dress got stuck in the back. You have to escort me to the ladies room so I can fix it."

"Can't Stefan do it?" Tyler asked in an angry tone.

"Tyler, how dare you even suggest something so preposterous? I am a lady you now." she said in an offended voice and dragged Caroline with her.

When they arrived at the ladies room, Katherine started laughing like crazy and Caroline joined her.

"What a tool." was the only thing Katherine said between laughs.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered to her.

"No need to thank, I got your back. Now goo, goo back and find that hunk of yours. And you know which one I'm talking about."

Caroline thought about it for a second or two, but that was it. She stepped outside and went to find Nik. She barely made two steps when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.

" Good evening beautiful."

"Nik … You almost gave me a heart attack. What do you think you're doing? Kidnapping me?"

" Well actually beautiful Miss Caroline that is exactly what I'm doing. I'm so glad you came tonight. I was dying to see you."

"But you just saw me this morning."

"So? Tell me you weren't dying to see me too?"

Caroline felt fortunate they were in the dark and he couldn't see her eyes. Because her eyes never knew how to lie. Her eyes would tell him everything.

" I don't know why I came here tonight." she decided to be a bit honest.

" Well, even that's a start, no? You came to see the stars."

" And where are they?" she asked bravely, a bit of Katherine must have gotten into her. Or maybe it was there all along and he was dragging this side of her onto the surface.

" Well personally I think they're in your gorgeous smile. But they are also just around the corner, but you'll have to trust me. So are you ready to be kidnapped?"

They stood in silence for a moment. The only noise you could hear was the beating of their hearts. Perfect synchronized beating of two lonely hearts on its way to find one other … For that reason Caroline felt like her heart gave her no other choice but to say: "Yes. Kidnap me."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, I just want to thank you for all your kind words, I'm so glad you want me to continue this. I finally started feeling this story, and I have a certain plan in my head where I plan to take it. So for now I'm definately continuing ;). <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, I kind of love it. Not much Klaroline(next chapter will be a lot of it, I promise) but I looove Katherine, I think I made her quite the cool character. And I loved that elephant part because seriously? Haven't you ever felt that way? It's just so strange when you start falling for someone. I hope I captured that moment correctly. PLEEEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING ;)! **


	7. You'll be the death of me

** " You'll be the death of me"**

The night has fallen. Nik has always been a nightly creature, the night with its shade and shadows and darkness brought him comfort. There are so many things, so many feelings you can hide in the dark. You can hide your fears and your dreads. But you can also hide your wishes, your hopes and dreams. In the dark you can pretend they don't exist. And then you can pretend to be the bad boy, the one that never cares, the one that wouldn't give anything to come to the light – the light being nothing else than love. But as Nik approached the window in his office and looked outside, looking at people rushing to the club, he wondered … Was he ready for the light? Was she the light? Will Caroline come tonight and take him up on his offer to show her the stars? Was he an insane fool for even offering something so cheesy? Of course he was, but he couldn't help himself. Those few moments spent with her that morning were enough for him to know … She could matter to him … Maybe even more then she should … He desperately wanted her to bring him to the light, but he also feared that instead of that he would be the one that would lead her into darkness. And despite of everything said about him, despite of everything he has done in his life, he knew he would never forgive himself if he would be the blame for turning off that light that shone inside of her. God, he was conflicted. What the hell was he supposed to do? He wanted her so badly it hurt, but he didn't want her just physically and that was the problem. If it was just physical he would find some other blond to release him from this misery. But no, it wasn't that simple … Not this time around … He wanted to be near her, listen to her speak, find out everything about her … About her wishes and dreams … And make them reality …

" Oh Nik old boy, you truly are going insane."

" Hm, never really imagined you for the type that talks to himself Nik." a voice behind him said.

" Tyler …" he responded as he turned around and looked into the eyes of a man Caroline was to marry. And he knew it … Without jealousy, ok maybe a smidge of it, maybe just a smidge … Don't ask him how or why, but he just knew … This boy could never make her happy. It wasn't just wishful thinking, it was a fact. He didn't know if Tyler would treat her badly, maybe he would treat her like a lady, maybe he would be attentive and sweet, but he knew this wouldn't be enough for Caroline. Tyler will always treat her condescendingly, it was just stronger then him, and this will eventually kill Caroline's light.

" … there is so much you don't know about me."

"You are a mystery Nik Mikaelson. It's hard to figure you out. I guess that's why all your enemies fear you."

" You think I have enemies Tyler? My God, I think you're just wrapped up in Capone and all that mafia business too much. I don't have enemies, just people who are smart enough not to get in my way." Nik said trying not to sound threatening but somehow he was more and more losing his patience around Tyler. The little boy was trying so hard to show him who's the boss, at least old Lockwood always let him be and do his job in peace.

"Listen Nik, we need to talk. I know you've been around this business a long time and I'm just a beginner, but I do own this club."

" Does this have a point Tyler?" Nik was getting impatient. Truth to be told, he was glancing outside every few second to see if she was arriving or not. Even now, when he was talking about business, the most important thing to him, she was the one penetrating and taking over his thoughts. That was baad! She'd be the death of him!

" I think you're paying the police too much bribe. It's really starting to affect the register. "

" Tyler? Do you want to keep this club open or not? I pay how much I have to pay to keep things running smoothly. If you want trouble … By all means …" Nik sat at his table and lit a cigar while looking at the little cocky boy in front of him. This boy is going to be trouble; he was rash and wanted quick money. This was it, Nik thought; his moment to leave this place was approaching.

" I just think we shouldn't pay so God damn much just to have their protection. I mean, I'm a damn Lockwood."

" I don't think they care if you're the damn Pope. This is the prohibition. You're lucky this club is even open. If they knew about the alcohol…. You could rot in jail, Lockwood or no Lockwood."

"Nik don't be so melodramatic. You know for a bad boy of Chicago you worry too much."

"I'm not a bad boy now, I'm a business man. You should be the same."

"What are you applying? That I'm some kind of idiot that doesn't know how to run his own business?"

Nik was just above to confirm this. He had had enough. This boy that has grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth is going to talk to him like that?

But Zack came into the office and said to Tyler: "Caroline Forbes is here. You requested to come and find you if she arrived." Tyler had a smug look on his face when he turned around to face Nik: "I guess my lovely fiancée has arrived. We'll finish this conversation later. I just can't wait to see her." and with saying that he turned around and left his office.

She was here. She was here. This was the only thing going through Nik's mind. She came. But then … A doubt penetrated into his mind. Was she here for him? Or was she here merely to meet with her fiancée? Maybe she was like all the rest, maybe she was like that bitch Tatia. Maybe she wanted him to be her toy, her last fling before settling down on the Lockwood estate and throwing lavishing parties. Should he even bother? Should he take that risk? He could make such a fool of himself. No, it wasn't worth it … He would just stay in his office and let her be with Tyler. But then he remembered that light in her eyes when she talked about the stars. No, she couldn't be just a dream, she was real. And he wanted her to be his reality. So he would have to fight for it. Because all the best things in life are worth fighting for, and he was a fighter. So he went downstairs, to see her, to be near her … And wishfully … To steal her away …

* * *

><p>She looked so stunning in her little pink dress. She smiled so genuinely when her friend spoke; he recognized the infamous Katherine Pierce and kind of hoped she was putting Tyler in his place. He knew she was capable of that, or so he heard. He approached them and started making conversation, with Katherine, with Stefan, but ignoring Caroline. When Katherine took Caroline to the lady's room, clever move indeed, and Tyler went to greet the mayor he was left alone with Stefan Salvatore. He had never met him until tonight, but somehow he kind of started liking him instantly after Stefan said : " Don't take this the wrong way, I know you kind of work for him, but that Tyler guy is really a dick."<p>

Nik just smiled and said: "Let's drink to that."

"God, I can't believe Caroline has to marry him. She'll be miserable with him."

"Are you sure? I mean, dick or no dick, but Tyler has a lot to offer to a young lady. Richness, protection, a good name…"

" Yes, I am sure." Stefan said sounding a bit angry at the moment. Nik could see he was very protective of Caroline, in a brotherly kind of way.

" I have known Caroline since she was a little girl. Those things don't matter to her. Those things won't make her happy. "

" She will be trapped." Stefan whispered and looked genuinely worried. And that was enough for Nik. Enough for him to excuse himself from Stefan's company and go. Go the find her, go to fulfil his promise to take her to the stars. If she wanted to go with him that is …

" Yes. Kidnap me." she said in a dark corner of Tyler's club and he decided to do the same. He couldn't wait another second to do the same.

He grabbed her sweet little delicate hand and said: "There's a back entrance no one uses anymore, we can sneak out right now."

" And where are you going to take me?" he wasn't sure if she was afraid of him or just curious.

" You'll just have to trust me." he said and winked at her while taking her outside.

" My car is parked there." he pointed out and gave her a chance to change her mind. He saw she was hesitant, he saw she was fighting her inner demons as well, and he was ready to let her go, if she wanted to, but still prayed that for once in his life someone would give him a benefit of a doubt, give him a chance. When she started walking towards the car he knew that his wish was for once granted.

He opened the door for her and helped her in.

" I guess I just thoroughly enjoy the role of your chauffeur. Well Miss, fasten up your seatbelt. One journey to the stars is just beginning."

"You are insane. You know that?" she said while for the first time that evening genuinely smiling at him. And God did he love that moment; he wished he could freeze it for all eternity to come. Her smile … And his happiness about that little smile …

"Trust me when I tell you that you're not the first person that has noticed that. But you're the most charming one."

She didn't know how to respond to that so they sat in silence for a while, him driving and she trying to figure out where they were going.

"Wow, you are actually kidnapping me. Where the hell are we? Is this still Chicago?"

" Maybe …" he said in a coy voice.

" Don't worry sweetheart. We're almost there."

" And where is there?" she was trying to fish information out of him but he just smiled.

"Patience is a virtue love."

" And getting chopped into pieces in the middle of nowhere is not a good way to go."

" Oh please, I promise I'm not a serial killer. To busy to take up a hobby demanding as that."

" Ha, ha … You really think you're funny, don't you? Well Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sorry to inform you, but someone has to that your sense of humour is really inappropriate."

He was just about to replay something witty when he saw that they have arrived. And Caroline was amazed.

" Wow, I mean you can actually see the stars. So clearly …"

" You can see them even better from the top." he opened the door and took her hand into his. She lost balance for a second and found herself wrapped in his arms.

"Easy there, I guess the stars really got you mesmerized." he was trying to play it cool but having her so near him made his heart skip a bit as well. He never wanted to let her go. But she broke free and started walking towards the top of this hill.

"How come I never heard of this place? Where are we anyways?"

He took a blanket from the car and followed after her.

" Well believe it or not it's just a few miles outside of Chicago. See? If you look in that direction you can see the whole Chicago at your feet. And why you don't know about it? It's not the place where rich boys usually take their girls.

" But it's so beautiful. She said and started twirling." It made his heart sing. But then she stopped …

"You must think I'm being silly. Wanting to see the stars and all …"

"I think you're beautiful." he merely said and she right away looked away and looked at the stars again.

He put the blanket on the grass and sat on it.

"Sit next to me?" he asked.

And she did, she came, and sat next to him. Their legs were touching. He could feel the heat that she was producing. He wondered if she felt the same.

" So …" she turned around and faced him.

" What do you want to do?"

" I want to talk."

" What do you want to talk about?"

" I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want it life."

She looked completely and utterly surprised. And he had no idea way. Did he say something wrong?

"Did I say something wrong?"

" No, it's just … I don't think anyone had ever asked me that."

"Well, that's there mistake. But I am asking and curious to know. Everything about you."

He squeezed her hand and said: "You can trust me."

And so she did. She told him about her obsession with reading, how she burned books so her parents wouldn't find out what she was reading. She told him how much she wanted to go to college and become a journalist…

"And Tyler? What about him? Do you want to marry him?"

"Excuse me? You're lack of manners is showing again. You know very well that is never a question that a gentleman should ask of a lady."

"Maybe I'm not trying to be a gentleman. Maybe I just want to be your friend Caroline."

"You want us to be friends? Alright then … Then, then tell me something honest about yourself. I've done all the confessing so far. Be honest with me, I dare you."

"You don't think I can be honest?"

"I'm waiting …"

"Alright, I'll give you honest. I fancy you Caroline. I think you're beautiful, strong, and full of light. I see so much potential in you. I think you could conquer the world if you wanted to, I think you could do whatever, if you truly set your mind to it. And I …"

"I also think you're freezing your butt off in that pretty little dress of yours. Here, let me …"

He started to remove his coat and wrap it around her. She just looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers and batted her eyelashes at him. Looking into her eyes, it felt like being lost at sea, waiting for the storm to pass. Although he truly wanted it never to pass …

" And I think I'm going to kiss you now." he thought he heard himself saying. Thought because everything went a bit fuzzy after that.

He leaned in closer and brushed her lips. She didn't respond but she didn't move away either. So he decided to continue. He kissed her slowly and gently. She tasted like champagne and something sweet. She tasted like his doom. He wrapped his arms around her and she finally cave in. She opened her mouth and let him in. She was kissing so innocently, like it was her first time, and it made him go insane with passion. Her tongue was gently caressing his and he knew she enjoyed it because a small moan escaped her perfect rosy lips. Actually, they weren't so rosy anymore, they were a bit swollen from the kisses he was giving her but he didn't know how to stop. He didn't know if he was in heaven or hell, all he knew was the thing he whispered into her ear: "You'll be the death of me."

She broke their kiss and looked him in the eyes: "No, you'll be the death of me." she whispered and continued kissing him …

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be completely honest, I wasn't planning on writing this chapter today, because I have really a lot of obligations. But all your sweet words and kind reviews just made me write it and share it with you. So I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, your reviews keep me writing and they make my day, they truly do. <strong>

**So this is a Klaroline chapter, I hope you like were he took her. It's not exactly Paris yet, but I would still die for a man like Nik/Klaus to take me somewhere like this. I think it's every girl's fantasy, so I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;) ... LOVE YOU GUYS ;) **


	8. Never let me go

** Never let me go**

The stars never shone so bright as that night on a hill near Chicago. The stars never shone so bright in one girl's eyes as that night that changed it all. The girl's name was Caroline Forbes and she finally after 19 years of her life felt something, something real, something hers and hers alone. On that hill near Chicago she felt safe, she felt she was right were she was meant to be, tucked into his amorous arms.

"We should go." She said although unwillingly.

"Why?" he asked

"Well, we can't stay here forever."

"And why not?"

"Nik … You're not making any sense."

" Really? Because for the first time in my life I feel like I'm making perfect sense." he said and kissed her once more. Gently, but yet passionately. She had kissed a few guys when she was in her all girls' school; don't ask how she managed to, but after tonight she knew she was never truly kissed before. He kissed her like she was the only thing that existed in this world, like she was the air he couldn't live without. He was kissing her like she mattered, like she was the only thing that mattered. His kisses made her feel wanted and beautiful. His kisses made her want it all, and want it with him. As you can see, his kisses were making her lose her mind, so she pulled herself away, just a little bit.

" No seriously, my God it's almost morning. You have to take me home."

" But why? Why can't I just keep you? I have kidnapped you after all." Klaus was teasing her while kissing her earlobe and making her dizzy.

" No, stop. We … We really should get going."

" You don't mean that." now he was putting small, gentle kisses across her hand and it made her heart and her head twirl.

" Nik …" she whispered in ecstasy.

" See? It doesn't sound like you want us to part."

" Nik, be a gentleman. I really need to head back home before my father calls the police."

" I guess you're right." he finally admitted.

" I deeply apologize on my ungentleman like behaviour, it's just you completely distracted me. You have that affect on me, if you haven't noticed." He said and winked at her.

Oh no, why did he had to wink. She hated when he was winking at her. It was just too damn sexy for human eyes to bear. She really couldn't help it when she knocked him back on the blanket and started kissing him forcefully once more. He was like a drug running through her veins, the sweetest drug she had ever tasted. So it took them almost a half hour more to finally release one another and to head back to Chicago.

She was looking at the window and a shiver suddenly came over her. What did just happen? What did she do? What did they do? What would tomorrow bring?

" Penny for your thoughts?" he said

" Oh, not sure they're worth as much."

" For one thought from that pretty little head of yours I would give everything I have."

" Oh Nik …" she turned around and faced him while he was driving, but still looking at her from time to time.

" Caroline …" he whispered gently and at that moment she knew she had no clue what tomorrow might bring but as for tonight … She regretted nothing. But nonetheless she was still scared to death.

"What are we going to do Nik?" she asked bluntly because she had a hole in her stomach that was burning her up alive.

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?"

"I mean that this is crazy, and I mean that the whole world is against us. I mean that this could never work." she said half crying. Suddenly he pulled the car to the side of the road and took her face into his hands.

" Look at me. I know this is crazy but that's why I trust it. The best things in life are the crazy things. The crazy things that take one's breath away, the way you took my breath away the first time I saw you two nights ago in that little white dress falling into my arms. Now that was crazy and I trust it, I trust in us."

" But …" she started speaking but he put a finger onto her lips.

" Sssh, do you trust me?"

She saw the fear in his eyes, and how much he longed to hear that yes from her lips. And she knew she did trust him, it didn't matter she had only just met him. She has been waiting for him her whole life, so how could she not trust him?

" Yes." she whispered but with assurance in her gentle voice.

" Then trust me when I say we will figure everything out, together."

"Together." he whispered into her hair as he held her close and as she wished he would never let her go.

* * *

><p>But he did have to let her go. At least for tonight almost morning. They said their goodbye, with a dozen of kisses of course, not far from her house. She didn't want him to drive her right in front because she was afraid some servant might still be up, or God forbid her father. She looked at the little clock she had in her handbag, my God it was already 3 in the morning. Being reckless comes with its consequences … Being in love, a part of her still nerve-wracking heart thought, comes with its consequences. So she took a deep breath and entered her house trying to keep the noise to a minimum. She closed the door behind her and took off her shoes. She was just about to hit the stars on her fingers when she heard a voice behind her … A voice that made her melt on the spot … But it wasn't a good melt, like when Nik whispered how beautiful she looked like into her ear while touching her … It was that melt that made you want to scream in fear, but you were so scared you couldn't even do that.

"Caroline …" the voice repeated her name, sounding even more threatening the other time around. So she had no choice than to turn around, although her feet were ready to make a run for it, but no … She was a woman, not a child, and she had to behave accordingly.

"Father …" she answered. "What are you still doing up?"

"What do you think? Waiting for my daughter, a respectable member of this society to come home in the morning."

"I …" she tried to say something but her voice just cracked.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Father, please calm down." she was trying to calm herself down and speak as normally as possible. Everything was at stake, she had to be strong, she had to be the version of herself Nik would never want to let go off.

"Don't tell me to calm down you ungrateful child. Now tell me where you have been."

" I have been at Tyler's club with Katherine and Stefan. I am so sorry I came so late, the time just ran out on us. We were having fun and Tyler insisted I stayed a while longer …" she was rambling, she was rambling like hell, and sending all her prayers to God he wouldn't figure it out. Truth to be told she was always a horrible layer, especially in front of a man she feared so much at times. But maybe … Maybe he had bought it?

Then it all happened so suddenly. He took two steps towards her and slapped her so hard she lost balance and fell to the floor. She felt her cheek burning and her head hurting. She was still a bit disoriented when he pulled her off her knees and held her in a painful grasp.

"You little whore." was the only thing he said.

"Please, you're hurting me." she tried to push him away but the held her even tighter, probably leaving bruises on her arms by now.

" You think I'm an idiot? Do you?" he yelled at her.

" No, I don't … Please …" she looked him in the eyes, begging him to let her go, and so he finally did. But he threw her so hard she almost lost balance again and stumbled before restoring her balance and rubbing her arms in places where he left his marks.

"I know you left the club with that Nik Mikaelson bastard. You see, I never trusted you, so I had you followed. You're a little bitch; you get that from your mother. "

" Daddy please …" Caroline was desperately trying to calm him down.

" Don't …" he yelled so hard Caroline had feared he woke up the entire house, not that anyone would dare to come down while he was in this mood, not even her mother.

" Don't call me that. You are no daughter of mine. I gave you everything. I have arranged a perfect marriage for you. And how do you repay me? By mocking me in this way?"

"This isn't about you." she finally yelled and waited for him to lash out at her one more time, but he didn't move an inch, and nor did she.

"Oh, and what is it about? Love?" he started laughing so hard it made Caroline's ears bleed.

" Love? You know nothing about love, or maybe you do …" he said and approached her once more. She could see the evil glare in his eyes.

"You are going to marry Tyler. You'll never see that guy again, unless Tyler asks you otherwise. If you ever go to him again … I promise I'll kill him in cold blood. I'll tear limp by limp from his worthless body and feed it to the dogs while he's screaming your pathetic little name. "

"You wouldn't do that." Caroline whispered, but she knew very well he would.

"You want to test me?" he said still having that evil glare in his eyes.

"Now go to your room, so I don't have to look at your despicable face anymore."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Although her feet were shaking and she could barely move she ran to the stars when she heard a voice behind her say.

" Oh Caroline? One more thing. If you try to run I will hunt you both down and kill you like dogs. Hope we're clear on that sweetie."

Caroline closed the door to her room and fell to the floor. She started shaking and gasping for air. She closed her eyes, and the tears she was trying to hold back so desperately downstairs came.

"Oh Nik …" she whispered into the darkness.

After a while of sitting on the cold floor and crying in silence she finally somehow, in a blur, managed to get up, get undressed and go to bed. But sleep never came to her eyes. She was millions of years far from sleeping. "Do you trust me?" echoed in her ears, but it was followed by a: "I promise I'll kill him in cold blood." What the hell was she supposed to do now? There was a no way out for her … She would die herself if anything happened to him … Although she would die far from him as well… But at least he would be alive … Oh God, she needed to talk to somebody … So she waited impatiently for the sunrise. She waited to hear her father's footsteps on the steps. She waited to hear him walk out. Then she called out to their servant Maria and told her to go to Katherine's house and tell her to come at once, that it was an emergency. She knew Katherine would hate her for waking her up so early, but she also knew Katherine would always come to her, no matter what. And she wasn't wrong, an hour later Katherine Pierce stormed into her room.

" Are you insane? Do you know the hour? Didn't you hear us beauties need our beauty sleep? Care …" she stood in half of a sentence when seeing her face, a very ugly bruise was forming on the one side of her cheek.

"Caroline, my lord … Who did this to you? Was it Nik?" she said in disbelief, feeling guilty she ever let her friend go with a stranger, no matter how charming he was.

" Oh Kat." Caroline started crying and Katherine almost cried as well when seeing her friend in so much pain.

"That bastard. I'm going to smack him personally … How dares he … I'm going to …"

"Katherine, it wasn't him. Sit down."

Caroline suddenly had such a sense of deju vu. Was it just yesterday afternoon that they were sitting in the same position talking about her marriage to Tyler? Was it? Because she didn't feel like the same person anymore. She felt ten years older, but none the wiser. She knew in her heart what she had to do, but that didn't mean it was hurting any less. First step was to say everything to Katherine. She would be the only person to know, the only one that could help her. So she spoke and spoke until her mouth went dry. And for once Katherine was perfectly quite, not interrupting her, just listening. When Caroline finally stopped Katherine just looked at her with a tear in her eye and said: "You know what you have to do."

Caroline stood up and went to the window. Although it was daylight she was trying to see the stars one more time. She closed her eyes and thought: "No matter what I do Nik. Please, never let me go."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I have to say- THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! I have never thought I'd get so many reviews, but every one of them made me so happy ... That is why I decided to write the next chapter so soon. My boyfriend's coming tomorrow, so I'll be dealing with my love life instead of Klaroline, so I wanted to publish this so you wouldn't have to wait a week. <strong>

**I'm also happy to be publishing it just before the FINALLY Klaus and Caroline moment in TVD ( I almost died two days ago when seeing the still of them dancing) and that is why I'm a bit sorry this is such a hard chapter but as Klaus and Caroline in the show, the 20is Caroline and Nik will have to go through a lot to fight for their love. Poor Care though ... Her father is really horrible ... But I still think this is a pretty decent chapter,very emotional and everything, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY AGAIN. AND ENJOY OUR LONG AWAITED KLAROLINE MOMENT TONIGHT. LOVE YOU ALL KLAROLINE LOVERS OUT THERE :))) **


	9. It's always darkest before the dawn

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

Nik woke up just before the dawn was about to set in. He woke up in his apartment, in the wrong part of town, as he liked to joke around. Yes, until she came into his life he didn't mind throwing a joke or two at his own dispense. He didn't mind being the bad boy, the Mikaelson recast, and all the other things they liked to call him. He didn't care because up until Caroline Forbes waltzed into his life he wasn't capable of caring anymore, or so he thought, or so he repeatedly told himself in nights like these. They say it's always darkest before the dawn, but every part of Nik's nights was dark when he was tortured by his usual nightmares. And although this was one of the most beautiful nights in his life, all he had to remember was how it felt to hold her in his arms, the nightmares still came. The nightmare came … He stood up to walk to the bathroom to splash some water onto his face … He heard the neighbours fighting again, and smashing things around, and he heard police sirens somewhere in the distance. And he heard the uncontroable beating of his heart … He splashed some water onto his face and took one long and hard look at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and remembered the nightmare. It was that bastard's face that was still haunting him, still wouldn't let go … Always saying the exact same thing: "You are not good enough." Mikael was dead and buried, but for some reason Nik still couldn't let go. He still couldn't let go and just … I don't know, be happy? "You are not good enough" was still lingering in his mind as he was getting ready to go to work. Was Mikael right? Maybe he was right all along, maybe he was a good for nothing brat, a worthless piece of shit. Maybe … Maybe he wasn't good enough for Caroline … Maybe she would be better of with Tyler … No, he mustn't think like that. He was no prince charming but he knew how much he cared about her … How much he desperately wanted her in his life … She was the first light in his life after years of horrible darkens … He wouldn't let her go … She wanted to be with him, and he would fight for her … It's always darkest before the dawn, but the beauty and the innocence of the new dawn waking up is always worth it … So was she … And so were they …

" I presume Tyler hasn't arrived yet?" Nik asked Victor although he already knew the answer to that. Mr. Tyler Lockwood never came before noon, and even when he came it was only to pick up last nights earnings.

"Of course not boss. The master of the universe needs his beauty sleep."

" Victor." Nik reprimanded him. "Don't talk like that. You know these walls have ears. You're too valuable for me to lose. But don't worry; we won't be here much longer."

"Anything to share boss?" Victor asked curiously although he knew what Nik was aiming at. I guess everybody sort of knew, except poor, ever so clueless Tyler Lockwood.

"All in good time, all in good time." Nik just whispered and winked at him.

Yes, he was definitely feeling much better this morning. The nightmare was behind him, and he had a future to look foreword to. With a beautiful, stunning, and amazing woman by his side. Oh sweet Caroline, what you do to me, he thought when a knocking on the door interrupted him from his sweet thoughts.

"Boss, there's a girl to see you, again."

Oh no, Klaus thought. Not that bitch again, he immediately figured out it was Tatia. That bitch just wouldn't give up.

"Tell her I'm not here."

"Now, now Nik … Is that any way to talk to your oldest friend?"

"Bonnie!" he screamed with joy and went to hug her right away.

"Easy there cowboy. What's with the explosion of love over here? Have you been drinking?"

"Always a tease Bon. I'm just genuinely happy to see. It's been so long."

" I know … Almost a year …" she said while glancing around his office.

" Not much is changed here I see. Or am I wrong?"

"You better come in and sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do. Still a vodka girl?"

"Always Nik. I girl's taste in men changes, but when she finds a drink to her taste it's a long lasting love."

"Still haven't found that one that would make you want to stay?"

" I'm a singer Nik, my life is on the road. And I enjoy it. Men come and go. You're actually the only one that sticks around, in a weird way."

" Well, I'll definitely drink to that dear friend."

" How about you Nik old boy. The last time I saw you … If I recall …"

"Oh, don't even go there Bonnie …"

" You were laying on my couch moping about that dreadful … What was her name? Tatia? Dead drunk … Not a sight for sore eyes …"

" And I do apologise for that …"

" No, no needs for apologising. I mean that's what friends are for. I just hope you're over that phase. She was never worth it."

" I know that Bonnie … Now I know that more than ever … "

"Really? Anything you like to share?"

" Well actually love …" and so Nik told Bonnie, everything. Nik wasn't much about friendships, but Bonnie and he had a lot in common. Fucked up family relationships, and a drive to survive. They liked each from the first moment she stepped into this club two years ago asking them if they needed a singer and not taking a no for an answer before they heard her sing. The old Lockwood would throw her out on her ass but she was in luck, it was Nik's good morning and he decided to hear her out. He never regretted it; she was a great singer and even a better friend. He knew that tough outside guard hid a heart of gold, another thing they had in common, I guess. Nik actually asked her once, from boredom, how come they never hooked up and she told him: "Because we're too similar. We would burn each other out. You need someone that will help you see how amazing you are, but when the time is right and when you're ready for it." And once more the wisdom that is Bonnie was right.

"So? You're not going to say anything?" Nik stared at Bonnie as she was observing him carefully.

" Oh Nik … As usual, you left me speechless. I don't know if I should jump from joy you have finally found someone you're ready to let in, or start crying it's once again so messed up. Tyler Lockwood's fiancée? Really Nik?"

" I can't help who you …" Nik stopped right there.

" Love?" she finished for him.

" I mean it's only been what? Three days? I don't know …" he started to rationalize it.

" Oh shut up Nik. You love her. Love is stupid and idiotic. And yes, a second is enough. Sometimes it is. "

"So you do think I should fight for her? Not let her go?"

"I can't tell you what to do Nik but … We're the creatures of the night, our hearts aren't sweet and pure. We don't fall in love just like that. If she's your dawn, then yes … Don't let her go … You may not get another Sunrise. Sometimes you have to risk everything if you want the grand, epic romance. And Nik …" she turned around and looked him in the eyes before walking out. "Whatever you may think about yourself you are worth it, and you are capable of being that epic romance hero. She's lucky to have you Nik, don't forget that."

Over the day Nik buried himself in work but he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie's words. He wasn't completely sure what exactly he would say to Tyler but he knew he needed to speak to him. But where the hell was he, it was almost 3 p.m. and Tyler still hasn't been around. This was strange even for him. And Nik heard some noises and his heart stopped. It was her voice. It was Caroline. And she was with Tyler. What the hell was going on? He heard them walking up the stairs and before he knew it they were both in his office. The mere sight of her made him tremble, she looked as beautiful as ever, but something … Something about her was just off.

" Hey man, just wanted to see if everything is in order. I'm a bit late, but what the hell I'm the boss, I can afford it, right?" Tyler said and winked at Caroline who smiled at his pathetic attempt of humour and brag.

" Tyler all that walking has made me a bit thirsty. Could you bring me a soda? Please?"

" Hm, sure, I'll just call Victor to get it …"

" No you bring it. You said you'd do anything for me, remember?" Caroline said flirtatiously and Nik was completely awestruck. He could only hope this was Caroline's strange attempt to stay alone with him.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." Tyler was pouting but he left the room to get her the soda, thus leaving them alone.

The moment they were left alone it felt like someone has sucked all the air out of the room. They were so close but so far … He wanted to touch her, no, he needed to touch her … She was the aching emotion in his stomach, it's been only a few hours but a few hours too long for him. He closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly, smelling her hair, touching her skin, it felt divine. But it lasted only a few seconds before she pushed him away.

" Stop. We can't do this." she said moving a step backward and creating a distance between them.

" Yes, you're right. I need to speak to Tyler. I'll speak to him right away. And then everything would be alright. We'll be together. "

"No!" she screamed and put her hand to her lips.

" I don't want you to tell him anything."

" But Caroline … I now you're scared sweetheart but …" he tried to get closer but yet again she pulled away.

" I know your scared but I promise I would never let anything happen to you. I know it won't be easy but we'll figure it out together. I'm going to take care of you."

She just started at him with a tear starting to form in her eye.

" I'm so sorry Nik. But that is not what I want. I want to marry Tyler."

What? What did she just say? Nik started feeling a bit woozy, maybe he heard her wrong.

" Caroline, what are you talking about? What is wrong? Tell me."

" I am telling you Nik." she said, wiping of her tear, and speaking in a very determined fashion.

"Last night was great, it really was. It was a really fun fling. Just what I needed before marriage to loosen me up a bit. But then you started taking this so seriously …"

"Caroline, what's wrong? You can't mean that…"

" Oh Nik, we had fun. But this is real life; Tyler is everything I dreamed of. I want to marry him. Please don't bother me anymore."

She was about to step outside, when he just couldn't help himself. He didn't understand anything. So he grabbed her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Let go off me." She started fighting him off "Or I'll start to scream."

"You can't possibly tell me you don't feel this. That we mean nothing to you?"

"We? There is no we or us Nik."

"Look me in the eye and say that. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care."

He felt her shiver beneath him as he was still holding her close. Hoping, praying this was yet another one of his nightmare and that he will wake soon. Wake before the dawn … Finally she looked up and he found himself once more lost in her eyes.

"You mean nothing to me. Now leave me alone" she said calmly and ran from his office in not so calm of a fashion.

Nik was left there standing. Numb. Broken. Dead. Apparently he was once more played for a fool. It was all a charade, a game. She didn't care about him. How could he be so foolish to actually believe she would want him? "You are not good enough. You are not good enough. You are not good enough." He took a chair and threw it at a window in his office. The sound of glass breaking was nothing, the sound of his heart breaking was much louder and it was filling his ears and breaking every inch of his body. Tyler rushed into the office.

"What the hell man?"

" I need a drink." he said and left the office, left the club, left her there with his fiancée.

"You mean nothing to me." she said to him. "Fine then, you'll mean nothing to me as well." he said and once more let the darkness consume him. It wasn't darkest before the dawn anymore. It was dark all over.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys it took so long to update. I was just not sure if to continue this or not because I was so heartbroken after Klaus has died last week. I miss him already, and this TylerKlaus thing just sucks for me :( ... So today I felt like writing again and I have no idea if this is total crap so ... If there's anyone still reading this story, I would be so happy to get a REVIEW, maybe it will cheer me up and keep me going ;) ... **


	10. One life to live

** One life to live**

"Now open your eyes and look at your pretty face in the mirror." Elena said to Caroline.

So Caroline opened her eyes and took one long and heard look at herself. She had to admit, Elena had outdone herself this time, the make up was flawless and Caroline looked more then lovely but the problem was … All the make up in the world couldn't hide all the nights she spend crying over the last month. All the seconds of the day thinking about Nik, thinking how he hated her. She did exactly what Katherine advised her, she told him that she didn't care about him, to keep him safe, to keep him alive. But by doing that she killed herself. Nothing ever hurt as much as seeing his face when she told him this, she ripped his heart out and it ripped hers as well. But there was no turning back now …

"Caroline, you don't like it?" Elena interrupted her from her thoughts.

"My God Elena, no, it's lovely."

" It's just for the rehearsal dinner. We're going to a professional tomorrow. Caaroline, can you believe it? You're getting married tomorrow. I can believe it, this last month just flew by."

But the thing is, for Caroline it didn't fly by, for her every day dragged on and on. And she felt as she was chocking. Is every day for the rest of her life going to look like that from now on? Sometimes she felt like ending it all, ending her miserable existence but no … This was not Caroline Forbes, only utter and complete cowards would think about things like that. Her cards have been dealt and she would have to learn how to play with them, no matter how much it hurt. Maybe, maybe one day I'll stop loving him, she kept telling to herself, but she was such a bad liar, she didn't even know how to lie to herself. She knew very well she would always love Nik Mikaelson, that night underneath the stars, they way he looked at her, and they way he made her feel, like she could do anything. Like she could be a bird with wings and even fly if she would set her mind to it. If I could, I'd always fly to you, she thought. Always you …

"Can I? Just one more time?" Elena again interrupted her from her thoughts.

" Sure, knock yourself out." Caroline replied and Elena once more opened the door of her wardrobe and admired her wedding dress.

"I'm actually a bit jealous. I mean I know my wedding dress was beautiful as well but this … Oh Caroline … It's the most elegant wedding dress I have ever seen. Look at all this silk and satin and this beads … They were hand made you know? Your mother told me. It cost a fortune, but only the best for the most lavishing wedding of the year, or that Chicago has ever seen."

It was so funny, Elena was more excited then she was. Katherine advised her not to tell Elena anything, the less people knew the better. Elena gladly agreed to be her maid of honour, after Katherine said she couldn't stand to also sign a paper that would make her miserable for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, tomorrow at this time the paper would be signed, she would sign it and become Caroline Lockwood. My God, it sounded so wrong.

"You have nothing to be jealous about Elena. You know that weddings aren't about the dress. They are about love and wanting to share your life with someone. You're lucky you found that in Damon, that you found it in each other."

"Oh Caroline …" Elena sat next to her and held her hand.

" Still feeling a bit melancholic? I know this marriage wasn't what you wanted from the start but Tyler is such a nice guy, I'm sure he'll try really hard to make you happy. Maybe if you put a little effort to it? Please? We can't have a bride that's frowning. How would that look in the pictures? You know I heard the mayor of Chicago is coming? And the Chicago Tribune … You're pretty face is going to be everywhere; you're going to be such a star tomorrow. So smiiile …"

"I'll do my best Elena." was the best that Caroline Forbes could promise.

Her mother entered the room in a hurry.

"Caroline! You're not dressed yet? The rehearsal starts in an hour. We have to get going. Don't want to keep your fiancée waiting. You know all of Chicago will be there."

"Don't worry mother, I'll be right down. I just have to slip the dress on and I'm good to go."

All of Chicago will be there. She wondered … Would he be there? I mean the rehearsal dinner was being held at the club. As she was putting her black dress on( if tomorrow she had to be dressed in white, God damn it today she'd show her real feelings with a tight black dress, that was showing of every curve of her body and every scar on her soul) she couldn't stop thinking about it. She, she hadn't seen him from that horrible day when she told him he meant nothing to her and that she wanted to marry Tyler. First she was sure he would never buy it, but maybe she was a better actress that she thought, or maybe he never cared for her as much as she cared for him. Another lie she was telling herself to make it easier … She saw the hurt in his eyes, you can't fake that … She knew that because it was the same hurt she saw in her eyes every time she looked into the mirror. The colour was still their, the sparkle maybe, but the light … The light has gone out like those stars the night he first and last held her in his arms.

"If only we had more time together … If only we were two nobodies that met each other at the market maybe … I would give all of this away for you. And gladly. Too bad you can never know about it. Too bad you'll never know how much I love you." she said to herself as she took her little purse and head downstairs to meet her mother, Elena and Damon. Thank God for small joys, she thought when she remembered her father had a lot of business to do and told them he'll meet them at the club. She couldn't stand to be around him after that awful night, she avoided him by every cost. And he never said a word to her, but she saw the way he looked at her his eyes telling it all: "Don't mess this up or you know the cost."

"There is the blushing bride to be." Damon was teasing her.

"Caroline, why are you dressed in black? It's not a funeral." her mother was reprimanding her like she was a little child and she had to fight so hard not to say – but it is, it is my funeral.

"Caroline you look beautiful in anything. Like an angel. But can't wait to see you in your wedding dress tomorrow. I'll be the proudest maid of honour in all Chicago." Elena was beaming with joy so Caroline smiled politely and let them escort her to this God forsaking dinner. First of many to come she was sure. And she could have been so much more, now … She'll just be someone's trophy wife.

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock sharp but the club was already crowded with people. The whole freaking Chicago was invited to this circus, I mean, her wedding and this rehearsal dinner. Thank God her mother and Tyler's mother took over the whole arrangements thing because if she had to do it she'd seriously lose her mind, even more then she had already lost it. This is not how this was supposed to be a painful voice inside of her head was screaming but she was trying to block it and smile politely to everyone although she didn't know half of these people.<p>

"Katherine" she yelled when she saw her best friend arrive.

"I'm so glad you made it, I was a bit worried you wouldn't come."

"Sorry hun, Stefan couldn't find a place to park to save his life. You'd think it was the bloody queen of England getting married with all the fuss. No offense."

"None taken. I don't get it either."

"Oh I get it, the high and mighty have come to see another power couple being forged in front of their very eyes. Another guy getting his pretty little submissive wife and another girl becoming a brainless social doll for their amusement."

Suddenly Katherine stopped and looked at Caroline with guilt in her eyes: "I am so sorry Caroline, I truly am an awful friend. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said that."

"No Katherine, don't you dare apologise to me. You're the only one brave enough to call it as it is."

Caroline hugged her and said: " Don't ever change, if it wasn't for you I'd go crazy by now."

" I just wish there was more that I could do." Katherine said with sadness in her voice.

"Just be here for me?"

"Always." Katherine whispered.

"Have you seen, you know … Him?" Caroline asked shyly but at that moment Tyler approached her with more people to meet.

"There you are beautiful. I'd like you to meet Elijah Mikaelson and his lovely wife Tatia."

Caroline froze when she heard that last name. But she managed to extend her hand somehow and politely introduce herself.

" She really is beautiful Tyler." Elijah complimented her.

"Thank you so much for inviting our family to your festivity."

"No, thank you for coming Elijah. Your family is very important, well to anyone. I wasn't sure you'd accept our invitation, since you know …" Tyler went silent.

" And where is my brother this evening if I my be so bold and ask?"

Caroline's heart started to beat so hard it almost ran out of her chest … Nik … Where was her Nik … Except he wasn't hers anymore, she thought and had to bite her lip not to cry.

"I'm not actually sure." Tyler responded to Elijah.

"He might be in his office? Or he went home. Of course I invited him but he just said he's not into this kind of display of rubbish. A bit rude of him if I may say so."

"That sounds like Nik." Tatia said and started laughing, and Caroline hated her instantly. What the hell did she know about Nik? But then again, how much did Caroline really know? She practically only just met him a month ago, but she knew it didn't matter. She did know him, deep down, she had known him better than she had known herself.

" Yes, my brother has always been a bit strange that way … But he's family …" Elijah said and Caroline couldn't help but to notice the sadness in his eyes. And she just wished she knew more about this but, it was really none of her business. Nik was none of her business anymore.

"Honey, I'd just pop to the restroom. Please excuse me." Tatia said and left them alone.

Elijah and Tyler started talking business and Caroline was looking for either Elena or Katherine but none could be found in this horrible crowd.

"Would you excuse me, I think I need to go powder my nose as well." Caroline said and heard Elijah and Tyler commenting on women, how they're all the same.

She did actually head towards the restroom but somehow found herself next to the stairs leading to his office. The last time she was here … The last time she saw him … God she missed him so much, she felt actual physical pain inside her stomach. If only she could see him one more time … She wondered if he was upstairs … No, damn you Caroline, don't even go there, she reprimanded herself right away, and was just about to leave when she heard voices upstairs, talking rather loudly, yelling almost.

"Get it through that pretty little head of yours I don't want to have anything to do with you." She froze at place when she heard his voice. Nik was upstairs. She should have gone but her legs just weren't listening to her head.

" Nik, don't be so mean to me. You know you want it just as much as I do. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember how I used to touch you, how we use to make love for hours and hours? How I knew how to please you?"

Omg, whose voice was that? It sounded so familiar … It sounded like … "That sounds like Nik." It was Tatia's voice. Caroline had to hold onto the rail of the stairs not to fall down. What did this mean? Did Tatia cheat on Elijah with his own brother? With Nik? Nik that took her to the stars and that kissed her like there was never anyone else in the world? I mean she had to admit she had heard a lot of things about him but this … She could not imagine him doing something so vile. She needed some air. She wanted to go outside but Elena grabbed her by the hand.

"I've been looking all over for you. Come. The toast is about to start. Can't start without the beautiful bride, can we now?"

So once again Caroline had no choice but to go on with the show and sit through four toasts telling her how wonderful of a couple Tyler and her were, and how lucky they truly are and bla, bla,bla … She wanted to stick a fork into her eye and end the misery then and there, but she just smiled and nodded and looked adorable as always. Apparently this was the only thing she was good for. She will never be anything more … Never again … After the toasts were over she pulled Katherine's hand and led her to the restroom.

" What's wrong hun?"

" Katherine I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack or something. I … I, oh God … I really don't know if I can go through with this."

" Then don't …"

" What?" Caroline stood silent and stared at Katherine.

" I was wrong, I was an idiot … I was trying to help you, and I told you to say those things to Nik and marry Tyler because I was worried … I don't want anything to happen to you … But whole life is a risk Caroline. Every fucking day, excuse my French, is a freaking risk. And that's way it's worth living. We have just this one life to live. For a reason … Go to Nik, tell him how you feel …"

" But Katherine …"

" No buts Care … Do you want it or not?"

"Yes, God yes. But I don't even know if he wants me anymore."

" Then risk it and go find out."

Caroline jumped at Katherine and said: " Thank you."

" Go, I'll say to everyone you got sick or something and the driver had to drive you home, or I'll think of something. Just go. And remember, there's only one life to live. So don't let anyone live it for you."

Katherine was dead right, and Caroline knew that. She knew that from the moment her father told her she was going to have to marry Tyler. This was her life and she was going to fight for it, she was going to fight for Nik. She stormed into his office but … It was empty. He had already gone … Somewhere … Maybe with that Tatia wench … No, she wouldn't think like that … If she was going to fight for him then she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. She would have to believe he still had feeling for her, they didn't disappear just like that. Right?

" Victor." she screamed when she saw him pass the office.

"Yes, Miss Forbes?" he looked at her with confusion wondering probably what the hell she was doing in Nik's office.

" Do you know where I could find Mr. Mikaelson?"

" Nik? He left like a half an hour ago. I think he said he was headed home."

Caroline took a deep breath, it was all or nothing. One life to live.

"Could you please give me his home address?" Victor was looking at her like she had fallen from some other planet but he did as she asked. She was the future Mrs. Lockwood after all. But no, no she wasn't … Not if she could help it. She somehow, God knows how (I guess Gods were on her side tonight) managed to sneak out of the club and find a ride without anyone noticing. But all of this wasn't as scary as finding herself at his doorstep. And wanting to knock so badly and wanting to run away so badly. Who knew what she would find behind those door? Maybe he was with Tatia, or some other woman? He had every right to be … But … No … She would knock … And so she did … Those few seconds waiting and anticipating where the longest in her whole life.

Finally he opened the door, he was shirtless and he was gorgeous, but that's not the point now.

He looked at her like she was an apparition or something of that sort.

"Caroline?" he said almost in a whisper.

" Hi." was the only thing she managed to say before she threw herself into his arms, not sure if he was going to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your reviews and encouragament to keep this going ... It really meant the world to me,as you can see, since I already wrote another chapter, which I hope you'll like as much as I like it. It really is a Caroline chapter but I liked developing her a bit more, seeing her thoughts and struggle, and the ultimate decision to fight for the one life to live. Well you can see from the title of this chapter it's a crucial one since the whole story is called the same :) ... But what will happen next? Will she tell Nik everything? Does he still want her? Is he even alone in his apartment? So many questions! I'll try to update as soon as possible not to leave you hanging for too long. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, and hopefully the inspiration will come ... THANK YOU ONCE MORE :) <strong>


	11. At my doorstep

**At my doorstep**

Nik really thought he had the whole pain thing figured out. I mean he had been through more than your average Joe in his life. His father not being his real father, the distance from his mother and the embarrassed shipment abroad and than there was Tatia … So pain was no stranger to him; it was more as a friend. A horrible friend, but still a friend he couldn't shake. But then he met her, he fell for her … And the pain thing just shot up to a whole new level. A level that even constant boozing couldn't fix. Smashing things didn't fix it … Getting into ridiculous fights didn't fix it … Other women … Well, let's just say he still couldn't even look at another woman without her perfect face popping out. How he wished he could say he hated her. But the only person he hated was himself. For falling for her in the first place, for thinking she would leave everything behind for him(that's just not what good, rich girl do) and mostly he hated himself for not being able to force himself into hating her. He just couldn't. Every time he tried to think of her as that little, conniving bitch that played him for a fool he remembered her eyes, or the way she smiled, the way her hand was always warm in his, or the way she returned his first kiss, shyly at first but he could feel the passion burning up inside of her. How could all of it be just an act? How could she even be worse than Tatia? But although his heart, his stupid, ridiculous, pathetic heart, still didn't want to believe in that and wanted to hold on to the memory of her as an angel that brought light to his dark life, his mind knew better … Because all the evidence was there … She was marrying Tyler Lockwood tomorrow and that would be that. The last woman that played him for a fool would make her match. He hated the thought of that, but maybe finally then he would stop thinking about her, and he'll start doing something with his life …

Doing something with his life … For that reason Nik was still in his office although that ridiculous rehearsal dinner, which he was obviously not attending, was taking place. He shivered to the thought of her being there, so close to him, but yet so far, but what had to be done … What Tyler didn't know was, after his little wedding he would be in for a little shock … For the last month Nik was doing all the arrangements to by a property very near Chicago and start his own business. After Monday he will have nothing to do with the fucking Lockwood's, no more Tyler's little servant and no more seeing Caroline, which would probably be too much for him to bear. He didn't want to socialize with the new Mrs. Lockwood, not a chance in hell. In would tore him apart every day he would have to call her that. From Monday he would be his own man. He might have lost Caroline, but Nik was determined to make it, and make it big. He'd do anything, die trying if necessary, but he thoroughly decided not to be the Mikaelson bastard anymore. He had the brains, now he had the capital, all the needed was the right people at the right places and he was good to go. "You'll regret it one day Caroline." he said to himself. "You'll regret leaving me for him. I'll show you, all of you, what I'm capable of creating."

A knock on the door interrupted his inner turmoil of greatness and yes, of revenge in some way. Who the hell would be knocking at his door while there was a party going on downstairs? If it was Tyler trying to convince him to join the party … Nik's eyes went black, he'd tear his stupid heart out. But the knocking didn't stop. Whoever it was was apparently rather sure he was upstairs and wouldn't back down. A little part of him hoped it was Caroline. Not that he would ever admit this but maybe a part of him, that little part just to be clear, was still hoping … For what exactly? I don't know … That she would come and tell him that all of this was just some crazy nightmare and that actually it was him she wanted to be with. "Silly boy." he could almost hear Mikael's voice again so he pushed those thoughts aside and finally spoke out loud saying come in to whom ever decided to pester him tonight of all nights.

"Nik … "a beautiful blonde in red said in a gentle voice.

" Rebakah, what are you doing here?"

" Oh Nik, I've missed you so much." she came to him and tried to hug him but he moved away from her. He could see the hurt in her eyes but he never knew how to act around any of his siblings anymore. I mean they weren't children anymore, and all of the years of his absence couldn't be erased. He knew it wasn't Rebekah's fault they shipped him away, but he still resented them all. They had a family, he thought, and I was all alone.

"How are you Nik?"

" Fine Rebakah. And you?" he said trying to be polite but end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Great actually. I just got back from Rome a week ago. I wanted to see you ever since. I missed you. You're the only reason I let Elijah drag me to this party. But when I got here you were nowhere to be found. Luckily some nice guy told me you were probably still in your office so I …"

"Maybe I don't want to be found Rebakah." he said and turned his back an her staring out the window into a cold Chicago night.

" Oh Nik …" he felt her starting to cry but still couldn't turn around. It hurt him too much too.

" Do you hate me? Is that it? I am your sister Nik …"

"Half- sister …" Nik replied.

Rebakah came up to him and looked him with her big baby eyes; they haven't changed a bit he thought. And remembered how they use to play in the backyard of their house before he left for London. But this was a long time ago … Too long ago …

" I am your sister. You are my family. Always and forever. I know you've been through a lot Nik but don't push me away. Mikael is gone, our mother …" her voice trembled again.

"She's dead too. But we could have each other. We all want that … Me, Kol, Finn, and especially Elijah …"

" You want what? To take pity on me? To pity the poor little bastard son that could never catch a break so you'll kindly give him one?"

" Oh Nik, why must you speak like that about yourself? And about us? We just want you to take your rightful place in our family. What I want is … I want my brother."

" I don't think I can give you that Rebekah." for the first time he spoke to her with gentleness and not in anger. But no, he wasn't ready to give her that. He wasn't ready to forgive and forget. Maybe one day … But not yet … The wounds were still too fresh …

"You can, you just don't want to." she said disappointedly.

And then she held her head high and said in a determined tone: "I won't give up on you Nik. I'm sorry, but you can push me away all you want but I'll still be your sister and you can push it away from you as much as you want but you'll still be Niklaus Mikaelson. My brother, whom I love …Even if you hate me, remember that … Because I won't forget … Nor will Kol or Finn and nor will Elijah …"

Nik really didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent. Somewhere deep inside he knew she was right but … It was all so hard …

Before she turned around to leave she looked at him one more time and said: " Oh yes, I almost forgot why I came up here … I actually wanted to share something with you, something very dear to my heart. You see, I'm getting married. I'm engaged to this really nice guy. He's name is Matt Donovan and well, I won't bother your with the details, but let's just say I'm very happy. And I'd be even happier if you'll do me the honour when the day comes and stand by my side brother. Don't … Don't say anything now Nik. But please … Just think about everything I said … I love you Nik." was the last thing the beautiful blonde said before leaving his office and heading back to the party.

Nik's head was pounding. What was it with blondes? Apparently they where determined to mess up his life. All he ever wanted after being forced to leave so many years ago was to put a distance between that family and him. And now she was here, his sister. His half- sister but still … She was here, looking at him with her big baby blue eyes and asking him to forget everything he had gone thorough … "I want my brother." she told him. She wanted their family reunited but was he ever really a part of that family? Could he be? Did he even want to be? His heart almost said yes when another woman appeared at the doorstep of his office and ruined it all. Not a blonde one but also a deadly one, the deadliest snake there was.

"Knock, knock stranger."

"Not you again …" he said in a irritated voice when he saw Tatia standing there devouring him with her big dark eyes. She had a yellow dress that showed of every curve of her perfect body, her weapon of pleasure and choice. He wondered if Elijah minded … When they were together he hated what she did to him, how she would make him angry by purposely flirting with every guy around them just to get a reaction out of him. But he knew better now, it was never love between them, it was pure animalistic lust. Something he luckily got over, but Tatia apparently didn't want to let go that easily.

"I just came to have some fun Nik. Have a drink with me. The party is such a bore."

"Won't your husband be waiting for you?"

"Elijah will find his amusement, and I shall find mine." she said and licked her lips.

" Nik, my sweet Nik. You've never been as good as a liar as you thought you were. I could always read anything on your handsome face. You still want me."

"Get it through that pretty little head of yours I don't want to have anything to do with you."

But Tatia wouldn't take no for an answer. Maybe because there was never a man that could tell her no. Until now …

" Nik, don't be so mean to me. You know you want it just as much as I do. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember how I used to touch you, how we use to make love for hours and hours? How I knew how to please you?"

And for a second he stopped at stared at her. Could this be it? The thing he needed to forget Caroline? Could Tatia help him in that? I mean she was right in one thing; they did always get along really well in the bedroom department. And she was here … And she was willing … So why would he give a damn about Elijah or anything? He was nothing to him, if his wife was a cheating skank why was that his problem?

Tatia saw the hesitation in his demeanour and she right away took the change. She started to approach him and went for a kiss. And at that moment it happened again. He saw Caroline's face, her beautiful face lit up by thousand of stars that shone that night. And he knew he couldn't do it … He knew it wouldn't be right. No Tatia could never help him forget Caroline.

So he just smiled coyly and said: "You know what Tatia? I think it's time for me to head out. It's been a long day. Time for me to turn in, go to bed, and in case you where wondering … You're not invited … Say hi to Elijah for me."

* * *

><p>It felt sooo good he thought while taking a shower. To tell her off like that. At least he managed to shake off one ghost of his past. But the other one … Caroline … She will marry another man tomorrow … He wanted her to be miserable, but not really … There was still a decent part of him left, and that part actually wanted her to be happy. Regardless if she ever felt one bit of something for him or if she really was just playing a game all along. Regardless if she deserved it or not. He wanted her happy. Maybe by wanting good things for her, maybe he'll manage to let her go more easily. He took a cigar and lit it while getting dresses. He was just about to put his shirt on when he heard someone at the door. What the hell was this? Everyone turning at his doorstep tonight? It better not be that nutty neighbour of his again trying to make him beat up her also nutty boyfriend. Man, he really needed to find a better place to stay. But the knock didn't stop so he decided to open it. Just for the hell of it. And hell he got …<p>

She was standing at his doorstep, soaking wet, since it started to rain a few minutes ago. Her black dress was almost see-through at this point and he had to try really hard to keep his mind on the bloody fact that she was for some bloody reason here, not on the fact she looked gorgeous.

"Caroline?" he said almost in a whisper.

" Hi." was the only thing she managed to say before she threw herself into his arms. And he caught her and wrapped his arms around her although it would be putting it mildly to say he was completely awestruck. She being here, she throwing herself into his arms. But he had to admit … For a second, just for a second, he turned all of his thought off and just relished in having her in his arms again. She was so tiny and so delicate, her hair was a wet mess and her make-up was a bit smudged but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him. A girl who was marrying another man tomorrow … So he finally released her and just stared at her in surprise.

" What are you doing here Caroline?"

" Can I, can I just please come in?" she asked shyly still shaking from the rain, or maybe for some other reason as well.

He showed her it was ok and closed the door behind her. Big mistake? A huge mistake? Well, I guess he'll soon find out …

* * *

><p><strong>First of all,PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I love you soooo much for all your lovely REVIEWS and I know you have probably expected a full on Klaroline chapter, so I promise don't hate me, the next one will be just that, just the two of them again ... It just didn't feel fair to jump to that before giving Nik some chance to explain what he'd been doingfeeling over that month ... And I had to add Rebekah(I love that part actually), since here's a little spoiler, his family will be very important for him in chapters to come ... But at least I hope I'd made you happy by him dissing Tatia and being alone in the apartment ;) ... And Caroline is here now and they have a lot of things to discuss, how will that look? Please keep on reading and you'll see ... And please REVIEW because your REVIEWS TRULY ARE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING ... XOXO :)**


	12. Only yours

** Only yours**

They both just stared at each other for a moment, but for Caroline it felt like an eternity. God, being so close to him after almost a month was making her head spin. And she just wished he would put his shirt on, I mean it's not like she wasn't admiring the view, but it was just so damn distracting and she really, really needed to concentrate. Sooner or later one of them would need to start talking, one of them would have to say something, anything … This staring contest wasn't healthy. She knew she had to be the one, since she was the one who barged in here, and she was the one that told him she didn't want to have anything to do with him, and last but not least of this fun little list, she was the one getting married tomorrow. She shivered just by thinking about it.

"You should probably change clothes." he was the one that finally broke the silence.

" What?" she said not quite understanding what he was saying, it was like her brain completely freezed when around him. And she knew. This is exactly how love feels like, how it should feel like.

"You're soaking wet. You should probably change so you don't catch a cold, or worse." he repeated as if talking to a small child and this made her a bit angry because he thought he was about to send her packing.

" Well, that's too bad, I'm here to talk to you and I'm not going until I do so … Catch my death or not …" she said in a determined voice wondering where the hell was this sudden surge of courage coming from, but she was grateful for it.

" Fine." he said but in an irritated voice, "I'll give you something of mine to wear until your dress dries off. And then you can leave." his voice was cold as ice, but she knew she had it coming. And for once she was grateful for the stupid rain she hated so much her whole life, it gave her an excuse to stay here with him and try to talk.

He handed her his t-shirt and a track suit and pointed her to the bathroom.

She started to remove the dress that was soaking wet as she looked herself in the mirror. My God she was a mess, the hair, make-up, everything ruined. Her heart? Almost there … What was she thinking, why did she come here again? Oh yes, to fight for Nik, to fight for her happiness. But how to hell is she going to do that? The only way would be to tell him everything, but if she does that then there's really a chance she could lose him forever. He could kill him, she thought, and it would be my fault, a part of her was saying as she was trying to brush her hair at least a bit and remove the smudged make up. But the other part was saying – do what you should have done from the start, trust him. If you don't risk it … This is your last chance Caroline … Yeah, she was clueless what she was going to do but she knew one thing. She couldn't stay in this bathroom forever, that's not why she came here. She didn't come all this way to be a coward. One life to live, fight for it.

She stepped into the room and saw him sitting on his bed. He was looking somewhere in the distance. He looked so young and so vulnerable. He flinched when he heard her approach him. And there it was, the hurt on his face … I did this to him, she thought, and her heart began to ache. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

" I …" She approached him a bit more but deliberately didn't sit next to him on the bed. She didn't think her heart could take having him so close and not being able to touch him.

So she stood in front of him, in his t-shirt and track-suit with ruined hair and make-up and she never felt so small or vulnerable. But she took a deep breath and started talking.

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here Nik."

He looked her in the eyes but she could still see there was nothing but hurt and coldness there, a horrible, horrible sense of dark: "Well, I can't say I'm not a little curious why little Miss Forbes tomorrow Lockwood came to see someone insignificant as me. Party already over love? Too boring for you? Came to have one last stroll in the hay with the peasant before you marry the gentleman of your taste?"

Caroline was struck with his words, like someone pushed a dagger through her heart. But she soon remembered how she pushed one through his only a month ago. She deserved that, but it still hurt. She never wanted him to think that way about her.

"On Nik, please don't say that. It sounds so horrible."

" Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a little plain so it takes me time to figure things out. So were're what? Role playing now? You're playing the role of the little innocent princess that wants to be corrupted by the bad boy from the wrong side of track? That it?"

" No Nik … Please listen to me …"

" I'm done listening to you princess. If you came here for a shag I'd give you one." And before she could realize what was going on he grabbed her and threw her on his bed. He started kissing her neck but no, this is not how this was supposed to go. He wasn't really kissing her; he was just unleashing his rage on her. She tried to push him off but he really had her pinned to that bed. She thought he could never hurt her, but she had never seen this side of him, and she knew she was the one that provoked this; she just hoped she hadn't ruined him forever. That the man she was desperately in love with wasn't gone forever.

" No, Nik … Nik, please stop."

"Too rough for you princess? Well that's what you get when you meddle with a bad boy. Maybe you should run off to your little Tyler, I'm sure he'll be much gentler with you doll."

And by saying that he released her and jumped off the bed.

He turned around and said only one word: "Leave."

" Nik, I love you." she whispered gently but that made him even more angry.

He approached the bed and she was sure he was going to grab her again but he just stared at her with darkness in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of a sick game are you playing?"

"I love you." she repeated it one more time. She never said it out loud before, and it sounded good, she enjoyed saying that. She enjoyed saying that to this man, and nobody else, even if he didn't believe her, yet …

" I think I'd loved you from the very first moment I saw you, if that's possible. I really don't know because I've never felt like this before. You're the first thing I think about in the morning when I wake up, you haunt my thoughts all day long, even when I'm doing something else, even when I'm thinking about something else actually you're still somewhere in the corner of my mind, and my heart of course. When I go to sleep at night I still didn't have enough of you and I close my eyes and pray to God to have dreams that consist of you, that is how much I love you." she said in one breath while he was still staring at her, but she thought she saw a glimpse of something else in his eyes now. Hope maybe?

" Do you really expect me to believe in that? You forget I know how good of a liar you are Miss Forbes."

"You are dead wrong Mr. Mikaelson. I'm a horrible liar. That day in your office … I still don't know how I managed to pull it off. The only explanation I give myself for lying that good to you that day, and I was laying, every word I said, was because I was trying so hard to protect you."

"Protect me? Have you been drinking Miss Forbes? Celebrating your last night of freedom a bit too hard?"

"Shut up!" Caroline screamed and completely surprised not only Nik but herself as well.

"Just please shut up for a second and listen to me. Could you do that? I know you technically don't owe me anything but let's pretend you do and give me a minute to tell you something without interrupting me with your sarcastic comments. "

He sat in a chair and looked at her with a looked that was saying: come on then, give it your best shot, I dare you.

And so she did. I mean she just told him the truth. Everything that had happened since the moment he left her that night and she entered her house and found her father waiting for her. She told him about the death threat and about her and Katherine's plan to make him believe she wanted to marry Tyler and that he was just a game to her. She literally spilled her heart to him and once she was done he just sat there. The little bastard just sat there and didn't say a word, not a peep.

"And you expect me to believe you?" was the first thing he said and her heart sank. He really had trust issues, big ones.

"And why would I lie to you about something like that Nik?" she said in a gentle voice.

"I truly don't know, but then again ... It seems I usually don't know anything about you high class girls and your wicked ways of fun."

Caroline was just about to tell him plain and simple he was being a, forgive a girl's French, dick, but than she remembered something from earlier that evening. His conversation with that awful Tatia. Maybe … Maybe he had reasons not to trust her. Maybe she would just have to make him trust her. Make him see her love for him has been genuine.

She started walking towards him, he didn't move a muscle. She leaned herself closer. They were again eye to eye, although ironically enough they weren't seeing eye to eye just yet. And then she did it, one life to live, went for it all. She kissed him. She just touched his lips only lightly but it all came back to her. The night beneath the stars when he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like they where the only two people in the world. Luckily it obviously came back to him too because before she knew it he opened her mouth and started kissing her back. She sat in his lap and they were kissing in a frenzy. His hand wrapped in her wet hair, her hand on his bare chest. Their tongues where colliding, fighting a battle of their own. She positioned herself in his lap and she could feel his excitement. He moaned her name when she started nibbling his ear. After a moment they finally looked at each other and her heart started dancing a happy dance when she saw in his eyes he did trust her. But she was afraid to ask anything, afraid to ruin this magical moment between them. In the end, words weren't necessary here anymore. Their bodies, their souls, and their hearts pretty much said it all. He removed a wet lock of hair from her face and started playing with it.

" I missed you so much." he said in a husky voice.

" I was always yours. I'll always be yours. Only yours." she whispered into his ear.

"Promise?" he whispered while applying kisses to her neck.

"Yes. Oh God, yes." she moaned as he lifted her shirt, I mean his shirt, a little, and found a delicate spot on her back.

"Mmmake me yours Nik." she trembled by saying this but she knew she meant it. She knew she wanted it. She wanted him. Only him.

"Are you sure love?" he asked her gently and now she finally saw the reflection of the man she fall in love with in his beautiful eyes. And yes, she was sure.

"Only yours." she whispered once more as he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

He removed her t-shirt to discover she had nothing underneath. Since her bra was also drying in the bathroom. She felt a bit self-conscious and her first reaction was to cover herself up but then she saw the way he was gazing at her.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart. Like an angel."

He laid her down and started kissing her breasts. It felt like heaven. She soon stopped feeling shame and just went with it. She felt like she was on fire as she was sliding her hands through his silky hair. His tongue was torturing her. And then it went lower. He was licking her stomach and she started giggling because he was tickling her. But she suddenly stopped giggling when he started removing her track-suit.

"Wait …" she screamed.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked in a worried voice.

" Well … I … I think I have to be honest with you. I, I haven't actually done this before. Ever." she was waiting for his reaction impatiently feeling ashamed.

" Sweetheart, it's alright. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you're not ready …"

" No, Nik … I want to … I want you to make love to me. I'm just a bit scared."

He kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her eyes: " Do you trust me?"

She smiled and said yes.

" Then let me take you to the stars once more. I promise I'll be gentle."

" I trust you." she whispered and she heard him remove her pants.

" So, so beautiful. And mine. Just mine." he was tickling her with words but in a good way, a veeery good way.

She stretched her hand to touch him but he moved it away.

"This night is about you Caroline. Don't worry well have plenty time for everything else later. I promise."

Before she could say a word he slid of her panties and there she was. Naked. In front of a man. But not just any man, her man, a man she loved. And it was right, she knew it was.

And then all the thinking on her behalf just stopped. He was doing something to her. Something with his tongue, something wrong and forbidden and something oh so good.

"Nik" she screamed out not being able to contain herself any longer.

"You say may name so wonderfully." he was teasing her, the dirty dog.

Please Nik, stop torturing me."

" You want me to stop?"

" Yes … No, no … Don't stop."

She didn't have a clue what was going on with her body but she could feel every muscle clench as she closed her eyes and held on to dear life.

And then she felt something entering her and a stench of pain rushed through her.

" It's ok. It's ok love. Just relax. It will be fine soon."

She wanted to scream to leave her alone but then he started to move inside of her and she didn't feel any pain anymore. She just felt pleasure, fire and ice, shivers going up and down her spine. He started moving faster and faster kissing her ferociously.

"Oh Nik … Don't stop!"

She started scratching his back, digging her fingernails into the flesh as he trusted into her.

"Sweet Caroline." he whispered and she finally lost it. She exploded like one of those stars he wanted to show her. Now she finally reached them, joined them in a happy dance of pleasure she had never experienced before.

He came soon after and joined her in this oblivious bliss.

She closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face

"Only yours." she thought to herself.

"Only yours, always and forever."

Although in a world like this always and forever could last only a short moment …

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go my lovely sweethearts ... A full on Klaroline chapter ... My God I really, really hope you like it since I've been writing it for hours and it's been emotinally draining ... But I think it ended up pretty well. Finally, our lovers together. But ... The wedding is still on, her father is still a threat ... There is lots to come their way and if they really love each other and want to stay together they'll have to fight for it. So you have more to hopefully look forward to if you like this story. PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER ... I always feel like I really suck in writing love scenes so your honest opinion and a REVIEW would mean the world to me ... THAAANK YOU SWEET KLAROLINE FANS, LOVE YOU ALL :))) ... I'm just all love after this chapter ;)<strong>


	13. Come back to me

** " Come back to me"**

Klaus watched Caroline sleep. She looked so young and vulnerable, so peaceful, so innocent, truly like a little angel. He still didn't grasp why an angel like that would want someone like him, would actually love someone like him, but he promised he wouldn't question it too much. He would just enjoy in the fact that once in his life he had something so precious in his hands.

"And I'll always protect you." he whispered while gently touching her beautiful blonde hair.

He remembered what they talked about last night after they made love, how she told him she wanted to come to him million times and just tell him everything, but couldn't.

" You don't understand Nik." she said. " I wish it wasn't so, I wish I didn't know him that well, but I do, he doesn't make empty threats. He would do it Nik. He would kill both of us for disobeying. My father is a monster." she said and a tear fell from her eye. Nik wanted to snap that guys neck for making Caroline shed that one tear, let alone all the tears she must have cried over that month, over her whole life. If anyone understood what it meant to live under a shadow of a horrible parent than it was him. Who knew this would be another thing they would have in common. He wished they didn't, he hated seeing her distressed and worried. He hated that scumbag Bill Forbes for making her this way, his precious treasure.

"Please don't ever keep anything from me. I promise I'll always protect you, and I promise I'll never let anything come between us. But no more secrets, ok?"

"What about Tatia?" and than she told him what she overheard that night and Nik had no choice but to tell her everything. No, wrong actually, he did have a choice, but he wanted to tell her everything. No more secrets.

" I'm glad she turned out to be a bitch. I'm sorry, but I kind of am. It was destiny you see. It needed to happen for the two of us to meet." Caroline concluded smartly as ever. And with that note she finally dozed off to sleep. In his arms. And here they were. The morning after, she was still lying naked in his arms. She didn't run away in the middle of the night, she was still here, by his side.

"Always and forever." he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, I agree." she purred as she stretched her gorgeous body.

" Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you."

" It was a nice wake up call." She turned around and looked into his eyes:" Hi."

" Hi" he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"So this is how it feels to wake up next to someone. I've always wondered about that…"

"Have I met all your expectations Miss Forbes?"

"Oh Mr. Mikaelson you have no idea."

" Well I have some but I wouldn't mind refreshing our memory." he said and started applying kisses to her neck.

" You taste soo good. I could just eat you up. In fact, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do."

" Oh Nik." she giggled. "You're so shameless."

" That I am Miss Forbes. We boys from the wrong side of tracks don't like to play fair all the time. But I promise that can be a good thing. A veeery good thing."

He was kissing her breast enjoying every second of this journey of getting to know her body. He wanted to know exactly what buttons to push to make her scream in ecstasy. And although he was never a traditionalist something about knowing she was never anyone's but his made this even more breathtaking. She will always be just his.

"Oh my God." he heard her say and he right away lifted himself to her face.

" What's wrong sweetheart? Have I hurt you?"

" Oh no Nik, I'm sorry. You could never hurt me. Everything you do to me is just perfect. But I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking. You know what today is? It's my wedding day." she said her voice shivering in fear.

He laid next to her and embraced her, clutching her tightly to his chest.

" Sssh, don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything."

"But I'm scared. I would die if anything would happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm just going to go to your house and have a nice conversation with your father."

" What?" Caroline jumped out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her when realizing she was naked. His little sweetheart, still feeling shy.

" No, Nik, don't be crazy. We need to get out of this town. Run as fast as we can, and as far as we can."

" Caroline love, I am not running from nobody, not anymore. Not again … Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust. He could really kill you. He could take you away from me. I couldn't take that, don't you understand that?"

" I do but I can defend myself darling. I'm a though little bugger, remember?"

"If something happened to you …"

"Look at me love. Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to get dressed now, and I'm going to solve this once and for all."

"I'm going with you then."

"No way, you're staying here. Where it's safe. End of discussion. Please trust me."

He went into the other room to get dressed, he didn't want Caroline to see him pulling a pistol out of the safe and putting it into his jacket. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. But boys like him always had to come prepared.

He entered the room and saw her sitting on the bed in his t-shirt, eyes filled with tears.

" Have I told you already how unbelievingly beautiful you are angel?"

"Don't …" she said and wiped off her tears.

"Don't make this sound like some stupid goodbye."

"I'm not. I just can't help it but to tell you how gorgeous you look. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. The only woman in the world."

"Oh Nik." She said and jumped into his arms.

"Please come back. You know, in one piece."

"For you? Always."

"Now listen to me very carefully. Don't open this door to anyone. I have a key, this is the spear one. But if you here someone knocking or trying to break in, use the fire escape ladder, they lead to the floor below. Do you understand me?"

" Yes." she whispered trying to hold it together, trying to be strong and not break. And that's why he loved her. His beautiful and strong Caroline. At this point he knew he would do anything for her. She had become the most important thing to him, even more than his own life, if it ever came to that.

He was just about to walk outside and lock her in when he remembered he forgot one crucial thing.

" Caroline?"

" Yes?"

"I love you."

She jumped into his arms once more and hugged him so tight he couldn't believe a little girl like that had so much strength.

" I love you too Nik. Be careful. And come back to me."

" I will. I promise my love. Always and forever."

* * *

><p>Nik was standing in front of the Forbes mansion. Wow, it was really an impressive estate but he remembered how Caroline talked about it, it was also a gilded cage that was stopping her from becoming the wonderful person she had the potential to become. And he was here to make sure she had the chance to become it. He was here to fight for her, for them, for that future they could build together. But he was no fool, no naïve boy; he knew this was a big obstacle to overcome. He had no doubt in his mind that Bill Forbes was a dangerous man, the fright on Caroline's face couldn't have been faked. But Niklaus Mikaelson was no angel as well, and for once he hoped this would be in his favour. He touched the pistol that was hidden in his coat one more time before ringing the bell. Just for reassurance, just to remind himself it was there, he wasn't going in unprotected.<p>

" Can I help you?" a servant asked him.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Forbes."

"I'm sorry Sir but whatever you have pending with the master it will have to wait. His daughter is getting married today and he's not seeing any visitors."

"Oh believe me; he'll want to see me. Please tell him it's Nik Mikaelson."

The servant went inside and closed the door behind him. Well, well, he really was in the 55th Lane or 55th circle of fab hell as Caroline called it once.

" Mr. Forbes will see you now." The servant announced and showed him towards Forbes's office.

" Mr. Mikaelson. What a pleasure to finally meet the infamous bastard son of old Mikael."

" Can't say the pleasure is mine as well." Nik was already infuriated with this horrible man. When seeing him all he could think about was how he was dying to punch him and wipe that smug look from his face, for everything he did to his sweet Caroline. But no, he had to contain himself. He wasn't a boy anymore; he had to solve things like a man.

" What are you doing here then Nik?" he said his name like it was poisonous.

" I'm a busy man, you know. My daughter is getting married today, all of Chicago is going to be there."

" All of Chicago might be there, but she won't be …"

Finally Bill Forbes lifted his gaze and was observing Nik, like a cockroach that needed to be killed at once, but he still thought Nik was bluffing.

" What makes you so sure Nik? My daughter can't wait to marry Tyler Lockwood, they're a match made in heaven."

"Actually they are a match made in your head, no where near heaven, rather closer to hell. And what makes me so sure? Because I know everything Bill."

Bill Forbes's face turned grey, and his eyes almost popped out as he tried to pretend he was calmer than ever. But a bluffer knows another man's bluff.

" Nik Mikaelson you are as crazy as the rumours say. I don't know if you have a thing for my daughter or something, but she's marrying today and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"It's going to be a strange wedding without a bride." Nik said calmly and he saw a vein burst on Bill Forbes's forehead. He finally figured all games were off.

"Where is she?"

"Not here, that much I can tell you Bill old man."

"I'll ask you one more time you silly boy and then I'm not responding for my actions. Where is my daughter?"

"Somewhere you can't reach her." Nik screamed. And then it all happened so fast, he saw him pulling sth. out of the drawer but before Forbes pulled out a gun Nik drew his pistol from the jacket. And there they were, two men holding guns practically to each others faces.

"You're a cocky little son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"Well being a bastard as you kind Sir called me does that to a person."

" So, now what? Do you have the guts to shoot me boy?"

" Oh don't you worry about my guts, when it comes to Caroline I'll do anything to protect her."

" Oh, isn't that just precious. My heart is bursting with love. Star-crossed lovers at it's peak. "

"I really don't give a damn about what you think. I just came here to tell you you can call off your precious little circus, I mean wedding … Caroline isn't marrying Tyler Lockwood, not today, not ever. And if you ever approach her again I'll tear every limp from your body, not even this gun is going to be able to save you."

He approached the door and stepped outside before Bill Forbes could shoot. God how much he wanted to use his pistol but he had to stop himself. He was a monster but he was still her father, and he didn't want to do anything that would make her unhappy, not even killing the one man that stood on the way of their happiness.

" You'll be dead before sunset boy." he heard Bill shout at him but he had no time to thing about it. He had one more place to go to before returning for Caroline and leaving this place once and for all. Every second counted, every second mattered. He just hoped she was fine and she still believed he would come back to her.

"Victor" he yelled as he entered the club. This time the club was completely deserted since everyone was getting ready for the Forbes- Lockwood wedding. This suited him just fine.

" Is Tyler around?" he asked him.

" No, I haven't seen him. Doubt I will, I mean it's his wedding day, have you forgotten?"

" No, but I'm just making sure. I need to go to my office and fetch some papers from a safe. I need to get out of town for a while and I need my bonds. Keep watch,ok?"

"He rushed into his office like a man on fire and opened his safe looking for the bonds he bought with the money he'd earn over the years. It was safer this way than keeping it in banks. He was just about to close the safe and leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where to Nik? Not going to stick around and see a friend get married?" It was Tyler's voice, and from the sound of it he knew Tyler was up to date with the situation. He never knew how to disguise either one of his emotions, and that is why he will never be a truly good business man, Nik thought, but that was so beside the point right now. It was obvious Bill Forbes had made a little phone call to his desirable son-in-law.

" You and I aren't friends." Nik said as he bravely turned to face him. Tyler had nothing on him. The only thing he ever wanted that he thought belonged to Tyler, now he knew was his, and his alone. Everything else could go to hell. He only came her to take what was also his, what he rightfully earned.

" I thought we were. Until I found out you stabbed me in the back. Wanting to take my fiancée? Nik, that's even low for a dog like you."

" I haven't taken anything that didn't have the desire to be taken. And stop talking about her like she's an object. She's a human being, and she has made her choice."

Tyler was furious; Nik saw how his hands were twitching as he was trying to pretend he still ran this game.

"And she had made the wrong choice. A really horrible choice. She'll regret it for the rest of her life; I can promise you that friend."

"Don't you dare threaten her." Nik yelled and went for Tyler's face but at that moment two men stepped inside the office.

" Mr Mikaelson?"

" Yes?"

"You are under arrest for money embezzlement. Anything you say can …"

" Wait what? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"Listen pal, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But I think you well know what happens in prisons for those who choose the hard way. And that's where you are headed Mr. Mikaelson."

They handcuffed him and were taking him from the office when he heard Tyler say: " I'm so sorry you can't attend my wedding today Nik, but the bride will be the happiest bride in the world, I can promise you that. Even if I have to carve the smile on her face myself." he said with a sick grin that made Nik's stomach turn.

They were taking him out of the club when he spotted Victor talking to another two men, presuming copes as well.

" Victor, Victor …" he screamed.

Victor rushed to him.

" Boss?"

" Victor please, we don't have enough time." he whispered.

" Go to my place, there's something there I need you to take to safety."

Victor was totally and utterly confused but just uttered yes boss.

" And Victor?" he yelled once more.

"Tell her I'll come back to her. I will."

It was the last thing he could say before he was pushed inside of a car and driven into the unknown. Always and forever seemed so far away now.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, one more time- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS :)! And now chapter 13, I usually love this number but in this case not an easy chapter to process. It starts so nicely and then boom, all of hell breaks loose. Poor Nik, I'm really scared what will happen to him. And Caroline? Will Victor be able to save her or will she have to marry that awful Tyler? Stay tuned and find out, a lot more drama to come our lovers way. PLEASE REVIEW, your reviews really are the only inspiration that keeps me going ;) <strong>


	14. Where I'm meant to be

** Where I'm meant to be**

For the first half an hour she was biting her nails until they bled. Not a very nice sight but she was so nervous she was surprised she didn't eat her whole hand. Yes, some would say Caroline Forbes was a patient person, that this was one of her many virtues. But God damn you try to be patient when the person you love the most is probably in danger and it's all because of you.

"I'm an idiot." she stated out loud.

" I should have never let him go. Oh Nik … If anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself. Please God, please keep him safe. He's everything to me." she started praying while her eyes were filled with tears.

She tried to stay optimistic, but to be honest? Although she was trying really hard to ignore it she had a really bad feeling deep down in her stomach. Something was up … She went to the bathroom and pulled her black dress on. She had to be ready … For anything … For everything … Hopefully Nik will be here shortly and they're going to go somewhere safe. Hopefully it's going to be Nik and not … She almost threw up when she had a vision of Tyler or her father coming to get her and making her go through with the wedding. Nooo, she'd rather kill herself than marry another man. Not after tonight, she could never do that after what she had experienced tonight. She went back into the bedroom and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes and imagined Nik still being there with her. She felt his smell on the cushion. It's only been an hour you silly girl, she reprimanded herself. But she couldn't help it, she already missed him. Longed for him, for his body to hold her tight, for his kisses to caress her skin. She knew it was kind of silly to think about it at the moment like this but she couldn't help herself, she was entranced. She wasn't sorry for a second for what happened last night. The way he made love to her was magical. The way he put her needs first, the way he was gentle but still strong and passionate. He was everything she ever wanted from a man and more. Even her romance heroes couldn't compare to the reality that was her Nik Mikaelson. And he was … Hers … Nik … I love you …

She was daydreaming when suddenly a harsh reality knocked her right back into this messed up world of hers. A knock on the door that made her heart stop. Omg … Nik had a key, so it wasn't Nik. Who the hell was it than? Her dad? Tyler? Some of there thugs? She had to get out of there. She tried to open the window and use the fire escape latter just like Nik instructed her, but the window was jammed. Great, everything was just peachy. She started panicking when she heard a voice coming from the outside.

" Miss Forbes? Miss Forbes please open up. It's me, Victor from the club, I have instructions to take care of you. Instructions from Mr. Mikaelson."

But Caroline didn't move an inch. Yes, she knew Victor was close to Nik, but he also worked for Tyler. Her head was spinning. What the hell was she going to do? Who would she trust? She had only one decision to make but that one decision if it turned to be the wrong one could cost her everything, even her own life.

"Miss Forbes? Are you there?"

Oh what the hell.

She took the spare key from the bed and went to open the door to Victor.

The first thing she asked when she opened the door was: "Where is Nik?"

" I'll tell you everything but not right now, we don't have much time. I think I was followed here. I need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Is there any other way out?"

"There's the fire escape latter on the balcony but I can't open the window."

"We'll just have to fix that then. I'm sure boss won't mind."

Victor took her by the hand and dragged her to the window.

He tried to push it open but it truly was jammed. And then Caroline heard footsteps on the stairs and her heart started racing.

"Please do something Victor. I really, really think we need to disappear. Like right now."

Victor used his elbow to break the window and open it from the outside.

"There, the force always works. After you Miss Forbes and be careful."

She climbed outside and tried to hold down as tight as possible. The damn dress was getting in the way but it's not like she could climb naked. Damn those dresses, I'm kind of growing towards Katherine's idea about women wearing pants, she thought to herself. Rambling to try to distract herself from the fact she was practically hanging from a building, running away from whomever. What has her life become?

"Are you ok Miss Forbes? Not feeling queasy are we?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I'll be even better once my feet hit the ground."

"I hear you, but it's just two more floors to go. Where're almost there."

After something that felt like eternity but probably in reality lasted like five minutes she was finally on the ground, but she felt as exhausted as she was running for hours. Definitely not an experience she wanted to repeat any time soon.

"This way please. My car is just around the corner."

She followed this man although she had no clue if he was her saviour or her enemy. But he was the only one here, she had no choice. She had to have some faith that God heard her and that he was on her side, on their side.

" Where are you taking me?" she demanded to know as soon as they started moving into the unknown direction.

" Please don't worry Miss Forbes, no harm will come to you while your with me. I promised Mr. Mikaelson I'll take you to safety and I'm going to keep my promise."

"How can I know I can trust you?"

" You can't, but Mr. Mikaelson saved my life once. It's not the thing you forget lightly. I owe him this one, more than I owe anything to that Lockwood guy."

Caroline finally felt like she could start breathing again. For some reason she did trust this man, but there was still one question that was left unanswered, and she was afraid to ask, but she had to know.

"Please tell me where Nik is. And don't lie to me."

" I don't know. The police took him."

" The police?" Caroline screamed.

" But, but why? He hadn't done anything. I know he didn't. I know him …" she was speaking to herself more than to Victor while her body was shaking. Her Nik, somewhere in a cell, it made her heart ache.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything either. Boss is good in dodging the law from time to time, but he is not a thief. I'm sure it was a set-up."

My dad did it, was Caroline's first thought. He has influences everywhere; he's the one who did this.

Suddenly Victor interrupted her tormented thoughts.

" Hold on Miss Forbes. I think we're being followed. We'll have to put some speed into it."

Followed? This truly was a nightmare. This was all so surreal. It's like she had woken up in some other dimension, like she found some whole she fell into and found herself in this peculiar place. Climbing down a building, being followed? Was this really her life? But her thoughts went to Nik … I love you … If this is what it takes to be together, I'll endure it all. We have only one life to live. I know who I want to spend it with. Whatever it takes … But I am going to fight for us, she thought, and was surer than ever she was exactly where she was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked out the window and realized this part of town was kind of unfamiliar to her. Actually, it didn't look like Chicago anymore. Where the hell was Victor taking her? When suddenly she saw it. The biggest housemansion she had ever seen. It was a freaking castle. It was huge and gorgeous, and just a bit over the top.

"It's the Mikaelson residence. " Victor filled her in.

"I'm not sure how would Mr. Mikaelson respond for me taking you here but he said safety, and you'll be safe here. Let's go."

But they made it only to the gate. The estate was being guarded by actual guards; my God this was all so surreal. She knew the Mikaelson family was influential but this was royalty like.

" I need to see Elijah Mikaelson." Victor demanded

" Mr. Mikaelson isn't home and you can't just show up here. You need to be announced." The guard was being rude but I guess he was just doing his job properly.

" It's a question of life and death pal."

Caroline flinched when she heard the word death.

" Sure it is pal. Move of these premises before we remove you ourselves."

" Please don't." Caroline finally spoke.

" Is Rebekah Mikaelson in?" And at the moment as if an angel heard Rebakah's name since she turned up at the gate.

"Caroline Forbes? My God it is you, what are you doing here? I'm just about to get ready to go to church, to your wedding … Benjamin please let them in."

And so they entered the grandiose Mikaelson estate.

" Miss Mikaelson, is Elijah Mikaelson here?"

" No, I'm afraid my brother had to leave to attend some business before going to the wedding. As always … And who are you? What do you want from my brother?"

" Rebekah listen …" Caroline stepped in.

" Victor is Nik's friend. Your brother?" Caroline said it like she wasn't sure Rebekah remembered she had a brother called Nik, but Rebakah remembered it very well, she never forgot it, not one second of her life past without thinking about Nik.

" Yes? Is Nik in some kind of a trouble?"

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no time for tip toeing this time.

" Nik was arrested. That's why it's urgent for Victor to speak to Elijah."

Rebekah turned grey but Caroline saw how hard she was trying to pull it together. There before her stood yet another brave Mikaelson.

"Arrested? Oh God, I'm not even going to ask why now, there is no time to waste. Go to Melbrook Place 25, my brother is there arranging some shipping. Tell him everything, he'll help Nik, I know he will."

Victor left immediately not even looking at Caroline. She didn't even have a chance to thank him. And so she was standing here, in front of this beautiful young blonde, Nik's sister, and she knew she had some explaining to do.

"It's silly, right? We've been barely officially introduced and here I am standing in front of your house, on my wedding day. I'm sure you'd like an explanation?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not curious. But please let us not stand here, please come in."

They sat down in the most lavishing living room she had ever seen.

"So, you and my brother?" Rebekah said bluntly.

" How did you?"

" Know? I didn't, you just confirmed it for me. But I'm no dummy. What the hell would you be doing here, telling us Nik's been arrested, on your wedding day if there wasn't something going on between you two."

" I love him." Caroline exclaimed

" Oh my …" was the only thing Rebekah uttered.

" And unfortunately he loves me to."

" And why would that be unfortunate?"

" Because I believe he's in jail because of me." and so Caroline decided to fill Rebekah in on everything. I mean it was only fair.

" That's quite the story you told me Caroline Forbes. Wow, luckily I was sitting down. I can't believe Nik of all people got caught up in this Romeo Juliette kind of story."

" Do you hate me?" Caroline couldn't help but to ask Rebekah.

" Why would I hate you Caroline?"

" Well I can't even imagine what you must think of me. I'm supposed to marry another man, yet I'm seeing Nik and … He's in this mess because of me."

Rebakah squeezed her hand and looked her in the eyes: " And I'm sure you're worth it. If Nik loves you … Nik doesn't love a lot of people." Rebekah said and Caroline saw she turned her head so she couldn't see the tear in her eye.

" I'm glad he loves, and that he has someone to love him back. Nik needs that. More than anything I think. If he chose you it only means you're special. I have no doubt in that. And for the bumps in the road, I have faith they'll disappear. We'll help you out. Me, Elijah, everyone … Nik always had a hard time believing in it, but we love him so much, he is our brother. And you are his love, so … That almost makes you my sister."

" Rebakah I don't know what to say …I don't know how to thank you …"

"Well, you can start by saying you'll stay here. There is no safer place for you at this moment than here. That is, if you still plan not to go through with the wedding?"

" I could never marry anyone but Nik." Caroline said honestly.

" I'm so happy to hear it, sis." Rebekah said ecstatically.

" Don't worry we'll take such good care of you, you'll see. And Nik will be with us in no time. I'm sure in that, Elijah will do anything for his little brother. Let's get you settled in. Actually, you can stay here and finish your tea. I'll be with you in just a second. I'm just going to arrange for your room to be accommodated."

So Caroline just sat there staring at her cup of tea. All of this was just so overwhelming. Her being here, on her wedding day. Nik being somewhere, God only knows where. Her mother probably having a heart attack, Elena to. She had to find some way to contact them, she thought. But as much as she tried to think about all of this mess, she couldn't, Nik was still the only thing on her mind. Rebekah was so sure Elijah would help him. God, she loved him so much, you could just tell. So many people love you Nik, she thought, wherever you are just don't give up. And then she heard some noise. Another woman was standing at the door of the living room. Tatia.

" Good morning Mr. Mikaelson." she said politely trying not to scratch her eyes out. So this was the woman Nik once loved. Jealousy was flowing in her veins like the darkest, deepest river. An emotion she can never felt before, and she didn't like it one bit.

" Miss Forbes. So I couldn't help but to overhear you're not going to become Miss Lockwood after all? So sad, and I bought such a lavishing dress just for the occasion."

"I'm sure you did Mr. Mikaelson. I'm sorry for your inconvenience." Caroline said coldly trying to ignore her.

"Oh Caroline, please don't be so formal."

" After all, we shared the same man." Tatia whispered but Caroline heard it, and it made her eyes pop. That little bitch. Caroline remembered how she spoke to Nik just a night ago,how she came on to him, to her Nik, and the blood in her veins everyone thought was so mild and calm, started boiling like lava. She got up and approached Tatia.

"We won't be sharing him ever again. He is mine."

She thought Tatia would slap her or something but she was just smiling and giggling as always.

"And what makes you think a little girl like yourself could keep him? Nik needs a real woman by his side. A woman that knows things you little spoiled rich baby couldn't even imagine." Tatia said without even twitching but Caroline decided not to twitch either.

" He loves me. Like he has never loved you. He fought for me, like he would never fight for a cold bitch like you."

Caroline finally erased the smug look from Tatia's face.

"Don't play with me little girl. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have great power over my husband. I could make Elijah leave Nik to rot in hell."

"Don't you play with me. I might surprise you. I might be a spoiled rich baby but when it comes to the man I love I'll play dirty if I have to. I wouldn't push my luck Mr. Mikaelson. You just might push it too far one day."

She turned around and started walking out of the room, going to find Rebekah, going to move as far away from this witch as possible.

"Caroline, sooner or later you'll see he's not right for you, and that you should have married Tyler Lockwood. You won't be happy with him. You'll want more. You'll need more."

She turned around to face Tatia one more time.

" I'm not you." she spat out like it was poison in her mouth.

" Nik is all I want and need. I'm right were I'm meant to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad your so worried about poor Nik. I hope you don't hate me because I haven't revealed what has happened to him yet. I had to bring Caroline to safety first, luckily Victor did turn out to be the good guy. And where is the best place to keep her safe than the Mikaelson mansion, whatever will Nik think of that. Hopefully this is his chance to reunite with his family, we'll see. Plenty of drama ahead. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME DAY :)))) <strong>

**P.S. Hoped you liked the little Tatia/Caroline encounter ... I think our Caroline was really holding her own in it, good girl ;) **


	15. Like there's no tomorrow

** Like there's no tomorrow**

Nik was lying in some dingy cell God knows where. I mean this most certainly was a prison, but it wasn't Chicago's main prison (don't ask how he knew this little fact). The alleged cops that brought him here weren't talkative either. They just literally pushed him into a cell and left him here to rot. Apparently he was too much of a low life to have the right to a lawyer, or any other rights normal citizens had. Nik wasn't one of those that would easily despair, but in this dark, smelly cell he had a confession to make. He was starting to despair. And not just because of him … It was because of her, his sweet Caroline. She hadn't left his mind for a second after they had taken him and placed him in this box. He was driving himself crazy thinking about her. He was trying so hard to believe she was fine, she was safe. Victor got to her in time, and she was somewhere neither Bill nor Tyler could reach her. Yes, this had to be the truth, it just had to be. Faith couldn't be so cruel to punish an innocent like her. But as much as he tried he couldn't push Tyler's words from his head:" She had made the wrong choice. A really horrible choice. She'll regret it for the rest of her life; I can promise you that friend."

If that mutt places a hand on her … He'll … He'll … God damn it, what will he do? he thought and pushed his fists through the steel bars of the cells, the pain of it making him scream but it felt kind of good, it felt as he was still alive. He could do nothing to keep her safe from here. Nothing at all … And it was killing him … She was the one good thing that had happened to him, and look what happened. He was a selfish prick, that he was. I should have pushed her away that night, I should have made her leave, I should have broken her heart in million pieces but at least she'd be safe now, a voice inside of him was screaming. But another voice said, yes, but she'd be married to Tyler Lockwood, a man she didn't love, she wouldn't be happy, she would die slowly in that gilded cage of hers. Well, I guess they were just screwed either way you looked at it. One life to live my ass. It turned out to be a real shabby one.

"Hey pretty boy" a guard yelled at him.

"We didn't want you to feel lonely so we brought you some company." the horrid man chuckled and opened his cell for a second time, bringing another inmate inside. Nik didn't even look at him. He just stared at the wall, like none of this concerned him. And it didn't actually. He had to believe he wouldn't be here long. Victor would help him, Elijah would help him, he rolled his eyes when thinking about it, but it's not like he had a choice. He wasn't alone anymore. He had Caroline to take care of, so his selfishness had to go.

"My, my, you really are a pretty boy. Such a nice face, maybe we should do something about it." and before Nik could react a man was standing in front of him holding a small knife in his hand.

"Look man, I have nothing with you. So put down that knife mate." Nik was trying to reason with him, since he had no weapon on his own, and he knew from the look on that guys face something was seriously wrong with him.

"And I have nothing with you, truth to be told. But my boss, well, you might have heard of him, his name is Tyler Lockwood? Well he told me he had plenty to pick with you."

"So you're yet another of Tyler's little dogs." Nik cut the nice act, since it was obvious reasoning would get him nowhere, it was also obvious why this man was sent here and placed into his cell. To kill him.

" They told me you're a cocky little son of a bitch. That's okay, it'll only make this more pleasurable for me. I like them cocky. That way it's more fun when they beg for mercy."

" You won't here me beg." Nik gritted his teeth.

"You sure? Want to bet pretty boy?"

The man lashed out at him with a knife but Nik was quick and he managed to push him against the bars, trying to get the knife.

"Yes, I'm sure you bastard." Nik screamed at him while punching him in the face.

But it took a second of carelessness and the man swing the knife at Nik. Luckily Nik tucked pretty fast so the knife only cut into his arms a bit. Ok, maybe it wasn't just a bit but Nik wasn't one of those who complained easily, he had his fare share of street fights in London, of boredom, of being young and stupid, but never having to fight for his life, like now.

"Next thing being cut is going to be you're pretty face boy." the man was recovered and going at him while Nik was stepping backward, figuring out his next move.

"What's with you and my pretty face? Do you have a thing for me or something?" Nik knew the right thing to say to piss the man off.

The man went after him in full speed, and Nik used his careless rage to his advantage.

Muscles are nothing without the brains. A friend in London always told him. So he managed the rotate himself and throw the man against the wall. He heard the crack noise his head made. That will be a hell of a headache, he thought. He went for the knife but the man was quick. They both jumped at the same time and were fighting to get it. The man hit him in the jaw, damn, that will leave a bruise to my pretty face, Nik almost laughed out loud. But Nik was good in reciprocating punches, so he gave him a good one in the stomach. The man flinched in pain and Nik finally got the hold of the knife.

He stood up, all bloody and dirty, barely breathing. But he still had the strength to approach the man and put the knife underneath his neck.

"Now listen up pal. As much as I would like to push this down your throat so deeply blood would make a Mona Lisa portrait on this wall I'm afraid I'm not going to do that, unless you make me. You got that pal? I don't want to add murder to my alleged accusations, but if you leave me no choice this is exactly what'd I will do. Now stay on your side of the cell. And don't try anything stupid because this knife isn't leaving my sight."

Nik sat on his bed holding the knife firmly in his hand. It was going to be a long night. And who knows what tomorrow may bring.

Nik sat like that, holding the knife in front of him the whole night. At least it felt like a whole night. The cell was too dark; he had no way of knowing if it was night or day. But somewhere in the morning, or at least it seemed like morning, the guards came at took his little roommate away. Not saying a word to him as usual. I guess they were really disappointed to see him still alive. Well damn, that was just their bad luck. But he wondered how much longer he could keep this up, no food, no water, and murderous inmates sent to finish him off. Maybe it was all hopeless; he thought and allowed himself to close his eyes only for a second. And right away a vision of Caroline came to him. Her beautiful blonde curls, the way they touched his skin when they were making love. If only he could see her one more time, he'd die a happy man. He was beginning to feel dizzy, the lack of sleep and the lack of fluids, plus the blood he lost from the wound on his hand were getting to him. He was so sleepy. If only he could rest his eyes for a second, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing …

But as soon as he's eyes were closed he heard a horrible noise coming from outside. Oh now, not again, he thought to himself. Another cell roommate from hell? They really won't stop until they kill him. But he was wrong this time. It wasn't a roommate from hell, but a savoir from heaven.

"And be rest assured both the mayor of Chicago and the president himself will hear about this monstrosity." he heard a familiar voice scream at somebody and than the doors opened.

" Nik, you look terrible!"

"Pleasure to see you too Elijah. I truly hope this is not just a social call."

"Nik, you're sense of humour still amazes me sometimes. I feel sometimes like you're still ten and I fifteen, and we … Never mind, let's not go there now. I'm here to free you. I can not believe they took you here; it took me all day to find this place. This is where they take the most atrocious criminals."

" Well, you know me, always liked doing everything in style. But seriously now Elijah, I didn't do anything. You have to believe me, they framed me."

"I know, I believe you brother. Miss Forbes was so kind to explain everything to us."

"Caroline?" his heart almost exploded in his chest when he heard her name.

"Please tell me she's ok." he was trying so hard no to tremble while saying that, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted her safe, more than anything else in this world. Even his freedom didn't matter, as long as she was fine he could endure anything.

" Calm down Nik, don't get worked up, you don't look so good. Miss Forbes is fine. She's in our mansion; Rebakah and Kol have been pampering her ever since that friend of yours dropped her off. But I had to promise her I'd bring you back, wherever you were to be found, and I'm a man of my word brother. So just wait here a second, you'll be out in no time. I promise Nik."

Elijah was about to walk out when Nik spoke to him.

" Elijah?"

" Yes?"

"Thank you." was all he said before Elijah left and he was alone again. But this time sleep and death weren't on his mind anymore, no sir. She was fine, and she was waiting for him. It was all that mattered. It wasn't all over yet. There was still hope. Things could still work out.

Another half an hour had passed and Elijah once again entered the room with someone else. That someone else unlocked his cell and said: "You're free to go for the time being Mr. Mikaelson."

"You are damn right he is free to go officer. And don't think this office won't be slapped with such a big of a law suit you're heads will twirl for years to come. Let's go brother. This damp isn't good for my suit, I just bought it." he gave an evil glare to the officer. Yeah, Nik already forgot his big brother could be cool that way, when he wanted to.

"First thing's first, I'm taking you to a hospital." Elijah said when they sat into his car.

" Don't be silly Elijah, because of what? This little cut? It's a bruise, it will heal in a day or two. I just need some water, and maybe some food. And I need Caroline … Like now … So no bloody hospitals, alright?"

" Is there even a point in arguing with you brother?"

"You know there isn't Elijah. Take me to her. She must be worried sick, I know I was, not knowing what happened to her, not knowing if she had to marry that bastard Lockwood, or if her father got to her …" Nik shivered when thinking about it.

"You really love her?" Elijah couldn't help but ask.

"Like there's no tomorrow."

"It just sounds so strange coming from you …"

" Why? Because you all thought I had no heart? You thought Mikael had broken me for good and I was incapable of love?"

Elijah said nothing and Nik knew he might have said something he shouldn't have. I mean this man, his brother, did save his ass today.

" I thought so too you know." Nik decided to continue.

" That I wasn't capable of love. But then she walked into my life and, I don't know … Somehow … Everything fell into place. And I know this is all such a mess, not the best situation, to but it mildly, but we love each other. She's everything to me."

" I'm glad to hear that Nik. You don't have to believe me but I am, I know you always refused to believe in it but this family, your family Nik, always wanted the best for you, wanted you to be happy. And we'll do anything we can to help. "

" Thank you Elijah. I do appreciate it."

" We should stop somewhere to get you cleaned up a bit. Or Caroline and Rebekah will have a heart attack when they see you."

So they stopped at a restroom near Chicago so he could eat something and get a bit washed up. It was almost night when they finally arrived at the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

><p>He got out of the car and stood there looking at the mansion. He hadn't been here for years, and still it looked completely the same. But he had to put his emotions aside; he had to bury his past once and for all. Caroline was in there and she was probably anxious to see him. Hell, he was anxious as hell to see his beautiful blonde as well.<p>

Elijah and he stepped inside the house. Rebekah spotted them first and started screaming like crazy, she would probably wake up half the neighbourhood if there were any neighbours around. This way she probably just scared the shit out of some wild animals.

" Nik, oh my God. I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried about you." she came to him and hugged him carefully, not knowing if he would return the hug. But he did. He held his only sister tight and it felt good. It felt right.

"Thank you Bekah. For worrying, and for … taking care of Caroline …"

And then there she was. His beautiful angel. Standing at the door staring at him with her big blue eyes. He saw she was crying and it hurt him to know it was because of him.

" Hi." she said shyly, not being sure what else to say. Elijah and Rebekah were staring at them staring at each other, but to Nik it felt like they were alone in the room. Just the two of them, just like it was meant to be.

" Hello sweatheart. I promised to come back to you, didn't I? Always and forever."

" Oh Nik." she said and finally ran to him. She threw herself in his arms like there was no tomorrow. And it felt divine. To hold her so close, to touch her once more. To smell her hair and to place a kiss to her luscious lips. He could die a happy man.

" I was so worried you wouldn't came back to me." she whispered into his ear while applying kisses to his whole face.

" Sweetheart, you think I'd let something as small as this take me away from you?" he was trying to tease about all of this.

" Oh Nik." she said and slapped him on the hand and he couldn't help but flinch a bit in pain.

" What? Oh my Lord Nik, you're hurt, who did this to you?"

" He's hurt?" Rebekah right away jumped at him. Ah, women.

" I'm fine. It's just a small cut. Please Elijah, tell them I'm fine."

" My father really has no limits." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

" Hey, love, look at me. This isn't your fault, none of it. Beside, if we're going to be precise, it was one of Tyler's thugs this time. Although I'm sure Bill Forbes is in it too. I'm sorry sweetheart." he said gently and caressed her cheek.

She kissed his hand and kept it in hers. " It's ok, you have nothing to apologize for. The pink glasses have been taken off a while ago, I know what he's capable off. I'm just glad you're alive."

" I am. And we will be. Alive and well. But we do have to leave this town. I'm sorry Elijah. I know you don't agree with this but …"

"Yes, I don't think escaping is the right way to solve this situation, but I will not meddle. It's your choice Nik."

"No" Nik said right away.

"It's our choice. Caroline? I know this isn't the life you planned for yourself, or that I would give you if I could, and believe me I'd give you the world and more, everything. But at this moment … Are you ready to live like fugitives? I know I'm asking a lot …"

" Nik …" she interrupted him.

" Just shut up, ok? You are not making any sense to me. I already have everything, because I have you silly. I'd live with you under a bridge if necessary, and no, I'm not kidding. Niklaus Mikaelson I'd go with you to the end of the world and back. If you'll have me."

" Oh Caroline love, I love you so much. You could never imagine how much exactly …"

" I think I could, because I love as much."

" So, it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow."

" So soon?" Tatia's voice echoed from the door like a black omen falling upon them all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this update took so long but I have exams coming up, and I'm writing my diploma paper, so it's a bit stressful... But I really hope you like this one, it's filled with a lot of things, all kinds of emotions ... The ending is so sweet, but ... That damn Tatia ... Hm ... We'll see if they'll manage to get away or not ... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, SERIOUSLY ... SO PLEASE BE SO KIND AND KEEP REVIEWING ;) <strong>


	16. No regrets

_**No regrets**_

Caroline way laying in bed thinking about the day she had, actually a couple of them. Who knew a whole life, everything you knew and everything you've been through your whole life could change in a course a few short days. But this has happened. If someone would have told her only a few days ago she'd be spending a night in the Mikaelson mansion and not in bed with her husband, Tyler Lockwood, she would call that someone mentally disturbed. But here she was … Laying in bed, trying to get some sleep … Tomorrow was a big day ahead, she was leaving everything behind and starting a new life, and she had no clue what it would look like, but she knew damn well she had no regrets. The moment she saw Nik at the door today, the moment when she saw he was alive, it was the happiest moment in her life. He did come back to her, as he promised, and she wasn't going to let him go. Ever. She started tossing and turning. It was 1 a.m. and she still couldn't sleep. She wondered if Nik was getting some sleep, he probably was. She could only imagine how exhausted he was, and what he had to go through these last few days, the last month even. It made her shiver. She ached to be with him. Of course Rebekah and Elijah placed them in separate rooms; I mean this was only right. They weren't married or anything, but little did they now they were already intimate with each other, and that in heart he was already her husband, and always will be. And then she just couldn't take it anymore. She had to be with him, she couldn't spend another night, not even the one, away from him. She would be happy just laying beside him and watching his beautiful face as he sleeps, but she had to be near him. She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She hoped her ballet lesson would pay off for once and she would manage to come to his room without waking up the whole Mikaelson family. Tatia would have a blast with it, Caroline right away thought. She almost vomited that evening when Tatia came to Nik and gave him a kiss on the cheek, pretending to be worried about him. Luckily she saw Nik was disgusted by it as well, but said nothing because of Elijah. Poor Elijah, Caroline thought, you could see he was a good man and that he really cared about Nik, and the family. He deserved better, but it wasn't up to her to tell anything. Although she had a strong urge to rip every little hair out of that bitches head. No, she shouldn't even think about her. Her goal was to get to Nik's room; luckily she knew which one it was, so she didn't have to worry to stumble into someone else's by accident. She managed to get to the end of the corridor without stirring a lot of noise, good for her, she thought. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Luckily it wasn't locked. She entered his room and closed the door behind her. And there he was, sleeping like a baby, the man she loved. She felt her heart fill with love and happiness. He was gorgeous, even with that nasty bruise on his face, and he was all hers. Just hers, and she would never give him up. She approached the bed and sat on it lightly trying not to wake him up. But she just couldn't help herself, she had to touch him. So she started lightly touching his beautiful hair. It felt like silk and velvet, she could run her fingers through it all day long.

" Is this a dream? Because if it is I never want to wake up."

" Nik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"This is the nicest wake up call anyone could imagine. Waking up and seeing an angel beside his bed. I swear for a second I got scared I died and went to heaven, but then again … Don't think heaven is the place for me so … So angel, how did you stumble into my room?" Nik asked her by rubbing small circles across her hand.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm crazy, right? I can't imagine what your family would think, after being so sweet and nice to me. But I … I just couldn't stay away."

" Don't worry love, my family is not as prude as you would think. These are the twenties, times are changing. All I know is I'm so glad you're here."

" Me too. But I should go back to my room. Before anyone notices anything …"

" Now, now love, would you be so cruel and leave an injured man alone? Where is your sympathy?"

" Nik, don't tease me …"

" Stay." he said in a husky voice that made her spine melt. I mean, he was right, how could she refuse an injured man, it just wouldn't be right.

" Lay next to me." he said even more seductively. My God this man is going to kill her one day. But she did as she was told. She removed her robe and crawled into bed with him.

He was touching her face and Caroline couldn't get enough of the way he looked at her. Like she was special, precious, his.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are to me."

" And you to me."

" Oh really?" he said and smiled loudly and then remembered they should be a bit quieter.

" Even with this nasty bruise, and bags under my eyes?"

Caroline came closer, so there was no more distance between their heated bodies and kissed his bruise gently.

"Always and forever."

"You have no idea what you do to Miss Forbes." Nik said and started massaging her breasts over her nightgown.

"Oh, but I think you know exactly what you do to me Mr. Mikaelson."

" Nik!" she gasped when he started sucking her nipples.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. You are tiered, and we have a long day ahead. You need your rest."

He removed his mouth from her breasts and looked her in the eyes. "All I need is you, all I'll ever need is you. I need to be inside of you. Tell me you need it too. Tell me you want me as much as I want you my sweet Caroline."

This was enough for her to start pulsating down there; actually just the nearness of him was enough. He was enough; he would always be enough for her.

"Yes, oh yes Nik. I want you so bad. I want you to make love to me."

" Oh Caroline … You were all I could think about when I was in prison. I could only dream about having you under me like this, wet and willing. But I'll take full advantage of the fact this is no dream. I want to please you."

And with those words he pulled her night gown up and placed a finger inside of her. She was already so wet it almost made him lose it then and there. He could see how her eyes sparkled while he placed another finger inside of her; she was so tight, so perfect. And only he could make her make those sweet moans she was making. She was only hers.

" Please, I want you …" she said almost shaking with desire. It was all he needed. He removed the bottom part of his pyjamas and entered her in one quick thrust.

" Are you ok? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Caroline was in heaven, not only that he was an amazing and generous lover he also cared about her so much it made tears appear in her eyes. She could feel him pull away a little and stopped him instantly.

"It feels perfect. You're perfect. Don't stop. I want to feel you in side of me, it feels like nothing else."

" You are perfect. Beautiful. Strong. Full of light. I love you." he was humming in her ear as he was trusting into her harder and faster. But when he said I love you she just couldn't take it any longer. She bursted into millions of pieces, she was scattered all over, and it felt divine. A perfect release, in which he joined her not long after.

"I'm so glad you came to my room." he said while still inside of her.

" Well I'm not girly Caroline Forbes any more. You Mr. Mikaelson had made me a woman."

" And quite the woman you are my precious. The most stunning one ever."

But Caroline knew what her favourite moment would be from that moment on. That moment after love making when you lay on your lovers chest and the whole world just somehow seems to make sense.

" I never even took you on a date."

" What?" Caroline opened her eyes as Nik's voice interrupted her from daydreaming.

" I never took you on a date. I mean, the stars don't count, that was a pre-date. I would have loved to take you somewhere nice, we would dance all night. And then I would escorted you home and give you a light kiss on the hand. I can be a gentleman when I try you know."

" Nik, you once said you didn't want to be a gentleman but my friend, and you are. My friend, my lover, my life. Where is this coming from? What's wrong?" she caressed his cheek while looking into his eyes, they seemed kind of sad, which was really unfair after what they just did.

" I just wish I could give you more. Court you … Give you a home, not making you leave everything behind. I'm used to that Caroline, but you … I'm afraid you'll resent me that one day."

Caroline couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. The big bad Nik Mikaelson being this insecure? It kind of made her love him even more, seeing him this human, and vulnerable, and being the one that would save him for a change, she hoped.

" Look at me Nik Mikaelson. I shall say this to you now, and I'll keep saying it till the end of time, every day for the rest of our lives if I have to. I have no regrets. None, not a one. Yes, every since I met you my life had been one hell of a rollercoaster ride but … Isn't that the point of life? You thought me have to live Nik. I feel like I was asleep for 19 years just waiting for someone to come along and wake up the real Caroline, and you did it. If something would happen to me tomorrow…"

" Don't even say that …" Nik interrupted her.

" Hush Mr. Mikaelson, I'm the one doing the talking now. If something would happen to me tomorrow I would still have no regrets because every moment spent with you was worth it. You are worth it my dear Nik, and I know we'll try as hard as we can to make us worth it. I am not worried; I don't need dates and all of that to know how I feel, to know how much I love you. I am not scared, because I know we'll manage somehow. As long as we have each other. Is that clear?" she said in a determined tone.

" I love you Caroline Forbes."

" You better." she said while drifting of to sleep on his strong chest. Right where she belonged.

* * *

><p>She woke up and right away realized the Sun was already up. Holy shit she slept through the night, on his chest, not a bad place to be, but shit. She had to return to her room asap. She removed his hand from her hip and started putting clothes back on. Sleeping with a man in bed naked? My, my Caroline Forbes you really are a naughty little thing, she said to herself and giggled.<p>

" Hearing you laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world." she heard coming from behind her.

" Don't distract me mister, I had enough of that last night. I have to get back to my room, like a few hours ago."

" Or it's going to be quite the scandal." he was teasing her as usual.

"You are quite the scandal Mr. Mikaelson." she gave him a quick peck and left his sight before he could grab her and ravish her once more. She saw in his eyes this was exactly what he wanted to do, and it's not like she needed much persuasion.

She stepped outside and went towards her room. But of course she wasn't lucky to get there without a glitch, and this glitch had to be none other than the ever pestering Tatia.

"May, may Miss Forbes … I thought you high class girls had better manners. I guess you really are just an ordinary slut."

Caroline was so not in the mood to deal with her right now.

" It takes one to know one." was the only thing she said.

" Well yes, truth to be told I do know Nik's love making skills are something a lady can not miss." she said quietly so no one except Caroline could hear, but making sure Caroline would hear.

" Yes, they really are. It must kill you to know you're never ever going to enjoy in them again. "

" Why you little bitch …" Tatia was approaching her and Caroline was getting ready for a cat fight when Rebekah stepped outside of her room.

" Girls, good, you're already up. Hope you had a pleasant night Caroline. Breakfast will be served shortly."

" Thank you so much Rebekah. I'm just going to go freshen up." Caroline got in her room, thankful Rebekah was quite the lady and knew not to ask any unnecessary question, and that she saved her from Tatia. She will be more than pleased to never see her again after today. Still hoping Elijah would come to his senses somehow.

She was just about to go downstairs when she heard a knock on her door.

" Yes?"

" Morning once more beautiful Miss Forbes."

" Nik."she ran into his arms.

" Wow, missed me already?"

" I always miss you. I can't get enough of you."

" I know the feeling." he said while nibbling on her ear.

" Nik, I don't think my ear is today's breakfast special. We have to go downstairs. I think they're waiting for us."

" I hate to admit it but you're right. I hope Elijah already has some news about our departure. He can be very persuasive when he wants to, I saw that in prison. Trust me when I tell you, you don't want to mess with him when his angry."

" So you do have something in common?"

"Let's not push it love. After you Miss Forbes …"

They entered the dinning room together, smiling and holding hands, like a real couple. And despite of everything going on around them Caroline felt happy. Elijah came into the room and right up to them.

" Nik, Miss Forbes, good morning."

"Please call me Caroline."

"Brother, you'd be pleased to hear everything is settled. I got you two tickets for a boat leaving for Ireland this evening. I also got you fake passports just in case."

" Thank you Elijah, I truly appreciate it."

" Yes, thank you so much. We could never repay you; I could never repay you and your family for all the hospitality." Caroline added

" Don't be silly Caroline. You're part of our family as well now. Now come, let us have a normal breakfast. Please?" You could feel the desperation in Elijah's voice. You could see he didn't want to let his brother go, but he was man enough to respect his decision. Elijah, as others, was really starting to grow on her. She also felt sad they had to go.

" Sit, I have to make a phone call. Be right back." Nik announced and left the room. She wondered what he was up to. But was soon engaged into conversation with Rebakah and Kol.

" I'm so sorry you're already leaving us sweet Caroline. And if I may be frank, I'm also sorry my brother got to you first. You are an exquisite company."

" Kol …" Rebekah reprimanded him right away.

" That's no way of talking to Caroline. You always were a nutter. "

" I'm just paying the lady a compliment Bekah."

" You Mikaelson's are all such charmer's. " Caroline giggled

" Should I be worried love?" suddenly Nik was behind her back and kissing her forehead.

" You're lucky you're leaving Nik." Kol was teasing him.

" You're lucky I'm leaving Kol and hence don't have the time to kick your little excuse for an ass. Pardon my French ladies."

" Nik just please sit down and eat your breakfast." Rebekah said annoyed.

" God, can't wait to get married. Then I'll finally be rid of you lot. This house has too much men rolling in it. I'll miss having you around Caroline."

" We won't be gone forever Bekah." Nik looked at her and squeezed her hand. She saw tears form in Bekah's eyes. " We'll be back when things settle down a bit."

" Promise you'll try to come to my wedding Nik?"

" We promise." Caroline said and looked at Nik.

" We promise." he repeated after her.

And then a noise was heard in the corridor.

" Wow, this place is gigantic. What are they, royalty?" she recognized Damon's voice, and Elena's reprimanding him for being rude followed.

She looked at Nik with confusion and he just smiled and whispered in her ear: " The less people now about our little trip the better, but they are your friends and I know you trust them, I also know you want to say goodbye to them. Am I right?"

Tears formed in Caroline's eyes: " Nik, I just … Love you so much."

Damon, Elena, Stefan and Katherine rushed into Mikaelson's dinning room. Katherine and Elena hugged her tightly.

" I am soo glad you're ok." Katherine whispered in her ear.

Elena was still confused by all of this but she came, that was enough of a sign for Caroline she was or is going to be ok with it as well.

" Gentleman, care to join us for a drink? I know it's still not noon, but real gentleman start early, right?" Nik took Stefan and Damon away and Caroline went with Katherine and Elena into the living room, everyone leaving them to have some privacy, to say goodbye in peace.

" I brought you some clothes. I snuck into your room this morning after Nik called, luckily your mother wasn't home, or your father."

" Thank you so much Katherine, you always think of everything. How is she? My mother?"

" Well …" Elena started but then looked at Katherine and stopped right away.

" She'll be fine Care. You have yourself to think about now. I have to ask you this, you know I do. I know you love him, but are you sure you want to do this?"

" He's my life. I could never be without him. And it's just too dangerous for him here right now. We have to leave. So no regrets, right?"

Elena started crying. " I can't believe you're leaving. My God only a month ago we were standing in front of the club and everything was so normal, I just … I just can't …"

" Elena honey, I know this is a bit different than normal, but in some ways it's even better. Because I'm happy, because I have him. Please tell me you understand."

" I don't Care. I don't. But that doesn't mean I don't support you, I'll always support you."

" You guys …" Caroline started crying as well.

" This is only a farewell, not a goodbye. Thank you for everything. I will always keep you close to my heart, and you'll always be in my thought. Until our encounter, soon, I hope …"

A few more hours were spent with friends and family and then it was time for them to go. Start a new life together, and as much it hurt Caroline was ready. She had a man she loved by her side. She didn't need more.

" Are you ready sweetheart?"

" Yes I am, let's go Nik."

* * *

><p>And she was ready, she really was but as they approached the docks her heart started racing uncontrollably. Something was wrong. This couldn't be so easy. Her gut was telling her something was about to happen and oh God no, she wasn't wrong.<p>

As they were getting ready to board the ship and sail of into the Sunset a dark figure approached them.

" Going somewhere with my daughter you bastard?" she froze when she heard the voice of her father. No, please God, this couldn't be happening. Not again …

" Step aside Forbes. We are leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

" Are you sure you arrogant piece of shit?" Bill said and pulled something out of his pocket. A gun. Caroline stopped breathing. The whole world stopped turning. This was it. This would be their doom.

" Oh come on Bill, stop bluffing. You are not going to kill me in front of all of these witnesses."

" This lowlifes? We're in Chicago for God's sake. I'll buy them to keep their mouth shut. Say goodbye to your precious existence you stupid boy."

" No!" Caroline screamed.

"Please don't do it. Please daddy. For me … Just stop …"

" Why do you think I care what a little whore such as yourself wants? You're nothing to me anymore."

" Don't talk to her like that." Nik screamed and than it all happened so fast she could barely register anything.

Nik stepped towards him and she saw her father was about to pull the trigger, for real. So she did the only thing she could think of, without thinking about it at all. She threw herself in front of Nik and felt…. Felt something go through her … And then she felt so weak, like someone sucked all the air from her lungs. She looked down and saw a lot of red, blood.

Was it her blood? Was she … Was she dying? Then it all went black for a while until she regained conscious again.

" Nik." she whispered barely uttering that one word.

" Shhh, don't say anything love. Hold your strength. The ambulance is coming. It will be any minute now, you'll be fine. You'll be fine."

He was cradling her like a baby; she saw the tears forming in his eyes. Tears falling from his eyes … She saw the blood on his hands. It was her blood.

" Nik … I love you." she managed to utter somehow. And then she heard it … Perfectly and clearly, like nothing else in her entire life. She heard the beating of her heart stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you guys, I have so much going on in my life - exams, writing diploma paper that I have no idea how I managed to even write this. But since I made you wait so long I made this extra long, and you have so much in it, I hope it's not too much though and that you still like ... PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;) ... And I know I'm horrible person for leaving you where I did, but I'm just not going to reveal if Caroline will live or die ... You'll just have to stick to this story a bit longer to find out. <strong>

**P.S. So who do you think tipped them off? **


	17. Stay forever

** "Stay forever"**

_"When morning came, for the first time in many months the fire was out, Jo's place was empty and the room was very still. But a bird sang blithely on a budding bough, close by, the snowdrops blossomed freshly at the window, and the spring sunshine streamed in like a benediction over the placid face upon the pillow-a face so full of painless peace that those who loved it best smiled though their tears, and thanked God that Beth was well at last."_

" So this is supposed to be a classic? Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Elena told me this is your favourite book but I still don't get it. Maybe if you read it to me instead? I'd give my life to hear your voice again sweetheart. I'd give anything …"

Nik wiped a tear from his eye and put the book down so he could touch Caroline's hand. It wasn't cold as one would think, it was still warm as always, and smooth. And this still gave him hope.

"You look like an angel, you know that? Even now you're the most beautiful woman in the world. And I know you need your beauty sleep. But it's been two weeks love, long enough. Please wake up. Please wake up so I don't have to feel like a fool for talking to myself, but … I know the doctors said the chances of you actually hearing me are slim, but what do they know? I know you can here me; I know you're still there beautiful. And I have to believe you'll come back to me. Please Caroline, I have nothing to live for without you. One life to live we said, don't give up on us just yet …"

Nik stood up and went to the window; he opened it and pushed his head out. He needed some fresh air, well if we would be perfectly honest he needed cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, anything to numb him down, but he knew for once in his life he had to be a better man and not go down that road again. For her … He had to be a better man for her, because he truly hasn't given up on her yet … He remembered what happened after the ambulance took her away. She was clinically dead they said, her heart stopped pumping because of the blood loss. And although they managed to make her heart start beating again the stress of it was too much for her body and she fell into a coma.

"There is a chance she could wake up. But I want to be honest with you Mr. Mikaelson, the chances are zero to none. Her condition was very severe, and every day that passes and she's still asleep is a one more sign you should make your peace and let her go."

That was two weeks ago, two weeks from the time Nik put his fist through a concrete wall in the hospital. Didn't do him match good though, she was still more dead than alive, as the fine Chicago doctors liked to put it. Stupid idiots, his Caroline wasn't dead, she was just … Sleeping … And he wouldn't dare give up on her just yet …

" What are you thinking about?"

" Bekah, you scared me. Please don't do that." he looked at his sister that was standing at the entrance of Caroline's hospital room while realizing why he got so worked up.

" Oh Nik, I'm so sorry … I wasn't thinking … You thought it was her, didn't you?"

"Bekah please don't look at me like I'm a mental case, not you too. She will wake up, I just know it."

"I believe you Nik."

" Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I really believe in that. I have to. I have to believe that there is someone out there who won't let such an innocent girl die, and make you suffer again … You've been through enough."

" This is all my fault."

" Nik please don't say that. You're only torturing yourself. Caroline wouldn't want that."

" But it's true Bekah. That bullet was meant for me. I'm supposed to be here, lying in this God awful bed. Not her … Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a horrible selfish bastard, that I was a better man, if I had let her be, this wouldn't have happened."

" You can't think like that brother. She was so happy with you; she loved you so much …"

" Don't talk about her like she's dead Bekah. She's right here."

" You're right, I'm sorry. She loves you, and if she had to, I know she'd choose you all over again. No matter the consequences. Because that's love. I'd do the same for Matt. I just couldn't not to. If you don't risk everything you risk even more. Some people are worth it. You were worth it in her eyes."

" I just feel so helpless. It's the worst feeling in the world. Just sitting here day after day, talking to her, reading to her, but actually not doing anything. I do anything … I'd give my life for her in a heartbeat."

Rebekah came and hugged him, and he let her. She was doing it a lot for the past two weeks, being his sister, and he was letting her. He was even letting Finn, Kol and Elijah to be his brothers. He was obviously a mess, and going insane.

" You're doing everything you can Nik. But you need to rest from time to time. You're are no good to her sick, you have to be the handsome devil you are, full of life and energy when she wakes up. So please go home and get some sleep …"

" No Bekah, I …"

" Yes Nik. You've been here all night. Don't worry, she won't be alone. I'll stay with her. And Katherine is in the hallway. Btw. she has some news, you need to speak to her. So go …"

So Nik reluctantly kissed Caroline in the forehead and left her with his sister. But only for a few hours, that's the limit how much he could endure without her. He needed her presence like oxygen. No matter what happens, I'll never leave her side, he thought to himself.

" Hey Nik."

" Hi Kat. How are you?"

"You know. Every day's the same." she said with sadness in her voice. Nik could see her usual quirkiness and energy was gone. She was the first person that, accompanied by Stefan, rushed to the hospital and held his hand through the numerous hours that Caroline spent on the surgery table. And he'd never forget that.

" Is she?"

"The same …" he said with a voice of a broken man desperately trying to hold it together somehow.

" I actually came here for one more reason Nik … We finally have some news. Bill Forbes has been arrested this afternoon. They found him when he was trying to pass the Mexican board with a fake passport."

" Good." was the only thing Nik had the strength to say. He hated that scum; he hated him so much that nothing would give him more pleasure than to kill him with his own two bare hands. But the point of that would be? It wouldn't make her open her eyes. And that was the only thing that truly mattered.

"Stefan has some contacts in the police and he told me Bill doesn't want to rat out his accomplice."

" Accomplice?" Nik asked in a confused tone. He really hadn't had time to think about it, any of it, he had more pressing matters to take care of. Like being next to her, and thinking about nothing but her, but now as Katherine mentioned it …

"Well yes … I mean, it was Bill who did the shooting, there's no doubt about it. I mean, you were there. But how did he know you'd be on that very boat at that time? How did he know Nik? First of course I thought that low life of Tyler Lockwood was his accomplice but that just doesn't make sense. I mean I'm sure he'd do anything to see you dead, both of you, but … He couldn't have known … Only members of your family, Stefan, Elena, Damon and I knew … And that just doesn't make any sense …" Katherine sat down with a confused look on her face.

"It's been bugging me so much. I know that doesn't change anything, but it's killing me. How? Because none of us told, I am sure none of the members of your family would ever do such a thing. Elijah was the one that arranged everything for God's sake."

In that moment everything in front of Nik's eyes went black. My God. How couldn't he see it sooner? He was just so consumed with pain he didn't see the obvious in front of him. It was her … It had to be her …

" Tatia …"

" What?" Katherine asked

" No, nothing. Listen I have to go. You'll be here, right? Contact me if anything happens."

He had to go. He had a certain brunette to kill.

* * *

><p>He ran to the Mikaelson mansion like a fury. Like he was chased by the devil himself, and in a way he was really. He was chased by a devil telling him he was a fool for not connecting the dots earlier. It had to be Tatia; she's the only one that was vicious enough to do such a thing. And now a woman he loved more than anything in the whole world was lying in a hospital bed half dead because of her.<p>

"Where is Tatia?" he screamed at one of the servants.

" Sir? Is everything alright?"

" No, nothing is alright. Now tell me where she is."

" The lady is upstairs, I believe she's in her room. Taking her rest."

"Oh, I'll end her rest. I'll end her." he screamed more to himself that to anybody else and ran up the stairs. He barged into her room, almost knocking the door down.

She was sitting at her table, putting on make-up. She screamed when she heard him burst into her room. He could see she saw the terror in his eyes, the blind rage that was consuming him. He saw she right away new he figured it all out.

" Nik …" she tried pleading with him.

" Don't you say another word you worthless piece of shit. Don't you dare deny it."

" Nik, please calm down. You're obviously ill, you need help."

She was such a good actress, somebody else would have fallen for that, but this time around he knew better.

"You're the only sick person here. So you wanted me dead, ha? But did it make you even happier when you heard it was Caroline who got shoot? Did it? Answer me, damn it."

" Nik, you're rambling. I have no idea what you're talking about. Please seek help, you're really scaring me."

Nik approached her in one quick step and grabbed her tightly.

" Don't you dare look me in the eyes and lie to me. I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me the truth. I'm crazy you say, if that's true than I wouldn't tempt me if I were you."

" Nik, please let go of me. You're hurting me."

" Good, you deserve it. I swear to God I have never hit a woman, before but I will strangle you in cold blood in you don't tell me the truth right this instant."

His hands started to wrap around her neck.

" I suggest you start talking, this is your one and only warning."

" Ok, yes. YES! It was me." She managed to push herself of him and hit the table behind her grabbing the first thing that came to her hands, a small pair of scissors. He could see the wildness in her eyes; she wasn't just a calculative bitch, now he saw she was completely mad.

"You were mine Nik. You should have loved me forever. I'm better than her, I am …"

" Don't you even dare to compare herself to her, you're not worthy of kissing her feet."

" Don't say that, just stop it. We were good together, you loved me once."

" And then you left me for me brother … What's your point?"

" But I never stopped thinking about you …"

" That's too bad because I stopped thinking about you."

" Because of her! That's why I had to do it, I couldn't have just let you happy. But I was so glad when I heard you were alive, I really was. Now she's out of the picture, we can have a second chance together."

Tatia started approaching him seductively but he right away grabbed and threw her at the floor.

" Elijah …" he uttered when he saw his brother at the door, he wondered how much of this had he witnessed and heard. Nik hoped all of it, because he was too tiered to explain it all, and this time he knew there could be no more lies.

" Honey, my God I'm so glad you're home. Nik has gone insane, he accused me of …"

Elijah cut her half way.

" Don't bother. I heard everything. Collect your stuff and leave my house at once if you don't want me to remove you myself."

"No, please don't talk like that. Nik is completely delusional, he made a pass at me, he tried to force himself on me. I had to say all those things because that's what he wanted to hear, I only said it so he wouldn't hurt it. You trust me, don't you? I love you; I'm your wife Elijah."

" And Nik's my brother, who do you think I'll trust? Don't bother love. Nik come, we have some discussing to do. You pack your stuff and leave before I call the police and tell them you were in on a plan to kill my brother, the plan that put Caroline into a hospital. And if you ever return here, and ask a dime of me that's exactly what I'll do. Please come with me Nik."

And so Nik followed him into the study leaving awestruck Tatia to cope with her own doing.

Before he even got the chance to close the door and realize what was going on a fist flew into his direction, into his face to be precise. Wow, he couldn't believe Elijah actually, punched him?

" That felt good. My wife Nik? You hate me that much?"

" Whoa, for the record I have never slept with her since she became your wife. She was with me first, and left me for you."

" You could have told me that. I'd never marry her …" Elijah said quietly.

" I know, maybe I should have but I was so angry, consumed in my envy for you. You always got what I wanted – a family, mother's love, Mikael's respect, and than her, the woman I thought I loved at the time. I hated you. I really did."

" Do you still hate me."

Nik sat next to him on the table and signed.

" No, I realized that was my shit I needed to learn to handle. I had to stop blaming everyone, even that son of a bitch of your father, for my mistakes and my behaviour. We create our own life, Caroline thought me that." Nik said and the mere mention of her name almost made him cry, how he wished she could haven been here now, by his side to make all of this easier. She always made things easier, just by existing and shining in the Sun. To him she was the God damn Sun.

" So, I guess I've just lost a wife. And yours is in a coma. Aren't we a pair?" Elijah was trying to be funny but Nik could see he was still hurt. Not that he could blame the guy.

So he tapped him on the back and said: " It'll get better … brother … I has to be, we can't lose our hope just yet. We have things to fight for … Caroline and … Our family …"

" Family" Elijah repeated and for the first time that day Nik saw a glimpse of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Nik came back to the hospital that evening. Rebekah and Katherine went home to rest, so he was alone with his princess, just the way he liked it.<p>

" So apparently we're starting Jane Eyre today, Katherine tells me it also one of your favourite. Sweetheart, I just keep thinking … I don't even know you're favourite colour, or your favourite childhood memory. There is so much more about your hopes and dreams I want to learn. We had so little time together; it's just not fair …"

Nik just couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned to her and started crying. Was everybody right? Was it all hopeless? Would he have to let her go? Oh God, however would he manage to live on without her, she was his light, and he was so scared of going into the dark again, alone. He knew his tears were soaking her hand but he just had to be near her, exhale her scent … " I just can't let you go love." he barely uttered shaking in tears.

And then it happened … No, did it? Did it happen or was he really going crazy and starting to hallucinate? He felt something touch his hair. He right away stood up and looked into Caroline's eyes, they were still closed but something felt different.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Nik." she whispered in her beautiful voice, a bit weak but still beautiful.

" Caroline?" he approached her carefully still examining if it was just a dream, his wishful thinking and his imagination playing tricks on him.

And then she managed to open her eyes and look at him with those gorgeous baby blue eyes. His baby blue eyes, and they were open … They really were …

" I'll get the doctor." he right away said and started to leave when she managed to grab him by the arm.

" No, stay. Stay forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I am soo sorry for the long update, I'm not trying to torture you or anything, I mean I looove you guys and all your lovely REVIEWS and the genuine interest for this story ... My life is just a bit messy, exams, and I'm the last year of college so I'm supposed to graduate soon and have a tone of work to do. But here goes, a new chapter, hopefully you won't be disappointed with it. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;) ... <strong>


	18. Our heartbeat

** "Our heartbeat"**

**Four months later:**

" My God I'm so nervous. I'm an emotional wreck. I told myself I most certainly wouldn't be one of those silly little brides that cry at their own wedding, and now I can't stop crying. I'm just so emotional. I'm the worst."

" But I have to say you're also the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Just please don't say to Elena I told you that." Caroline said to Rebekah and winked at the blushing bride to be.

" I just can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Donovan in only a few minutes. Matt … Matt is here, right? He didn't stand me up at the altar?"

" Are you kidding me? First of all, that man worships and adores you. And second of all, you have four crazy brothers that would hunt him down and make a stew out of him if he ever hurt you."

" That's true. It's not sometimes bad to be the only girl in the family … Although … I'm so glad I have company now." She smiled at Caroline with the biggest smile in the world.

" I always wanted at least one sister. And Tatia, well she wasn't exactly the sisterly type, let's not even mention her. She's too rotten to mention her on this beautiful day. But now I have you."

The blushing bride gave Caroline the biggest hug.

"I will never be able to express in words how happy I am you're alive and well. And for giving me the honour of being my made of honour."

"Are you kidding me Bekah? I'm so honoured you asked."

" Sisters?" Caroline asked

" Sisters" Bekah said and started crying again.

" You girls. You never seize to water." Nik was standing at the door and teasing his sister.

" Nik, must you always be such an ass?"

"Yes, it's part of his charm." Caroline said and giggled lightly.

" Oh really? Well good to know you still find me charming sweetheart. I was afraid you might have gotten tiered of me by now."

" Oh you two. Can't be in the room together for a second without being all lovey dovey. I'm going to go check up on my other bridesmaids. Btw. Nik? How's Matt holding up?"

" Nervous as hell, we had to pin him down to a chair so he wouldn't run as fast as his legs could carry him." Nik said and bursted into laughter.

"You truly are an ass." Rebekah said and left the room, leaving the lovely dovey's alone.

Nik right away approached Caroline and stroke her cheek.

"You look ravishing in that dress love."

"Your sister has good taste."

" And so do I." he said and kissed her lightly. Still after four months treating her like a porcelain doll.

" How are you feeling today? Any headaches? Nausea?"

" Nik, just stop, ok? I'm fine, I'm better than fine, I'm magnificent. Your sister, my friend, is getting married. And to top it of I have the most handsome man in the world as my escort. So let's not talk about my health today."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know I worry. The doctors said we should pay attention if any symptoms …"

Caroline put her finger on his lips, those gorgeous full pink lips she loved to kiss for hours, to shut him up.

" But there are no symptoms. I'm perfectly healthy, I'm here Nik. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever again. Please believe me."

" I do. I just … Worry sometimes … Ok, all the time … Those two weeks were the worst two weeks of my life … I never ever want you to leave my side. I always want to keep you safe, and healthy and happy. Are you? Happy?" Nik asked and Caroline could feel the nervousness in his voice. It was so silly actually …

" Happy? No, happy is two small of a word to describe how I feel when I'm with you. I've been given a second chance to live, and I don't plan to waste any of it. I plan to spend it with the most amazing guy in the world. He's a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but a certain blonde knows deep down he's the most caring man in the world. He's the man who sat next to her in a hospital every day for two weeks, read to her, spoke to her, and never stopped believing she'd wake up one day. Sometimes I feel like you're the reason I woke up. I mean I felt so weak, but somehow when hearing your voice over and over again I just couldn't let go. Your love for me brought me back. So don't ever, and I mean never, question my love for you."

" Oh Caroline …" Nik hugged her and started caressing her hair, she felt the tears form in his eyes.

"You'll never know how much I truly love you."

She was just about to say she knew because she felt the same when Rebekah stormed back into the room.

" Hey people, no crying. Only I get to cry today. And don't steal my thunder, thank you very much, this is my day. Myyy day! Omg, so position people? Elijah is ready to give me away. Nik go stand next to Matt, Caroline stand next to the altar. And … What did I forget?"

" To breathe?" Caroline suggested smiling at the messed up Rebekah, it was so sweet to see her like this. Elena was also like this when she was marrying Damon … I guess all brides go a bit Bridezilla on their wedding day. She couldn't help but wonder … What would she be like? … But she had no time to think about it since Bridezilla over there was already pushing her from the room and into the wedding ceremony.

Caroline stood first at the altar. Three Rebekah's friends that were her bride's maids followed. On the other side stood her gorgeous Nik, as Matt's best man, and Finn and Kol followed. Matt was of course standing in front of the altar waiting for his beautiful bride. And then the music began and Rebekah stepped inside, accompanied by her oldest brother Elijah. Everybody was admiring the blonde beauty, but Caroline's eyes were focussed on Nik. He looked so – happy and proud. Proud his little sister was getting married. And Caroline was proud of him, she loved him from the very first moment her eyes met his, she knew that now. But she loved him even more now because of the man he'd become. Proud he'd become a man who managed to let go of his anger so he could be here today, with his family, where he belonged all along. And she was so happy and proud she was a part of that journey, and could only hope she'd forever be a part of his, no, a part of their journey together. She saw he removed his gaze from his sister and was looking at her now. Smiling at her with so much love and adoration it almost made her melt at the spot. Yes, she had no doubt. Their journey was just beginning … At it was going to be a magnificent one …

"May I have your attention please?"

They were sitting in the grand hall of the Mikaelson mansion and the wedding dinner was taking place. And it was time for the speeches. Nik as Matt's best man was going first.

" So, I just want to say I've never been really good at speeches, although some may thing of me as a smooth talker." he winked at Caroline and she began to blush.

" But when Matt asked me if I'd be his best man I just couldn't say no. I mean he was taking up the horrendous task of marrying my brat of a sister." laughter echoed through the hall.

"Just kidding of course, please don't bite my head of Bekah. I'm actually very pleased my dear little sister has found someone that cares about her happiness as much as Matt does. I know he'd give his life for her, and that's good enough for me. I realized myself in the last few months that's what life and love is about, putting someone else first. Caring for them even more than you ever cared for yourself. I am truly blessed to be here today, with my family, my brothers and my lovely sister, and seeing Matt and Rebekah start their life together. May you forever love each other as much as you love each other on this day. Cheers everyone."

Rebekah had tears in her eyes, and so did Caroline. She knew Nik being here, and even being Matt's best man, was the most beautiful gift Rebekah could ask for. And she also knew Nik meant every word he said, he was truly pleased to have a family after so many years of solitude, and Caroline was pleased for him, seeing her man happy was her biggest desire in life. And now it was her turn as the maid of honour to give a speech, and she had to admit she was slightly nervous.

" May I have your attention now? Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I'm also known as the made of honour of this gorgeous bride right here. Hm, it's really hard to hold a speech after this shamelessly smooth talking man in front of me." she looked at Nik at smirked. Yes, she smirked. She was stealing his smirk.

" I feel like I haven't learned as much as I should have about life in my nineteen years on this planet, so much to learn still, but I did learn a very important lesson not so long ago. Life is short. It can end in a heartbeat, and the last thing you'll see when leaving, the last thing you'll regret, is all those moments you didn't spent with your loved ones. So if you have only one life to live, you should always choose to live it in love. I'm glad my beautiful friend Rebakah has made that very decision today. It's sometimes scary to give your heart away to someone, but to trust that that someone will always treasure it and keep it safe is one of lives biggest accomplishments. Rebekah and Matt had promised each other that today, and I couldn't be happier from them, and for being part of their special moment. So please raise your glasses once more for the fabulous Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, the lucky ones, and the brave ones. The ones with an amazing life ahead. Cheers!"

Soon after the speeches were finally over and Caroline could breathe again Nik found himself next to her. The sheer nearness of him still sent goose bumps down her spine.

" Dance with me beautiful?"

"Why Mr. Mikaelson I thought you'd never ask." she smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor in the middle of the hall.

He was an amazing dancer, and she loved being in his arms. It felt like the safest place on Earth.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

" I was just thinking how happy I am. I'm not sure if it's quite legal to be this happy."

" I can think about other things I'd do to you that aren't quite legal." Nik whispered into her ear.

" Nik, you shameless dog. " she said with a serious face, actually trying to hold on to a serious face, but bursting into laughter, she was so happy he wasn't treating her like an invalid anymore. She liked how much he took care of her, but she wanted to be his partner, his equal in every way possible. She wanted to be a woman worthy of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Look at her." Caroline pointed out at Rebekah.

"She looks so happy. And so does Finn with Sage, I kind of think he's next." Caroline concluded

" It' wouldn't surprise me. It's going to be a season of weddings."

" I just wish Elijah would consider someone … I mean … He also deserves to be happy. He truly does, he such a good man." Caroline signed.

" He will be sweetheart, give him time. Have I mentioned how much I adore that big heart of yours Caroline Forbes? Always thinking about others. You know, you're the one that brought this family back together."

" Oh Nik, I think you give me too much credit sometimes …"

" No, it's true. Well at least I know you put me back together. And that was not a small task."

"But definitely a worthy one."

The music stopped and Caroline was about to get back to their table but Nik didn't let go of her hand.

"Come with me sweet Caroline, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

><p>"Nik, where are you taking me? Your dear sister is going to seriously kill us for ditching her wedding."<p>

" I'm sure she'll understand, she knows I want you to myself, all the time." Nik grabbed her and lifted her of the ground and started twirling her around.

" You Sir are mad." Caroline giggled trying to catch her breath as he was finally returning her to the ground.

" Come along love. It's not far off."

" My God Nik, it's beautiful." Caroline said as she was looking at the most perfect little gazebo near the lake, at the Mikaelson estate.

" But when? I mean, how? I didn't know …"

"Come dear let us sit and test it, we are the first to do so."

They sat down and Caroline saw the strange look on Nik's face, but she didn't want to ask him anything, if she learned anything about him in these few months they were together then she learned he always opened up, but on his own terms. She was once more right.

"This was my favourite place when I was growing up. There was a gazebo here, on this very spot. I used to run here after my arguments with Mikael, sometimes I just sat here for hours and looked at the stars. Sometimes I drew … But it was a place that allowed me to express my feelings in a way, without even having the need to utter them. And then … The day I was shipped for England, I saw them tearing the gazebo down … It was another way of Mikael showing me how little I meant for this family."

"I'm so sorry …" Caroline whispered and took his hand and caressed it against her cheek.

"When you finally woke up, the next day I came here. I don't know why, I wasn't here since that day I left and … I just felt like I wanted to built another gazebo. So I asked Elijah if I could and he was more than happy to say yes. We actually, sort of, built it together. I mean professional workers helped, but we did our share. Finn and Kol helped too … It was kind of a family project …"

" Oh Nik, I can't describe how happy I am for you. For all of you." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

" But wait, there's more … When you were in the hospital for observation another two weeks after you woke up I spent all my days with you, as you know, but I spent my nights mostly here. Painting. Something I also haven't done for quite a while. So … Maybe I'm a bit rusty but I have a little gift for my gorgeous lady."

Nik stood up and fetched something behind the bench.

"Please don't be too critical. I hope you like it sweetheart."

Like it? Caroline was in love once more. She was stunned and, and … Well there really aren't words to describe how she felt because… There before her stood the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she had to try so hard not to choke herself in tears. It was a picture of her illuminated by hundreds of stars shining in the night sky.

" So it always reminds us of that night we spent together gazing at the stars. You said to the stars …"

" And you took me there. And are taking me there every day since. How can I ever thank you my love, this is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. You truly are the most remarkable man on Earth. You know that?"

"Well …" Caroline saw he was blushing a bit, he wasn't such a tough guy anymore she thought to herself and almost laughed at loud.

" I just thought it would look beautifully in our house."

" Our house?" Caroline said a bit confused

And then it happened. Her boyfriend, the though bad guy of Chicago also known as Nikalus Mikaelson went down on his knee and took out a little, black box.

" Caroline Forbes, will you do me the biggest honour that any man could ever imagine and become my wife?"

Caroline couldn't find words; she was just staring blindly at the ring and at Nik kneeling in front of her. Before she remembered it would really be decent to give the poor guy an answer.

" Yes Nik, it would be an honour to become your wife."

But as he was putting the ring on her finger ( and it fit perfectly) she remembered something.

" Nik but …" she said and exhaled loudly.

" Oh boy, but is not exactly a word a guy who just proposed to his girl wants to here. Having second thought already love?" Nik asked her semi- serious.

" No, oh no Nik, I want to marry you more than anything in the world just not … right now? …" Caroline said honestly and she could see Nik was honestly lost. She had to elaborate.

" Before you came along, before everything with Tyler started happening I always wanted to go to college and educate myself. I wanted to do something with my life, something that would matter. And I still want it, maybe now more than ever. Because although I know you love me just the way I am I want to be the best version of me for you. I want to be your equal, your partner in everything; I want you to be proud of me. I know I'm asking for a lot, three years is a long period but … I had to tell you have I feel. So Nik, the question is … Could you wait for me?"

" Sweetheart …" he said and she really couldn't tell from the expression on his face what he was thinking, he was such an enigma sometimes.

" … three years is nothing if after that I get to spend a lifetime with you. I've waited for you my whole life, and there isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you, a wish I wouldn't fulfil. Go to college, just promise me … Promise me you won't stop loving me."

" I couldn't even if I wanted to fiancée. You're in me. You're ever breath I take, my every thought and my every prayer. And we don't need official vows for me to promise you right now that I will always adore you."

" Then I'm sure three years will pass in a heartbeat."

" In our heartbeat." Caroline said and kissed her handsome fiancée knowing that in this life, no matter what happened and was about to happen, she made all the right decisions. They had to be right if they led her to him. Her fiancée … Her lover … Her best friend … And her soulmate ...

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AMAZING :))) ... I hope you like this chapter, after many chapters of hardships this one is entirely a happy one ;) ... I know some of you may thing it's a bit too fluffy, and maybe it is, but I started writing about Bekah wedding and all this sweet feelings just completely took over me. Anyways, I'd of course love for you to REVIEW ONCE MORE and tell me honestly about your thoughts ...<strong>

**P.S. In case you were wondering ... Not the ending, one more chapter and an epilogue to go ;) **


	19. Having it all

** « Having it all »**

**3 years later**

"Boss, you're fiancée called and made me tell you it would be your head on the platter instead of food if you don't come home until two o'clock sharp."

"My, my, my lady can be quite the dangerous one."

"Tell me about it." Victor signed.

"She was riding my ass; pardon my French, for months to ask Bonnie on a date."

" But it worked, didn't it? Caroline just has a way with people I can never completely understand. She just knows what makes them thick, and what makes them happy."

She knows what makes me thick, Nik thought to himself. She knows how to make me happy, he thought when thinking about the last three years of his life. A lot has changed. Caroline was in college, studying to be a journalist, writing for the local newspaper in her spare time ( and she was brilliant at it, her way with words was just a breath of fresh air) and in the last year decorating their house. The one Nik decided to buy as a birthday present for his future wife a year ago. It as a nice two story house just slightly outside of Chicago. It had a small but yet nicely decorated garden where they could have their family gatherings as Caroline liked to call them. He could afford it. He wasn't flighty rich as he once planned, when making money was the only thing on his mind, but he was doing quite alright. Two years ago, with a little help of his big brother Elijah at the time, he opened a night club in the centre of Chicago called "Caroline's". Caroline couldn't believe he would do something as silly as to name a club after her, I mean it was so tacky, but so exhilarating. He knew she actually loved the gesture. The club was doing great, a smidge of great music and live entertainment, good connections and a great sense of business; it was always Nik's style. And now it was finally recognized. Not to brag or anything, but the club was actually doing so great it beat Tyler's club. Speaking of Tyler … It was no wonder his club was doing so rottenly when the owner was rotten. After Nik left everything went downhill for our dear Tyler. People began to realize who was the true brain behind the operation and started to question their faith and their investments into the Lockwood Empire. Tyler of course didn't have the time to think about that. He was too busy spending money and being seen with every Chicago starlet in sight. He eventually married one last year but she left him once she started realizing her husband was broke and living on borrowed money. The last thing he heard of him was he left for Russia on some business hunch, the last straw of a desperate man. Good riddance from Nik and Caroline, Nik hoped he would never return. Although life went on and it was wonderful, Nik still sometimes had nightmares about the night Caroline got shot. Bill was still in jail, not going out any time soon, Tatia long gone after she finally somehow after a long struggle gave Elijah a divorce, and now Tyler was gone, but Nik still sometimes looked at Caroline and just got the feeling he needed to protect her from the world. Yes, she was brave enough and strong enough to protect herself, but when he looked at her he still so that beautiful girl standing on his doorstep soaking wet with fear but determination in his eyes, he wanted to keep that girl forever by his side. But now it was finally not just a dream but becoming a reality, Caroline was finishing her studies and she would soon be forever his. Only his.

"Again in some broody thought boss man?"

" Seriously Bonnie? How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

" I know, but it just sounds so cool. Who knew I'd love so much to sing in one place. But Caroline's special, it's home."

"Maybe it has something to do with Victor as well?"

" Oh you, Caroline and you sure like to meddle."

" We sure do, only she's ten times better in it than I am."

"She's pretty much amazing in anything. Speaking of your lovely fiancée, Victor and I are headed to the party as we speak. Don't be late Nik. It's your birthday party."

" Why do everybody assume I'll be late?"

"Because you're such a business freak maybe? But the club won't go down in flames if you leave it for a day. And Caroline has worked really hard to arrange everything."

" She's amazing, isn't she? I mean I tell her I don't want any circus just because it's my birthday and she goes and does all of this anyways."

"You now what that says to me my dear old friend? That my friend Nik Mikaelson has finally found his match."

"You know what Bonnie? I think you're perfectly and utterly right. She's the perfect match to me, my only match. Now go, don't want to keep Victor, and God forbid Caroline waiting. I'll be right behind you."

After he was alone at the club he stood up and went to the window. He took the beautiful Chicago scenery in; yes to him it was always beautiful. The only things that was ugly for a period of his life where the things inside of him. He remembered how he felt when he returned to Chicago from London six years ago. Angry, frustrated, betrayed, wanting revenge. He was 23 and very driven, but inside he was a lost boy who had no clue what he truly wanted. That he didn't really want revenge and to be feeling all of those horrible feelings, he wanted a family, a place he would belong. And it was all given to him when he met her. Sometimes he would still pinch himself, it was hard to believe his own luck. Chicago never seemed as beautiful as seen through the eyes of a man in love.

* * *

><p>" Caroline where do you want this?" Katherine asked<p>

" My, my, if someone told me a day will come when Katherine Pierce would be setting tables …"

" Shut up Elena, you're only excused because your pregnant. Again …" Katherine said it trying to sound disgusted but she actually adored Elena's two year old daughter and a baby that was on the way.

" Girls, stop bickering. The only reason I'm making you work is because this is a family event, and in a family everyone has to chip in."

" She's such a slave driver." Elena exhaled and kissed Rose's little head.

" I know, right?" Katherine added.

"Damn girl, what do they teach you in college?"

" To always be in charge, and that is exactly what am doing." Caroline said proudly.

" Hm, that doesn't sound like college to me." Rebekah approached them holding her one year old son Daniel.

"To me it sounds like she's been spending a lot of time with a certain Mr. Mikaelson? Ain't I right my future sister-in-law?"

" Yes, yes you are. But I'm actually looking forward to finishing college and finally moving here."

" Please Care, I mean you could have done that months ago. I mean it's not like any of us don't know you're sleeping with Nik for years now, you're no prude virgin.

" Katherine." both Elena and Rebekah screamed at the same time.

" What? Come on girls, it's the twenties for God's sake. Live a little. Am I right, or am I right?" Katherine said and winked at Caroline.

"So, does that mean you'll never marry Stefan?" Elena just had to use the opportunity and ask.

" No, that doesn't mean anything actually … I could marry him tomorrow if I feel like it. Or never … It depends on the moment."

"You truly are a bit crazy Kat, but that's why we love you. Life would be so boring without you. But what about you Caroline, when are you going to finally marry my brother and give little Daniel some company to play with?"

Caroline just smiled coyly and got a bit lost in her thoughts. So much has changed in the last few years. When she was 19 she was a girl, now with almost 23 she was a woman. All the experiences she had gone through in those years made her a woman. First there was her father's trail which was pretty traumatising for her, luckily she had Nik by her side all that time, and the whole Mikaelson family, and all of her friends. She was truly blessed to have so many amazing people in her life, in the good moments, but also in the bad. Her mother and she hadn't spoken for the first year. She blamed Caroline for everything that has happened, and couldn't cope with losing the house and having to move to a smaller one, she couldn't cope with being alone. And Caroline didn't push, although it broke her heart at moments, but she let her come around on her own. And she did, sort of … She knew they would never again be a family, but than again, were they ever? So Caroline took a deep sigh and conformed herself with a polite visit from time to time, and turned to all the people in her life that truly loved her and respected her. Like her Nik … Sometimes when they were alone she would still look at him when he didn't pay attention and she still couldn't believe how fortunate she was. She has struck lottery with that man. And no it wasn't just he was handsome, charming and intelligent (and amazing in bed) it was because he was always there for her, showing her how much she was worth. Like her first day of college, when she was such a nerve wreck she just wanted to quit, he was the one that held her hand and said: "Miss Caroline Forbes you are a force of nature. You have so much to give to the world; don't let the world miss out on your talent and your intelligence. Believe in yourself, you can do anything you want – because you're beautiful, strong and full of light. And no matter what I'll always be by your side." And he was, when she passed her first exam, when her first piece was published, when she started working as a journalist. She was so happy she could throw this birthday party for him, gather all their friends and family and celebrate the day when her special man made his first appearance and changed the life of this lucky girl.

" Bonnie, Victor, I'm so happy you could make it. The party is just about to start. Where's the man of the hour?"

" Don't worry Caroline, he said he'd be right behind us."

" Well, you know, he'd better be." Caroline said trying to sound upset.

" Miss me already love?" someone snuck behind her back and kissed her on the cheek.

He was such a weasel.

"Of course I did birthday boy, you left so early in the morning I didn't even have the chance to give you your special birthday gift."

" Oh no, there was a special gift for me? I'm such an ass…"

" Well, if you behave yourself I might give it to you in the evening."

" Hm, how about now? Let's ditch all of these people and go upstairs. I want you in our bed, beneath me. Naked."

" Nik … You're crazy as always. Not getting more serious with age I guess. I put a lot of afford into this party, all your friends and family is here …"

"Sweetheart, I'm just kidding. But you have to give me a big birthday kiss."

You didn't have to tell her twice. She never got sick of kissing his luscious lips.

" Yuck, you two get a room. Daniel doesn't have to see this. His poor eyes, my poor eyes."

"Hello to you too Bekah. And to my favourite nephew."

He took Daniel into his arms and he right away started playing with his shirt, unbuttoning it, he was one smart kid, Caroline thought, since she wouldn't mind doing the exact same thing. She loved how natural Nik was with children. Who in a God's name would have thought it, right?

" So brother did you see Elijah has brought a date. That Lexi girl he's been seeing. He finally decided to introduce her to the family."

" Bekah don't spread rumours."

" I for one am so happy for him." Caroline stated.

" He's one of the greatest guys in the world, and he deserves to be happy. Especially after, you know … The one we don't speak off."

" There, there sweetheart. I might get jealous from all your praising of Elijah." Nik was teasing Caroline.

" You know I only have eyes for you."

Caroline approached him and started caressing his hand.

" You two … I'm taking Daniel and going to find Matt. And let's cut the cake before you two have sex right here on the patio."

" Rebekah." they both shouted and started giggling.

"That's no language for a small baby."

" Whatever …" she said, took Daniel and left.

" She's an amazing mom." Caroline said.

" You'll be perfect as well." Nik whispered into her ear before leaving to greet all the guests.

" Ok, so my lovely fiancée has made me do this speech thing once again. Apparently ever since Bekah's wedding I'm the main speech man, I'm even thinking about a change of career and going into politics." Nik joked and everyone around the table started laughing.

" No, but seriously. Thank you so much for coming. I now we all lead busy lives and have a lot of obligations and this makes moments like these even more special. Us gathering around a table and sharing a life together. Being a family … Because in a way all of you have become my family in the last few years and I hate getting all mushy and sentimental but I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I also have to and want to thank the person who has arranged all of this. My lovely fiancée, also known as the most beautiful woman in the world, Caroline Forbes. Thank you my love, for making me feel every day as if it was my birthday. I love you. So raise your glass to her, my life and my light. And hopefully, soon to be my wife."

Everybody started raising their glass and clapping.

" To Nik and Caroline." Elijah said.

" To Nik and Caroline." everybody repeated and started sipping their champagne.

" It already feels like a little wedding reception." Elijah said to Nik.

" Are you ready for it little brother?"

" You know what big brother? I think I was ready for it since the moment I met her, I just didn't know it then. But I sure know it now, and I'll now it till the end of this life, and if I'm lucky a couple of more lives to come."

" Cheers to that Nik."

" Cheers to that Elijah."

* * *

><p>" Nik honey, not to critique your technique but you know the food was supposed to go into the babies mouth?"<p>

Caroline was teasing Nik as he was trying to feed Daniel some cake but the little rascal was playing with it and smudging it all over himself.

They were sitting in their own gazebo, Nik holding Daniel and Caroline holding Rose.

" Plity …" Rose said trying to grab one of Caroline's earrings.

" Well thank you little Rose. My boyfriend bought it for me when we were in Paris for our anniversary."

" Boyfriend …" Rose repeated not really knowing what that word meant.

" This guy here." Caroline pointed out at Nik and Rose started clapping her hands.

" Plinc …" she started yelling.

" What is she saying?" Nik asked

" I think she thinks you're Prince Charming. I know Elena said Cinderella is her favourite fairy tale. And she has good taste, if I might add."

" Well thank you sweetheart." he leaned over and gave Rose a small kiss on the cheek.

" And you Rosie are my favourite princess."

" Maybe not for long …" Caroline whispered but Nik caught on to that.

" What did you say?"

" Nik, I have to tell you something … I actually have another birthday present for you."

" Caroline, you're insane. I mean this party and everything, it's more than enough."

" I know, but … This is a type of gift I can't return so easily. Remember last week when I felt miserably for three days, we thought it was food poisoning? Well, my doctor disagrees … He says it's a … Thank God you're already sitting … He say's it's a baby … I'm pregnant Nik!"

Caroline sat there with Rose on her lap staring at her fiancée that was dead silent and changing colours.

" Hm, aren't you going to say anything? I mean I know we weren't planning it so soon but …"

He suddenly put Daniel back in his little crib and moved closer to her.

" Thank you." was the only thing he said to her.

" For what?"

" For making me happier than I could ever even dream of being."

" I'm happy too." Caroline whispered to him.

" Just please tell me you'll finally marry me now?"

" Yes, of course. I can't wait to be your wife. And the mother of all your children. Our children."

" Do you think it's a girl?"

" Nik, it's way too soon for that."

" I think it's a girl. And she's going to be just as beautiful as you. And smart. And compassionate. I can't wait to take her in my arms and kiss her little head, and sing to her, and play with her … And …"

Caroline was smiling while listening to Nik talk like that. He was already in love, and so was she. They finally had a family. They had it all. They had each other. And many, many happy moments to come …

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another fluffly chapter ;) ... But I just had to bring them all together one more time and make them all HAPPY ... I just had to, life is too hard as it is too read stories with an unhappy ending ... They deserve happines ... I hope you liked it guys, thank you one more time for all your positive feedback, and for reading this story for so long. PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT ;)))<strong>

**P.S. There will be a short epilogue, but I'm really busy so I can't say sure when ... I'll try to post it as soon as possible :) **


End file.
